New Directions Underdogs Once Again
by Tear-of-Violet
Summary: Takes place a couple years after season three. New Directions is at their all time low. It's Will's job to recruit new members for his club. Join will on his journey as he recruits a new, wackier Glee club. Can Will take this new club of misfits to Nationals? Or is he destined to remain a victim of the notorius Sectionals Disaster that haunts the club?
1. Prologue

There's a funny thing about luck. At any moment, it can be good. It can make even the worst of wrecks happy. A dose of good luck can make all the difference in even life or death situations. However, good luck is not forever. There is no such thing as eternal luck. As fast as it turns good, it can go back to bad or neutral. It's the result of karma. The universe cannot withstand too much good luck. Thus, it cancels out the good. Unfortunately for Will Schuester and his New Directions, the good could only be cancelled out with bad.

It had been around three years after Rachel Berry had helped lead the New Directions to their first win at Nationals. Once she and the other New Directions alumni graduated, the New Directions was led to another National win with the help of Tina Cohen-chang and Blaine Anderson. However, the last of the old New Directions family graduated after that. Will believed the luck was still with him, though.

Will would be proven wrong.

The year after that, there was a huge line of people wanting to join the New Directions. Winning Nationals two years in a row just happened to be just what the doctor ordered. It was now cool to be part of William McKinley High School's uprising legacy. There was one girl whom auditioned that Will thought would be the next Rachel or Tina.

Amanda Matthews was her name. She was a beautiful girl that don a head of wavy, blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and immense confidence in her posture. When she she opened her mouth and began singing at auditions, Will knew he had found the new glee star. He decided she could definitely be their trump card at competitions. He gave her the opening song for sectionals of that year.

It was a mistake that Will did not foresee.

The thought of performing in front of a competition audience by herself proved to be too much for Amanda. She had only made it through the first verse before the fright had caused her to vomit right on the stage. In a fit of embarrassment, she ran of the stage, shouting over and over "I quit". After winning Nationals two years in a row, they had lost at Sectionals.

Amanda transferred schools as soon as she could to escape the teasing. Slowly, every member left New Directions. After their fleeting glory, New Directions had turned into a sad joke once again. Will didn't know what to do. He was at a complete loss, now.

Will was on his way to Principal Figgins's office on the last day of school to announce the end of New Directions when he heard a distant voice. It was like music to his ears. Will followed the voice until he could hear it get louder and louder. He peeked into an empty classroom, in which he pinpointed to be the source of the voice. It was completely empty, save for a sophomore boy sitting on a counter, singing his hard out to a pencil, which Will figured was a makeshift microphone. The boy had immense singing talent. It was almost overwhelming.

Quickly, Will left and rushed to the choir room. There were still kids at the school with singing ability. Will knew surely that he could lure some in come the next school year. He had three months to plan the comeback before the next school year started. It was plenty of time. With his new spark of hope, Will began writing down ideas for booting it back up again. Sure, it was back to being the underdogs. That was more than fine for Will.

New Directions works best when it's full of underdogs.


	2. The Old Normal

Will Schuester marched into the halls of McKinley as soon as he could. It was the first day of school, and all summer he had been planning for the comeback of New Directions. After the previous year of New Directions ending a cold end by the end of the school year, he had thought it was over. The Sectionals disaster did not have to label the entire club as one group of losers. This year, Will would aim to get over the usual twelve members. Will would get all the stars of McKinley High School and make sure they'd shine brighter than they ever did before. His determination had been itching in his mind for the previous three months, and it was now or never. Will entered Principal Figgins's office to pay the dues for holding the club. After, he would hang all the fliers he worked hard to make.

This would be New Directions's fresh start.

"I can't believe it. It's lunch time, and no one has signed up for auditions yet!" Will dejectedly said, taking a bite out of a cookie. Emma gave him a sympathetic look, putting her hand over this.

"Will, do you think maybe you set your expectations too high?" she asked.

"Too high? Emma, we won Nationals _two _years in a row!"

"And then that Amanda kid puked on stage during Sectionals. Even the Unitards got farther than you last year!" Beiste pointed out.

"It was a simple fluke. Everyone suffers from a case of stage fright. For her, it just happened to be during a competition audience. It's no excuse to give up on an entire club!" Will affirmed.

"I thought you were going to give up on them, Will. It seemed like you had your mind set on that decision last school year. What changed your mind?" Beiste asked. Will looked up dreamily. He uttered a slight chuckle and sighed.

"I was actually on my way to Figgins's office to admit my failure on New Directions. A voice literally lured me away from his office. I'm not kidding...I actually thought we had a minstrel or something here. However, it was just a boy in another class room, sitting on a desk and singing his heart out. I'm telling you, he was extremely talented! It made me realize how many kids here are still stars! As a teacher, it's my job to help these kids realize just how bright they can shine!" he explained.

"Well, one thing you can always try is either finding that boy or talking to one of the kids that was in the glee club last year. Perhaps if you can persuade some of the old members back, there's a chance that more kids will want to join when they hear from a peer how fun singing and dancing is!" Emma suggested. Will looked at her, his expression clearly showing that a light went on in his head.

"That's a great idea, Em! I don't know why I didn't think of that!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face. Will practically jumped out of his chair and headed for the door of the faculty lounge. Beiste stopped him.

"Where's the fire? You haven't even finished your lunch yet," she asked. Will grinned back at her.

"There is no fire. However, there is a certain kid that I need to talk to. Surely, she has just the spunk to help me recruit some members!" he answered, exiting.

_The first day of school, and it's already half over. Hmph. It's to be expected, I suppose. It's my senior year. Most of the people in my graduating class are happy it's the final year of high school. I have no time to be that happy, though. The clock is ticking away, and I have yet to complete my main objective for high school. I suppose I do have all my life to complete it, but completing it before I have a whole slew of crap on my plate preventing me would kind of be nice, _Natalia thought to herself, walking down a hallway, her short, dark blonde hair bouncing with every foot-step.

"Natalia Lee, please report to Mr. Schuester's room, immediately," Figgins's voice broadcasted over the PA system.

"What the hell does that jerk want with me?" Natalia angrily asked herself. She redirected herself into the opposite direction.

_I know I made it clear to Schuester that I didn't want to really speak to him after our little talk last year. He has some nerve forcing me to have a pointless conversation with him. I'll just pretend to be passing a gallstone or something if he keeps me longer than five minutes. _

Natalia looked at a door. The name plate beside it read: _William Schuester_. She snickered. Se often had the urge to put a paper over the name plate with a better suiting name. Maybe something funny like Willie Dickstercles would work. The only thing preventing her was every grain of her morality telling her it wasn't worth it.

Natalia sighed and swallowed her pride. She knocked on his door, glaring at it. She heard some shuffling in the background and glared harder when the door knob turned. Will opened it and smiled at her.

"Natalia! Long time, no see! How have you been?" he asked, ushering her into the room. Her eyelid twitched in annoyance at the happiness in his voice. She turned to glare at him specifically. His smile shrunk a little for a split second, but regained it's joyfulness.

"Don't just chitchat with me, Schuester. What do you want with me? I thought I made it clear I was done with your little club right after Sectionals last year. I demand an explanation."

"Natalia, I know you're upset with me. I wanted to apologize for constantly gypping you for the past three years in Glee club. I realize I was too focused on making other stars shine that I neglected you. You are so full of talent and potential, it's mind-blowing," Will told her. Anger flared in Natalia's fierce blue eyes.

"What's your angle?" she asked. Will gave her a serious, pleading look.

"I'm trying to reboot New Directions. However, I can't do it on my own. I figured that if I had your help, I could easily get several auditions by the end of the day!"

"What's in it for me?"

"...I'll give you five solos. You may use them whenever or however you would like in the club if you help me. One to make up for every year, plus one as interest. Also, I will give you the lead in the musical if you want it. What do you say?" he asked. The proverbial gears in her head were turning in deep thought. She weighed her options. Mr. Schuester was offering her quite a lot, especially compared to what she had gotten from him in the past. She sighed and gave him the biggest smile she could conjure up.

"You have a deal. I'll go put my name on the audition sheet, and then go after anyone else you would like me to. However, if you don't hold up to your end, I will seek vengeance," Natalia said. Will smiled.

"That's great! One thing I need you to do is get as many of last year's members as you can. Firstly, though, there's someone I want you to convince to join. I heard him sing last year, and he has an amazing voice. Do you know of a boy with slightly long, auburn hair? I think I recall seeing shutter shades on his face, but I'm not sure if he'd have them on. Does it ring any bells?" Will explained. Natalia giggled.

"Oh, you must be talking about conspiracy boy. I never knew he had talent..."

"Conspiracy boy? That seems disrespectful. Do you know his name?"

"Of course. His name is Antonio, if I recall. I shared a class with him last year. I'll make sure to get him to audition," Natalia said, slight sarcasm in her voice. She then walked out the door in search of the first head of auburn hair she could find.

_In my high school life, there are many different things I have realized. First of all, side swept bangs may look cool, but they do not assure anyone wanting to hang around you just by having them. I had a feeling it wouldn't work considering that pocket lesbian, Justin Bieber, has side swept bangs. Second, it actually is possible to see through shutter shades. I thought for sure they were just some scheme to get people to stop buying blinds for their homes, and then end up walking around blindly. Boy, was I wrong. Shutter shades: 1, Antonio: 0. _

_ Wait, that reminds me. I'm Antonio Duval. Right now I stand as a junior in this school. I'm not very popular. If you asked someone who I was, chances are they'd look at you like you just grew a third eye. I'm what people would consider brilliant. I never understood why. Personally, I think they're just trying to trick me. _

"If you don't audition for Glee club, they'll send government agents to turn your family into mindless droids and steal your money," Antonio heard someone behind him say. Fear immediately showed in his light blue eyes. He looked around for whoever said it, but couldn't find anyone.

_Also, I forgot to mention that I have Paranoid Personality Disorder. It's not as bad as last year since I started seeing a therapist at the end of last school year, and my friend in Akron, whom I met only last summer, has been a help. However, the government is not a force to be reckoned with. Even if this person is just messing with me, I don't want to risk it. According to my friend, show choir is fun. Also, it's not like I haven't been thinking about Glee club. I'll just have to audition. What have I got to __lose?_

"Are you sure we should give New Directions another chance?" a girl with bright red hair, blue-ish green eyes, and wearing a Cheerios uniform asked. She stared at the audition sheet and the four names already on it. Her eyes shifted over to her twin brother and their friend, a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Shantel, you heard Natalia. Mr. Schuester has new plans for it. We love to perform, and quite frankly it was fun last year until the Sectionals disaster," her brother explained.

"You have a point, Glen. What about you, Dennis?"

"What have we got to lose? I was just waiting to see if anyone else was interested. Turns out three others are, including Natalia. I don't care what you to do, but I'm giving Mr. Schue another chance," Dennis answered, taking a pen and writing his name on the list. Shantel and Glen looked at each other. They smiled and turned to sign their names.

"Coach Beiste would probably kill me if I didn't," Glen pointed out.

"And Coach Sylvester would yank out my molars," Shantel said, wincing at the thought. They both put their names on the sheet and walked off.

Will checked his watch. It was 4:00, and six students were supposed to come to audition. He was a bit disappointed at the low amount of names on the audition sheet, however he was happy that there was anyone auditioning at all. Beside him sat Emma and Sue. He insisted Emma come so he could get a second opinion on the kids, and Sue demanded to be there since she was in charge of booty camp. Will rolled his eyes and looked at the list, calling out the first name.

"Natalia Lee"

Natalia walked on stage and went straight to the microphone. After clearing her throat, she began her name slate.

"My name is Natalia Lee. I'm a senior, and I will be singing 'Have a Nice Day' by Bon Jovi"

The instrumental began playing. Natalia strutted a bit across the stage and back as the music played.

"_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life. Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?_" She stomped her feet, taking the microphone off the stand and strutting a few more steps before giving a confident look towards the three "judges" in the audience.

"_Mama can you hear me? Try to understand. Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man? My daddy lived the lie: It's just the price that he paid. Sacrifice his life, just slaving away! Oh! If there's just one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night! I ain't gonna do what I don't want to; __I'm gonna live my life! Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice. Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly! When the world gets in my face, I say,_" Natalia furrowed her eye brows and smirked, "_Have a nice day. Have a nice day!_"

A guitar riff then began to play. Natalia grooved to the music as it continued playing. She looked into the audience to see a huge smile on Mr. Schuester's face. She allowed herself to give a genuine smile.

"_Oh! If there's one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night, I ain't gonna do what I don't want to! I'm gonna live my life! Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly! When the world gets in my face, I say: Have a nice day. Have a nice day! Have a nice day! When the world keeps trying to drag me down, I've gotta raise my hands; gotta stand my ground. Well I say: Have a nice day. Have a nice day. Have a nice day!_" Natalia put the microphone back on the stand and bowed. Emma and Will both stood and clapped, showing how impressed they were. Sue just glared at her, yelling "next". Will glared at her and sat back down. After Natalia left the stage, he looked at the next name on the list and called it out.

"Antonio Duval"

Antonio walked straight over to the microphone on the stage. When Will saw him, he was excited. He leaned over to Emma.

"This is the kid I talked about earlier! Prepare to be impressed!" he whispered. Emma just smiled. She nodded at Antonio to go on.

"My name is Antonio Jayden Duval. I'm a junior, and I'll be performing 'Blue Collar Man' by Styx," he slated.

"I've never seen a kid perform anything from Styx. Well, show us what you've got," Will stated. Antonio nodded and waited for the music. Once he heard the electric organ play, he turned around. He grabbed the blue shutter shades dangling off of his belt and put them on his head. Swiftly, he turned around, pushing the shades over his eyes.

"Boom"

He began moving to the beat of the music, waiting for more of the lyrics to start. Quickly, he pushed the shutter shades back above his head and onto the top of his head. He got closer to the microphone and began singing.

"_Give me a job; give me security! Give me a chance to survive! I'm just a poor soul in the unemployment line. My god, I'm hardly alive! My mother and father...my wife and my friends; you see them laugh in my face! But I've got the power, and I've got the will! I'm not a charity case! I'll take those long nights, impossible odds! Keeping my eye to the keyhole. If it takes all that to be just what I am. Well, I'm gonna be a blue collar man!_" Antonio took the microphone and started moving around a little more to put more life into it than there already was.

"_Keeping my mind on a better life! When happiness...is only a heartbeat away! Paradise, can it be all I heard it was? I close my eyes, and maybe I'm already there!_" the guitar solo began, and right on cue Antonio started adding choreography to random parts. He ran from one side of the stage to the other. Turning his back to the audience, he ran over to the band members playing the music. Going by each of them, he pantomimed the actions they were doing. He then alternated between twirls and leaps back to where he left the microphone in the stand to begin the next part.

"_I'll take those long nights, impossible odds! Keeping my back to the wall, if it takes all that! Be just what I am! I'm gonna be a blue collar man! You don't understand! I'll take those long nights, impossible odds! Keeping my eye to the keyhole, if it takes all night to be just who I am! Well, I'd rather be a blue collar- gotta be a blue collar- gonna be a blue collar man! Alright!_" Antonio pantomimed an air guitar as the very end started playing off. He looked directly at the three in the audience and smirked.

"_Believe it_," he said the final lyrics into the microphone. He then turned around while the finishing notes played. He ran forward, and hopped, twisting around. He ran, sliding to his knees and finally falling back. The last drum beat played and he got back up, looking into the audience. Will was ecstatic. He hadn't seen a performance so good in a long time. He believed he had just found his new male lead. Emma was even a bit excited and definitely impressed. Sue just kind of nodded. She wouldn't admit out loud that she liked the performance, but she also didn't complain

"That was completely outstanding! I'm speechless! I think it's safe to say...welcome to Glee club!" Will happily shouted. Antonio grinned.

"Thank you!" after, he rushed off the stage. Will examined the audition list again, advancing to the next name.

"Mimi Martin," he said, not recognizing the name at all. He stared as a petite girl with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair and big brown eyes walked on stage. She came to the microphone and smiled.

"I'm Mimi Martin. I'm a senior, and I'll be performing 'Fame' by Irene Cara," she slated. Unlike the last two, she didn't really move at all on stage. She came off as kind of plain to Will, and she hadn't started. He just stared until the lyrics started. Mimi smiled, and took a deep breath.

"_Baby look at me, and tell me what you see. You ain't seen the best of me yet! Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest! I've got more in me, and you can set it free! I can catch the moon in my hand! Don't you know who I am? Remember my name! Fame! I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly high! I feel it coming together! People will see me and cry! Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven! Light up the sky like a flame! Fame! I'm gonna live forever! Baby remember my name!_" she sung very strongly. Will was taken aback. He did not know where all that power and confidence in her voice came from. Sure she wasn't moving around, but that didn't matter. The vocals by themselves made up for that.

"_Baby hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right! You can shoot me straight to the top! Give me love and take all I've got to give! Baby I'll be tough. Too much is not enough, no! I can ride your heart till it breaks! Oo, I've got what it takes! Fame! I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly! I feel it coming together! People will see me and cry! Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven. Light up the sky like a flame. Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven! Baby, remember my name!_" she finished, and bowed, thanking them for listening.

"That was amazing, Mimi. And you say you're a senior?" Will asked.

"I do believe that's correct," she answered.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"I am, actually. My family just moved here from Indiana. I enjoyed being in Glee club back at home, so I figured to audition here!" Mimi explained.

"Well, your audition was killer. Welcome to the New Directions!" Will said. Mimi smiled.

"Thank you very much! I can't wait to start singing with you guys!" and with that, Mimi walked off the stage. It was time for the next person.

"Alexandra Bryant"

A shy girl with long brown hair slowly walked onto the stage. Her brown eyes squinted through her glasses to look at the audience. She clenched her eyes shut, approaching the microphone.

"Mah-my name is...Alexandra Buh-bryant. I'm a freshman, and I'll be singing 'I'm Free' by Kenny Loggins," she said, slightly stumbling over her words from the slight stage fright she had. Will was a bit unsure about this one, even more so than the last. He wasn't sure if New Directions could take another singer with confidence problems.

"_Looking into your eyes, I know I'm right. If there's anything worth my love, it's worth a fight. We only get one chance! But nothing ties our hands! You're what I want. Listen to me. Nothing I want is out of my reach. I'm free! Heaven helps the man who fights his fears! Love's the only thing that keeps me here! You're the reason that I'm hanging on! My heart's staying where my heart belongs!_" Will was actually impressed. Despite her shyness, she was able to sing without a problem. He knew he could work through her shyness to help her sing like the star she is.

"_I wanna hold you now! And I won't hold you down! I'm shaking the past. Making my breaks. Taking control, if that's what it takes! I'm free! Heaven helps the man who fights his fears! Loves the only thing that keeps me here! You're the reason that I'm hanging on! My heart's staying where my heart belongs! I'm free!_" Alexandra paused during the instrumental break for the lyrics to start again. She moved a bit to the music, almost as if she was starting to become comfortable. She smiled and looked out into the audience.

"_I wanna hold you now! And I won't hold you down! You're what I want. Listen to me. Nothing I want's out of my reach! I'm free! Heaven helps the man who fights his fears! Loves the only thing that keeps me here! You're the reason that I'm hanging on. My hearts staying where my heart belongs! I'm free!_" Alexandra finished. She looked hopefully into the audience, hoping that she'd made it in.

"That was very great, Alexandra. I'm impressed that you did so well with a song that is very masculine. You added your own feminine touch in a good way. Welcome to the Glee club. We are excited to have you," Will explained. Alexandra smiled happily and nodded. She quickly shuffled off the stage. Will couldn't believe there was only three left. Looking at the names, he smiled. They were kids in Glee club the previous year. He had to hand it to Natalia. She did a good job luring new people in.

"Dennis Cooper"

Dennis walked out onto the stage. He put his hands on his hips, wearing the classic look of confidence that he'd always had when he performed.

"I'm Dennis Cooper. I'm a sophomore, and I'll be performing 'I am a Rock' by Simon and Garfunkel," he slated. Will nodded and urged him to begin. Dennis gripped the microphone, putting his mouth close to it.

"_A winter's day...in a deep and dark December..._" he slowly backed away as the music got more upbeat, "_I am alone. Gazing from my window, to the streets below. I'm a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. I am a rock! I am an island!_" Dennis stepped away, snapping his fingers and bopping his hips to the beat.

"_I've built walls. A fortress deep and mighty. That none may penetrate! I have no need for friendship. Friendship causes pain! It's laughter, and it's loving I disdain! I am a rock. I am an island!_" Dennis smirked as a very short instrumental section played.

"_I have my books! And my poetry to protect me. I am shielded in my armor! Hiding in my room, safe within my womb. I touch no one and no one touches me! I am a rock! I am an island! And a rock feels no pain...and an island never cries..._"

"Thank you, Dennis. I'm glad to see you back in Glee club. Next up is...Glen Olson!"

Dennis walked off on stage as Glen walked off. When they crossed paths, they did a high five and Glen continued over to the microphone. He winked, a grin on his face.

"Hello, there! I am the amazing Glen Olson. I am a sophomore, and I will be singing 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel!" Glen slated. Mr. Schue chuckled. It was good to see the twins back. He missed their charming, witty selves.

"_It's nine o' clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin. He says son can you play me a memory! I'm not really sure how it goes! But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete! When I wore a younger man's clothes! La la la de de da. La la la de de da...da da. Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well, we're all in the mood for a melody! And you've got us feeling alright!_" Glen sang, putting his heart and soul into it. Will missed the passion in Glen's voice every time he sang. He felt glad to know he'd have it back.

"_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine. He gets me my drinks for free. He's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, but there's some place that he'd rather be. He says Glen I believe this is killing me, as the smile ran away from his face. Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place! La la la de de da. La la de de da...da da_," Glen took the microphone and ran over to the piano. He set up the microphone and began playing the piano interlude. When the accordion started playing, Glen grabbed the microphone.

_"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, and the manager gives me a smile,"_ Glen began walking back upstage, "_Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see to forget about life for a while! And the piano, it sounds like a carnival! And the microphone smells like a beer! And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, saying 'Man, what are you doing here?' Oh la la la, de de da. La la de __de da...da da. Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright!_" Glen finished. He placed the microphone back on the stand.

"That was terrific, Glen! Welcome back! Shantel Olson, it's your turn now. You're the last one, so show us what you've got," Will said. After Glen left the stage, Shantel skipped over to the microphone.

"Hi! I'm Shantel Olson! I'm a sophomore, and I'll be singing 'Mamma Mia' by ABBA!" she slated. The music started, and Shantel began moving her body to the beat.

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now! Will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control! There's a fire within my soul! Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look, and I forget everything. Whoa! Mamma mia! Here I go again! My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed you! Yes, I've been brokenhearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mamma mia! Now I really know! My, my, I could never let you go!_" Shantel moved around a little during the instrumental break.

"_Mamma mia! Even if I say! Bye-bye, leave me now or never! Mamma mia! It's a game we play! Bye-bye doesn't mean forever! Mamma mia! My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed you! Yes, I've been brokenhearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mamma mia! Now I really know! My, my, I could never let you go!_" Shantel did twirls as the last part played. When the music stopped, Shantel bowed and smiled at everyone in the audience.

"Mr. Schuester? What are your final notes?" she asked. He laughed.

"You're in, of course. I'm glad you came by and auditioned this year, Shantel. Thank you," Will said.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Glee rehearsal, then!" Shantel enthusiastically replied, walking off the stage. Will looked at Emma, then at Sue.

"What do you two think?" he asked.

"Well, I don't care what you or Erna think. I think they all could have tried a little harder. However, you're brain has turned to mush from all the product in your hair, so I know you can't pick out any flaws. I for one am dreading the first day of dealing with those sloppy boobs at booty camp," Sue explained. She then stood up and left. Will rolled his eyes. _Typical Sue, _he thought. Emma smiled at him.

"Just like every year, you have the talented kids. There's only seven, but everyone shines bright in their own way. I find it exciting!" she said. Will stood up, and offered a hand to Emma. She took it and helped her up.

"Thanks, Em. I'm glad I always have your support," he murmured. The couple looked each other in the eyes, smiling. Slowly, Will his mouth closer to hers. They shared a kiss before leaving the auditorium, hand in hand.

Will walked into the choir room the next day. He had grown so used to coming to an empty choir room, but couldn't help but smile when he saw seven kids in there. Mimi and Natalia were in a conversation, talking about whatever was on their minds. Mimi was trying to get Alexandra to join their conversation, but not succeeding very well. Glen, Shantel, and Dennis were standing around the piano, chatting and laughing. Antonio was sitting by himself, longingly looking back and forth between both groups.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the first Glee club meeting! As many of you know, I'm Mr. Schue, your coach for the next year. I look forward to teaching all of you. We are going to make it to Nationals. I can guarantee it. Now, then...who here is ready to sing?" Will asked. Everyone raised their hands, some more enthusiastically than others.

"That's the spirit! Alright, I have our first song. I find it to be a great song for all of us to sing for the first time. When I first started coaching this club, they were all underdogs. Since then, New Directions rose amongst the ranks here. I started seeing less underdogs every year. I was so used to it, and it made me happy to see all the talent coming in. However, I learned the hard way that anything can change. Watching New Directions go through so many changes was tiring, but I learned to roll with it," Mr. Schue explained, passing out the sheet music.

"The song I chose for us is 'Roll with the Changes' by REO Speedwagon. Now, I know from past experience that you'll all think REO is lame. However, it's not about how old the music is. It's about having fun with the song."

The room went silent. Everyone was looking through the lyrics, seeing which parts they were to sing. Will waited anxiously for someone to complain about how the song belongs trapped in a time capsule forever. His previous students rarely ever fully accepted anything that came before the 90s.

"Mr. Schue, I like REO Speedwagon's music. I think you made the perfect choice," Antonio firmly stated, a smile on his face.

"That's great! On that note, let's start rehearsing!"

Antonio stood on the same stage he had auditioned on the day before. This time, though, he had been joined by the other six. Mimi stood on one side of him, and Natalia stood on the other. Behind them, the other four stood. Antonio believed he should be nervous about getting a lot of the lines, but he wasn't. He just saw it as an ordinary day in the life of Antonio Jayden Duval.

The music began playing. Everyone began snapping their fingers and moving their shoulders back and forth. Antonio took three big steps forward as Mimi and Natalia lined up behind him. He began singing.

"_As soon as you are able! Woman, I am willing! To make the break that we are on the brink of!_" he stepped to the left as Mimi took over.

"_My cup is on the table! My love is spilling!_" Antonio walked to Mimi and twirled her as they sang together. "_Waiting here for you to take and drink of!". _Natalia stepped backward a few steps, turned around and slowly went by the four in back as she sang.

"_So if you're tired of the same old story! Oh, turn some pages!_" She stopped at the end and pulled Alexandra over. "_I will be here when you are ready to roll with the changes! Yeah!_"

Dennis, Shantel, and Glen all leaped forward as Antonio and Mimi were dancing around Natalia and Alexandra. Dennis took two more steps forward and started singing.

"_I knew it had to happen!_" The twins quickly came up behind him and put a hand on each of his shoulders and sang with him. "_Felt the tables turning! Got me through my darkest hour!_". Alexandra burst through Antonio and Mimi, sending them twirling off in opposite directions, and started her lines.

"_I heard the thunder clapping! Felt the desert burning! Until you poured on me like a sweet sunshower!_" Shantel, Glen, and Dennis all sat on the left edge of the stage, while Mimi, Natalia, and Alexandra set on the right edge. They leaned from side to side as Antonio walked in the middle of them and sang.

"_So if you're tired of the same old story! Oh, turn some pages! I will be here when you are ready...to roll with the changes! Ohhh, yea!_". Mimi and Shantel both went to stand beside him and sing with him. "_So if you're tired of the same old story! Oh, baby turn some pages! I will be here when you are ready to roll with the changes!_" Antonio stepped forward away from them and continued a bit longer by himself.

"_Baby! Roll with the changes! Ahh! You know, you know, you know you got to..._" the rest of the New Directions all stood back up and took to weaving in and out of each other, singing the background vocals.

"Keep on rolling!"

"_Oh, yeah!_"

"Keep on rolling! Oo!"

"_Ohh, roll with the changes! Keep on rolling!_"

"Keep on rolling!"

"_Oh, yeah!_"

"Keep on rolling! Oo!"

"_Ohh, now roll with the changes! Oh baby!_"

"Keep on rolling!"

"_Oh babe!_"

"Keep on rolling, oo!"

"_Oh, you got to, got to roll with the changes! Got to, got to, got to, got to keep on it!_"

"Keep on rolling, oo!"

"_You got to, got to, got to learn to, got to learn to, got to learn to roll!_"

The music continued on while longer. Everyone just kind of danced and had fun while still waiting for it to stop. Towards the end, they all continued to sing "keep on rolling" until the very end. They then all got in a diagonal line, raise their arms up, then pulled them down while putting their heads down as the last guitar chord played.

Will clapped joyfully as they finished, laughing.

"That was fantastic, guys! I do believe we are on our way up!"

Songs:

"Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi – _Natalia_

"Blue Collar Man" by Styx – _Antonio _

"Fame" by Irene Cara – _Mimi_

"I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" by Kenny Loggins – _Alexandra _

"I am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel – _Dennis _

"Piano Man" by Billy Joel – _Glen _

"Mamma Mia!" by ABBA – _Shantel _

"Roll with the Changes" by REO Speedwagon – _New Directions_


	3. Welcome

**New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

**"Welcome"**

Will energetically walked into the choir room. He made his way to the whiteboard and wrote down the word "welcome" in big, capital letters. He turned to the class and gave them a big smile.

"Hey, guys, last night I got the perfect idea for recruiting more members!" Will announced to the seven kids sitting in front of him. Natalia quirked an eyebrow, giving him a serious look. She recognized the tone of voice he was using. It was Natalia's fourth year of being in the Glee club. The excitement in his voice and the over-zealous gleam in his eyes were always two mixes in a recipe for disaster when it came to Mr. Schuester. She knew this was going nowhere except for being thrown into a dumpster extremely quick.

"Mr. Schue, it better not be some group number outside about how fun singing is. That's just going to get joke names on the audition sign-up list," Dennis said.

"Well, it does include a group number. Don't fret, guys! This is the key to getting more members. If you couldn't already notice, the theme this week is 'Welcome'," Will explained. Natalia let out an exaggerated groan. _I knew Curly-Q was going to plan something stupid like this. Life was fun while it lasted_, Natalia thought to herself.

"And what exactly do you want us to do with the word 'welcome'?" Antonio awkwardly asked.

"Sing a song with 'Welcome' in the title! Nothing will make new members want to sign up more than knowing how welcome they are here!" Will answered. Shantel and Glen exchanged annoyed looks before looking back at Mr. Schue.

"That's stupid. They should already KNOW they're welcome here. Are you sure you just don't have a tear fetish?" Glen asked, completely serious.

"You all must not have any faith in me as a teacher if you think I'm going to make you look stupid. Look, just listen to my plan and tell me how dumb you think it is after. You're all going to go outside during lunch and sing a song. What do you all think?"

"That's slightly better, I suppose. However, if the song is some lame nursery rhyme or something, we're going to get killed," Dennis complained.

"Dennis, I don't think 'Welcome to the Jungle' is a nursery rhyme," Will argued, a slightly cocky grin on his face. Everyone's faces lit up when they heard him say the song title.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Antonio happily said. Will started passing the sheet music out to everyone.

"Let's start rehearsing right away, then!"

* * *

_You know, if I ever thought I'd be standing in front of the whole school outside in early September heat, wearing a heavy leather jacket and skin tight leather pants, I would have considered myself having more than paranoia_, Antonio thought. _I know my friend in Akron told me that he has fun __working in Vocal Adrenaline despite the rigorous schedule which I've heard so much about (and I know it is pretty much illegal since the coach just about kills his students from the work), but I think even he'd think this is over the top._

"Mimi, it's way too hot out to be dressed like this," Antonio complained.

"Take that up with Mr. Schue. He chose these gaudy outfits," she retorted.

"He's not out here! I was okay with doing Guns n Roses before he decided to dress us all up like Axl Rose. I think I might pass out from this tight head band," he muttered, adjusting the bandana tied around his forehead, "What Mr. Schue doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Dude, relax. It's ten times better than being out here in nothing but a G-string, right?" Glen asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"All that would accomplish is the expulsion of us, and the eternal mental damnation of the witnesses," Natalia commented. They looked below where Alexandra was bringing the boombox. She looked up at them and waved. It was the single for everyone to get into position. Antonio rolled his eyes, leaning against the railing on the stone steps. Alexandra turned the boombox on and quickly ran up the steps to join everyone else.

The music began to play. Mr. Schue had originally told them to be rocking out on air guitars here, but it was a unanimous decision to skip that step in the choreography. Antonio begrudgingly put a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and sat on the railing. He wasn't particularly happy about being denied his shutter-shades, but arguing with a teacher was as useless as tits on a boar pig in his opinion. Antonio started to slide down the rail as he began singing.

"_Welcome to the jungle; we've got fun n' games! We got everything you want. Honey, we know the names. We are the people that can find whatever you may need. If you got the money, honey, we got your disease. In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! I wanna watch you bleed," _Antonio sang out. He went to the nearest table and sat down, lying back slightly. Mimi strutted over to the railing Antonio had just slid down from. She took a seat, embracing herself.

"_Welcome to the jungle; it gets worse here everyday! Ya learn ta live like an animal. In the jungle where we play. If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually. You can have anything you want, but you better not take it from me! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees!_" quickly, Mimi slid down the railing, singing, "_I wanna watch you bleed!_"

Mimi took a place next to Antonio. The two of them bumped fists before turning to look at everyone else standing at the top of the stairs. Glen put on a pair of sunglasses and began running down the stairs. He made his way over to the first girl he could find in the commons and got behind her.

"_You know where you are?_" he asked, moving to face her, "_You're in the jungle, baby! You're gonna die!_"

Everyone else ran down the concrete stairs, joining in finally.

"_Oh! In the jungle! Welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! In the __jungle...welcome to the jungle! Feel my, my, my serpentine! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your...It' gonna bring you down-HA!_" Everyone sang out. By the end of the song, they had all found their ways to the same table. Natalia glanced around. There was no applause or anyone begging to sign up.

* * *

"Dammit, Schuester, I knew no one would care," she muttered.

"Mr. Schue, your plan didn't work," Shantel informed, walking into the choir room. Everyone else came in after her and quickly took their seats.

"That's okay! I have another plan," Mr Schue announced.

"If it's another group performance outside, I'm going to revolt," Natalia warned.

"It's not necessarily a group performance. I asked Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester for help. I'm sending a group to go try to convince members of the football team to join and another to convince some Cheerios. Now, there is seven of you, but I'm sure you can manage one group of four and one group of three," he explained.

"I'm not doing it. You can't force me. I said no group performances, and this counts as one. I'm revolting. Now the issue with the groups being even is solved," Natalia stated, standing up and storming out of the room. Mr. Schuester looked in the direction she went, a bit concerned. He knew Natalia, though. _I better not get involved. She'll get over it_, he thought.

"Anyway, here's what you're all doing. Antonio, Mimi, and Alexandra will perform 'Welcome to my Nightmare' by Alice Cooper for the football players. Shantel, Glen, and Dennis will perform 'Welcome to the Occupation' by REM. I suggest you all start rehearsing. We want to blow them away," Mr. Schuester ordered.

* * *

_Schuester really wants to see us all get ripped apart. No one athletic will be interested in joining. I feel sorry for the others. They will probably end up with patriotic wedgies. I don't care how cold this sounds, but it's better those morons than me. They're in for a real suicide mission_, Natalia angrily ranted in her head. She walked to her locker and began entering her combination. A few feet away, she heard a couple of girls yakking.

"Ohmigosh...did you hear? Even that paranoid kid joined the Glee club. They must really be looking for losers," one said. The other snorted.

"You mean that Antonio kid? Oh, don't make me laugh. You know he actually has some paranoid disorder? Like a really real one? I also hear he's Jewish, which makes absolutely no sense. Jews are supposed to be smart, right?"

"They are. He's, like, retarded, though. Isn't that what anyone with a mental problem is? Retarded? I bet the Jew churches have banned him for it".

Natalia slammed her locker shut and stomped over to the gossiping snobs. As Natalia passed, she shoved them into the lockers they were standing beside. Natalia couldn't help but smile as she heard their whines of pain. She almost made it through the rest of the hall before a hand grabbed her shoulder and forcefully spun her around.

"Hello, Snot One and Snot Two. What can I do for you today?" Natalia calmly asked, looking right at the two girls that triggered her anger more than Mr. Schuester had in a long time.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" Natalia asked, smiling innocently.

"You pushed us, you bitch!"

"So I did. Consider this a warning. The next time you start ragging on someone you don't even know when I'm around I will do a lot more to you than push you against some lockers. Since you're both stick figures, and I actually have muscle mass because I happen to find meat more appetizing than a leaf of lettuce, you should feel threatened," Natalia explained, quickly walking away.

_That was extremely satisfying. Wait...CRAP! Does this mean Antonio really does have clinical paranoia? If it does, I walked all over him when I told him the government would be after him if he didn't audition for New Directions. Shit, I'm terrible! Ugh! I better apologize. I owe it to him._

* * *

"Okay, you babies, listen up!" Sue yelled into her megaphone, "I'm sure you're all aware that the Glee club has reached an all time low. Schuester asked me to allow you all to watch. It's probably going to be terrible, but if I don't see at least two of you sign up, I'm making you all do the fire routine one at a time, by yourselves."

Shantel twitched slightly. _I really hope this convinces a lot of them. I don't like the fire routine. I'd rather try my luck in a piranha tank. _Shantel walked in front of Glen and Dennis. She nervously looked at her fellow Cheerios and their intimidating glares. She swallowed her pride.

"Hey guys! My brother, friend, and I have put together this great number! It will blow you all away, I promise! So, without further ado, here's 'Welcome to the Occupation' by REM!" Shantel happily announced. Dennis pressed play on the boombox they dragged over. They turned their backs to face the crowd as the music started. Dennis was the first to turn back around.

"_Throwing your collar up inside__. Hang your dollar on me__. __Listen to the water still__; Listen to the causeway. __You are mad and educated. Primitive and wild. Welcome to the occupation_," he sang. Glen turned around, getting closer to him, singing the next part.

"_Here we stand and here we fight. All your fallen heroes. Held and dyed and skinned alive. Listen to the Congress fire. Offering the educated, primitive and loyal. Welcome to the occupation_." Shantel turned around and stood on the other side of Dennis.

"_Hang your collar up inside. Hang your freedom higher. Listen to the buyer still. Listen to the Congress. Where we propagate confusion, primitive and wild. Fire on the hemisphere below_," she sang. They all started running to random cheerios and communicating with them, singing the next part together.

"_Sugar cane and coffee cup. Copper, steel and cattle. An annotated history. The forest for the fire. Where we open up the floodgates, freedom reigns supreme. Fire on the hemisphere below_."

"_Listen to me!_" Dennis sang.

"_Listen to me!_" Glen sang.

"_Listen to me!_" Shantel sang.

"_Listen to me!_" they all sang together. The song ended. They looked around at the Cheerios. Most of them looked unimpressed and half-asleep. Glen rolled his eyes. _Those bitches didn't even pay attention. I seriously want to light some matches and attack them for being so rude! We were amazing! ...or at least I was. But that's all that matters! _He thought.

Sue took some sign-up sheets to the front of the locker room. She hung it up and turned to face everyone. A glare formed on her face. Slowly, she raised a hand and pointed to three people: One was an Asian girl with black hair and brown eyes. Another was a petite girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. The third was slightly older than them and don a head of dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Lei. Stella. Amber. Get over here," Sue ordered. The three quickly made their ways over to their overbearing coach. Sue pulled the Asian girl and the petite one aside, leaving the older one to wonder.

"Lei, Stella, you two are signing up for New Directions. I don't care if you're not interested, I refuse to be affiliated with a Glee club that's completely packed of brain-dead weirdos. Here's a pen; start signing," Sue ordered, handing them a pen. She then walked over to Amber. She folded her arms, and gave Amber a smile.

"Coach Sylvester, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking about not joining the Glee club. It looks fun, but I want to dedicate time to school and the Cheerios," Amber explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. You're cut," Sue said, patting Amber's back. Amber's eyes widened and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Cut? But I'm the head cheerleader! You can't just kick me off the squad!"

"Oh, yes I can. It's the Cheerios. You either die, or I kick you out. You see, I heard those nasty rumors about you. Stella told me"

"Rumors?" Amber was getting a bit worried now. She wasn't aware of any rumors that had been spread about her. The fact that Stella was involved made Amber extremely suspicious, though.

"Yes, rumors. I don't need a cheerleader that opens her legs to any boy that walks by. You betrayed me, Amber. I expect to have all Cheerio equipment from you back on my desk in the morning. Stella will be replacing you. She actually has the class and responsibility to keep her legs shut"

"Stella?! But she's a freshman! Not only that, but she's the sluttiest person in this school!" Amber complained.

"Don't tell lies about Stella. It's only making you look worse. Now get out of my sight. I'm highly allergic to the smell of high school hussies," Sue commanded, pushing her away. Amber hesitated a bit, looking down. She took the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting it fall. She slowly walked away in a depressed haze. As she left, she could have sworn she heard Stella yell at her to not let the door hit her ass on the way out.

* * *

"Shane, you're joining Glee club with me!" Stella yelled, slamming his locker shut. Shane just looked at her with emotionless blue eyes and started putting entering the combination again.

"Shane! I don't wanna join alone!" she whined, slapping his hand away from the locker.

"Whatever," Shane muttered. He walked away.

"You better join! Make sure to bring a friend!" Stella demanded. Shane didn't respond. Instead, he went straight toward his friend, Roderick. Shane crossed his arms and leaned up against the locker next to Roderick and sighed.

"I'm auditioning for the Glee club, apparently," Shane apathetically informed. Roderick stifled a laugh.

"Really, bro? Are you going to blow the audition?" he asked. Shane nodded.

"It's no different from everything else Stella tries to make me join. She told me to bring someone with me. You're auditioning, Roderick"

"It could be worse. I'll do it for you, bro. I've got nothing better to do today," Roderick agreed.

* * *

Antonio, Mimi, and Alexandra found themselves in a stuffy locker room full of a bunch of football players. They all felt uncomfortable. The air was humid with what was probably sweat, and it was extremely warm.

"Guys, these three are here from the Glee club. Mr. Schuester asked me to let them sing you all a song. Unless you want to run laps all afternoon, I suggest you all act maturely. Sign up sheets are located around the locker room," Coach Beiste announced. Groans were heard all throughout the room. Antonio cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I realize it's probably extremely hard for all of you jocks to pay attention to something artsy for more than thirty seconds. However, I'm sure you can find it somewhere in your brains to pay attention and not start throwing socks at us. Now then. We are performing 'Welcome to my Nightmare' by Alice Cooper. Prepare to have your minds blown," Antonio explained. He pressed a button on the boombox, and the three of them heard the music begin. They closed their eyes and put their heads down. Alexandra jerked her head up, eyes wide open.

"_Welcome to my nightmare, I think you're gonna like it, I think you're gonna feel you belong_," Alexandra sang, walking toward the crowd slowly.

"_A nocturnal vacation, unnecessary sedation, you want to feel at home 'cause you belong_," Mimi sang, repeating the same moves as Alexandra did.

"_Welcome to my nightmare_," they both sang. Antonio rapidly perked his head up, eyes wide. He looked around from side to side, smiling manically.

"_Welcome to my breakdown. I hope I didn't scare you. That's just the way we are when we come down. We sweat and laugh and scream here. Cause life is just a dream here. You know inside you feel right at home, here. Welcome to my breakdown...welcome to my nightmare_," he sang. The three stood in a circle, holding hands. They spotted themselves to keep from being dizzy and began spinning.

"_Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're gonna like it! I think you're gonna feel you belong! We sweat and laugh and scream here! Cause life is just a dream here! You know inside you feel right at home, here!_" they sang out in unison. They unhooked hands and let the laws of physics stop carry them until they stopped.

"_Welcome to my breakdown!_" Mimi and Alexandra sang.

"_Welcome to my nightmare!_" Antonio finished. The music ended. Antonio's eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of feedback. Suddenly, a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes stood, clapping.

"That was so cool! I wanna join! It looks like a lot of fun!" he yelled. Antonio smiled.

"That's great! I'm glad you enjoyed our amazing performance and actually have the guts to say it, unlike your neanderthal friends," Antonio replied.

"Atta boy, Tate! I'm proud," Beiste said.

"Anyone else? Please?" Mimi asked. The room was just silent for a few seconds as Tate signed his name on one of the sheets. A chorus of laughter and "yeah right's" erupted from the room. Alexandra, horrified, quickly ran out of the locker room. Mimi and Antonio exchanged glances before calmly leaving with their dignity still in tact.

* * *

Antonio stopped by his locker. He turned his head to look at the clock. _School's about over now. I better be getting home, seeing as how Glee rehearsal is canceled for the auditions. I better hightail it out of here_. Antonio grabbed his homework, shut the locker, and turned around. He was about to grab his shutter-shades on until he noticed he was surrounded by five of the football players from earlier. He sighed.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" Antonio asked.

_ "_You know what we want, choir queer!" one of them yelled. Antonio smiled and put his hands up.

"Actually, I'm bi-sexual, not gay. But I do love performing, so you got the choir part right," Antonio corrected.

"Cut the attitude! We can do this the easy way or the hard way," another threatened. Antonio rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I'm in a hurry to get home, so I'll choose the hard way," Antonio said, bolting off. He heard the jocks yelling at him and knew they were definitely chasing him. He didn't particularly enjoy running from them, but he figured running would mean getting home just that much faster. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could get on MSN and talk to his friend. The door was only inches away from Antonio. He turned his heads to the jocks chasing him down.

"Hey, guys, catch ya later!" Antonio yelled back at them as he burst through the door. He was stopped right in his tracks when he crashed into someone. There were more football players waiting for him outside. He stepped back, smiling at them. He raised his hands as they walked over. They picked him up and carried him to the dumpster.

"I sure hope garbage is kosher, choir queer!" one of them yelled as they threw Antonio in. He felt like he should have felt bad, but a visit to the dumpster has been a daily thing since halfway through his freshman year. The jocks would station near his locker until he came, and either escort him to he dumpster or just carry him. Antonio had tried several times to run, but never succeeded.

"Antonio, do you have a second?"

Antonio sat right up. He crawled to the front of the dumpster and cautiously sat up. He looked out to see Natalia smiling sheepishly at him. He smiled back, deciding it would be best to climb out. He approached her afterward and crossed his arms.

"I would have never guessed you're Jewish," Natalia commented. Antonio chuckled.

"Is it because my nose isn't inanely large?" he asked.

"That and your name isn't very Jewish. It's quite Spanish sounding, but not Jewish"

"That's because my great grandfather was a Spaniard that married a Jew. He agreed to let her raise her family in the Jewish faith, which carried over the generations to my family. However, I don't think you came to talk about my religion, so cut to the chase," Antonio demanded. Natalia sighed, giving him a guilty look.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm the one who told you that the government would come after you and your family if you didn't join the New Directions. I didn't realize at the time that you actually have paranoia," Natalia said.

"It's okay. My therapist explained to me that you were probably lying. I'm glad you came clean, though. It takes a lot of courage to admit what you did was wrong"

"So you forgive me that easily?"

"I don't see why not. I might not trust you for a while, but I still forgive you. Are you okay with that?"

"That's actually a lot better than I expected," Natalia cheerfully said, "And to make up for it, I will make sure to torment anyone that gives you a hard time. Deal?"

"Deal"

* * *

**Songs:**

**"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n Roses - _New Directions ( watch?v=kr8-E8may2Y)_**

**"Welcome to the Occupation" by REM - _Shantel, Glen, and Dennis ( watch?v=g7tdQEgpi94)_**

**"Welcome to my Nightmare" by Alice Cooper - _Antonio, Mimi, Alexandra ( watch?v=iQE0pfBAYQ8)_**

**Only three songs this time. I swear there were more, but I just couldn't fit them in without it being awkward. Next episode is going to be exciting, though! It's a Space theme and we get to see a a bit more of Alexandra's rocker side during a certain song from Europe :) So be sure to tune in on September 6 for the next chapter to see what happens!**

**Also, I'd appreciate some feedback to see if there's anything I should improve. It would mean a lot. ^^ **

**So...until next time!**


	4. Space

**New Directions: Underdogs Once Again **

**Space**

Crowds of people were pouring into the halls of Carmel High School for one of the biggest yearly attractions the school held: Vocal Adrenaline Invitationals. It was practically enough to fill the entire auditorium and then some. Antonio cautiously entered the school, for he was one of the several people there to see Vocal Adrenaline perform.

_I hope I'm actually allowed here. They are technically my rivals, but I really couldn't give a shit about the majority of them. I just want to see him perform_, Antonio thought, looking around the halls. He was in line to find a seat in the auditorium when a hand touched his shoulder. Antonio jumped slightly at the sudden contact and was about to shove the person away. _Wait! It might be him_. Antonio turned around and found himself greatly disappointed.

"Oh...hello, Mr. St. James," Antonio greeted. Of course it was Jesse St. James. The coach of Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't stay home during their Invitational. Antonio just hoped he wasn't about to get in trouble for being there.

"Well if it isn't Paranoia. I was going to avoid you, but then I remembered a little tidbit of news I'd heard from my star. If you're here to spy for your pathetic glee club, don't bother. You're no competition for us," Jesse said. Antonio faked a smile.

"Oh, I hope that's not a threat. Threatening the son of a paralegal isn't the smartest choice you could make. Now, I could tell you why I'm here, or I could let you twist in the wind"

"I'm not intimidated. Besides, you're here to see Romeo, aren't you?" Jesse asked. Antonio's smile softened a bit. He nodded.

"I thought so. He'll be glad you came. Go on and enjoy the show. Just be careful. Your brain might explode by the amazing performance my kids will be giving," Jesse commented, walking off. Antonio rolled his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't be scared by the likes of St. James.

Antonio quickly found himself a seat in the auditorium. He looked toward the stage which was still blocked from everyone's view with the red curtain. _I hate waiting for these things to start. They advertise it for starting as six, but it's not until 6:45 that the curtain is drawn back_, he ranted in his head. He looked at his watch, which read 6:17. He knew it would take a while.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome to last year's regional state champion, Vocal Adrenaline!" the announcer finally yelled.

"It's about time," Antonio muttered as the lights started to dim. The curtains parted, and the stage lights shined to show the choir lined up five in a row. The boys were dressed in white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, black ties, pants and shoes, and blue suspenders. The girls were in strapless, blue polka-dot dresses with a black sash around the waist, and heels.

"_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive! And the world – I'll turn it inside out, yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now. Don't stop me cause I'm having a good time. Having a good time!_" they all sang together. Suddenly a blonde boy burst out onto the stage.

"_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravity! I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me! I'm burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light!_" he sang.

"_I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you!_" Vocal Adrenaline sang with the blonde. Antonio was already clapping, thoroughly impressed.

"_Don't stop me now!_" Vocal Adrenaline sang.

"_I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball!_" the boy sang.

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!_"

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_Cause I'm having a good time!_"

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_Yes, I'm having a good time! I don't wanna stop at all, yeah!_" The guitar solo started and the entire choir continued with the intricate dancing they had been doing around the blonde for the entirety of the song thus far. The blonde smirked.

"_Oh, burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit, hey! I'm burning through the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_"

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_Yes, I'm having a good time! I don't wanna stop at all!_" every member of Vocal Adrenaline then dropped to the floor except for the blonde. He slowly meandered off stage, singing the outro to the song.

"_Ha da da da da...da da da da...ha da da ha ha ha! Ha da da...ha da da da da!_"

* * *

"It was so amazing! I swear my heart just about to stop during their performance of 'Don't Stop Me Now'," Antonio said, talking to Mimi and Natalia in the choir room. Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room, five new faces behind him.

"Hey guys, attention here! I'd like to welcome the newest members of New Directions! From the Cheerios, we have Stella Romero and Lei Chen! We have football player Tate Dawson! Also, we have Roderick Jones and Shane Alcotte!" he introduced. An unenthusiastic round of applause emerged as the five took seats.

"Well, this is great. Maybe now we might stand a chance against Vocal Adrenaline. According to Antonio, they're phenomenal this year," Natalia said. Mr. Schuester cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you spy on them, Antonio? That's bad," he scolded.

"No! I just wanted to see their Invitational for my own reasons. It was a radical show, though. It was a space theme," Antonio explained. Mr. Schuester swiftly turned around and wrote "Space" on the white board.

"Vocal Adrenaline wants to do space? That's fine. We can, too," he announced. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's terrible! There aren't any good songs with a space theme!" she yelled.

"You're wrong, there! In fact, for the pep assembly we will be doing 'The Final Countdown' by Europe. I was thinking we could give Alexandra a shot with it," Mr. Schuester winced slightly as he said Alexandra's name. Alexandra's eyes widened and she glanced around the room.

"You want...me...to sing it?" she squeaked.

"Of course. Are you familiar with the song?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's settled. We're doing space this week. Everyone, scour the internet for a space themed song you would like to sing for us. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all come up with," Mr. Schuester said with a smile. Antonio raised his hand.

"May I have the floor?" he asked.

"The floor's yours," Mr. Schue permitted, sitting down. Antonio walked over to the front of the classroom.

"I already have a space song in mind. There's no doubt in my mind that Def Leppard was the greatest band that ever lived. I've always wanted the perfect opportunity to sing this song. Now that I have it...prepare to be rocked by 'Rocket'," he stated, a smirk on his face. The music started. Antonio put his shutter-shades on, his smirk getting bigger.

"_Guitar...drums!_" A few of the Glee members that recognized the song began happily singing the back up vocals for him.

"_White light...strange city...mad music! All around! Midnight...street magic...crazy people...crazy sound! Jack flash! Rocket man! Sergeant Pepper and the band! Ziggy, Benny, and the Jets! Take a rocket! We just got to fly!_"

"_I can take you through the center of the dark_," the back up sang.

"_We' gonna fly!_"

"_On a collision course to crash into my heart!_"

"_I will be your! I will be your! I'll be your! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket, baby. C'mon. I'll be your satellite of love_," Antonio sang, back up helping.

"We're gonna fly," Antonio muttered.

During the instrumental break, he walked over to Alexandra, who was seemingly having the most fun. He smiled at her and offered his hand. Flustered, she quickly shook her head. Antonio rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand anyway. He pulled her up and dragged her to the front of the room. He figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get her over her stage fright. It was platonic, friendly, and helpful to the club. Alexandra seemed to go along with it, getting a bit more comfortable. Antonio invited her to do lead for the next section.

"_We just got to fly!_" she sang, strongly.

"_I can take you to the center of the dark_," Antonio sang, dragging her around in a circle.

"_We're gonna fly!_"

"_On a collision course to crash into my heart!_" he sang, clumsily placing his hands over his chest.

"_I will be your! I will be your! I'll be your! Rocket, yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket, yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket, yeah! Satellite of love!_" she sang out, grinning the whole time.

"_Guitar! Drums! We're gonna fly! We're gonna fly! Yeah! Rocket. Yeah," _Antonio finished, Alexandra singing the background vocals. Antonio laughed.

"Now _that_ is how you get over stage fright!" he praised. Alexandra blushed at all the applause she was hearing. _I really wasn't that good...calm down, people_, she thought.

Amber was outside the choir room as they performed. After being kicked off the Cheerios for the false slut rumors, she pretty much found out that it's best to stick around a classroom while waiting for the halls to clear. It's the best way to avoid the bullies. She looked longingly into the choir room from afar. Her only intent was to be safe. However, she suddenly felt a want to belong to anything. She didn't care if it was New Directions. She longed to feel like she had friends. Friends that wouldn't ditch her as soon as the Cheerio uniform came off.

Amber furrowed her eyebrows a bit. It became official. Amber Rose was going to audition for Glee club. Performing songs and dances would only be slightly different than cheer leading, and if there was one thing Amber was good at, it would be adjusting. She swiftly walked away to prepare an audition song.

* * *

After Glee club rehearsal, everyone got up to leave. Roderick grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Stella quickly followed him. She stalked him all the way to his locker before approaching. She tapped him on the shoulder, putting on her most seductive smile.

"Hello, Stella," Roderick greeted.

"You were great in Glee club today," Stella blurted.

"...but I didn't do anything in Glee club, bro"

"You didn't have to. I'm only in that gross club because I'm the new Cheerio captain, and whatever Coach Sylvester demands happens. Anyway, I was wondering something"

"Spill it, bro. I don't have all day"

"You're one of the few people in this school I have yet to bang. So, you're joining me in a threesome tonight," Stella demanded. Roderick frowned.

"But aren't you together with Shane?" he asked.

"He doesn't care. Besides, he'll be the third wheel tonight"

"Would he be okay with that, though?"

"Of course. I cleared it with him first. So will you be there?" Stella crossed her arms and smiled. Roderick nodded.

"Sure..."

"Great! Be at the Super 8 Motel tonight at ten!" Stella confirmed, walking away.

* * *

Amber slightly stumbled into the choir room that afternoon. She wasn't sure what to expect, though she knew it was damn near empty. She swept a couple locks of brown hair out of her face, peering around. She had expected to find Will Schuester in there, but it was empty. She shrugged.

"If I'm going to be spending time in here potentially, I might as well get acquainted to the place. Besides, I could give my song another rehearsal. I love killing two birds with one stone," she mumbled to herself, "Sure I have no background music at the moment, but it's all in my head. That's all that matters". She began humming the beginning tune of it as it started to play out in her head.

"_Only came outside to watch the nightfall with the rain. I heard you making patterns rhyme like some new romantic looking for the TV sound. You'll see I'm right some other time. Look now, look all around, there's no sign of life. Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth, you're looking at planet earth! This is planet earth!_" she sang loudly. She acquainted herself with various different parts of the room as she sang, as well as putting in her own dancing here and there.

"_My head is stuck on something precious. Let me know if you're coming down to land. Is there anybody out there trying to get through? My eyes are so cloudy I can't see you! Look now, look all around. There's no sign of life. Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth. __You're looking at planet earth. This is planet earth!_"

Amber squinted at the door as Mr. Schuester came in. He smiled at her and encouraged her to continue with the song. She smiled and nodded as he joined her.

"_Look now, look all around. There's no sign of life. Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth. You're looking at planet earth. This is planet earth! __Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! This is planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! Calling planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! Looking at planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! This is planet earth__!_" they both sang, smiling. Mr. Schuester chuckled.

"Duran Duran? I'm surprised to see that," he commented. Amber shrugged.

"They rock. Besides, I heard about your Space Week. I deemed it appropriate to audition for this club with a spacey song, even if it is just about the earth," she explained.

"Well, I approve of your choice"

"You better. So, speaking of auditioning...when can I audition? Can I even audition? It better not be too late. I'm not scared to take a Snapple bottle to someone," Amber threatened. Mr. Schue shook his head, grinning.

"That was the audition. I think you'd make a great addition. Could I get your name?" he asked.

"Amber Rose. You've probably heard of me"

"Aren't you the head cheerleader?" Mr. Schuester asked, writing her name down. Amber winced, looking down.

"I was. I'm no longer on the squad. I'd rather not talk about it," she stammered.

"Alright then, Amber. I guess I'll see you in Glee club tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it," Mr. Schuester approved. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, sir"

* * *

"Alright guys, we have another new member. Please welcome Amber Rose," Mr. Schuester announced. Amber smiled and took a seat next to Roderick. To her surprise, he quickly shifted to the chair next to him. She shrugged. He was probably just shy since she used to be the head cheerleader.

"Who here has a song planned for Space week?" Mr. Schue asked. Glen stood up, going to the piano. He shooed the accompanist away, sitting on the piano bench.

"I decided to pay a visit to Elton John's library for this one. It's more mellow than yesterday's, but it still rocks in it's own way," Glen said, smiling. He began playing and singing.

"_She packed my bags last night pre-flight. Zero hour nine a.m. And I'm gonna be high as a kite __by then. I miss the earth so much; I miss my wife. It's lonely out in space. On such a timeless flight...And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no! I'm a rocket man. Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_"

"_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids. In fact, it's cold as hell, and there's no one there to raise them if you did_," Glen stood up, moving to the front of the room.

"_And all this science I don't understand. It's just my job five days a week. A rocket man. A rocket man_," he grinned, going into the audience to random Glee club members here and there.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touch down brings me back round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no! I'm a rocket man. Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_," he had reached the far back of the choir room. He looked at at Lei, making his way over to her. He took her by the hands, pulling her out of her chair, and sat in it's place. He kept his hands clasped around hers.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touch down brings me back round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no! I'm a rocket man. Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_," he stood back up, allowing Lei to sit back in her spot. She ran a hand through her hair, staring at him in awe.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_," he finished. The rest of the class clapped as he took a seat beside Lei. She blushed slightly. Mr. Schuester walked back to the front of the class.

"Well, if no one else has a song, let's go rehearse Europe in the auditorium," he suggested, leading the way. Most of the class stood up to follow the curly-haired teacher. Glen stalled a bit, briefly looking back. Lei piled everything into her book bag before standing up to join everyone. Glen walked a bit slowly, making sure he was the only one around for her to talk to on the walk to the auditorium. Almost as if his wish had been granted, he felt Lei tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Glen. I really liked that song you did," she blurted. Glen smiled.

"Thanks. I noticed you were into it the most, which is why you became my amazing prop," he commented. She giggled.

"Yeah, well...to be fair, I was mainly staring because I think I know you. I was wondering...did you tutor me last year?"

"I don't know. I tutored a lot of middle school kids to make some spending money. Were you the Asian?"

"Guilty as charged. So you tutored me. I have to say I enjoyed it," she said. Glen rolled his eyes.

"It was only one session, though. Your mother _hated_ me! You didn't need my help, anyway. You were smart enough. I usually help failing students, but you had a solid 3.5 GPA," he added.

"Yeah, well...my mom believes that my race should define my ability. An Asian 3.5 is like an American 1.5. It's pretty harsh," she muttered. Glen nodded.

"Hey, do you wanna skip the rest of Glee club today? Hang out just you and me? I never got to know you, which is a shame," he asked. Lei avoided eye contact.

"Won't we get in trouble?" she stammered. Glen shook his head.

"Nah. Schuester doesn't care, as long as we get the choreography. It's not even that hard since we're just background ornaments," he explained.

"Alright, then. Will we be back after school? I have Cheerio practice, which I really can't miss"

"Of course. I can't miss football, either. Our coaches would mind if we missed that. Trust me. There's no worries," he reassured. Lei muttered an okay, and the two of them headed toward the outside of the building. Lei rubbed her arm nervously, looking up at him. She admired the confident look on his face. It captivated her more than anything else in the world should have.

"_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating; leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others. Futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you_," Lei let her hand fall into Glen's as he led her to a secluded spot outside.

"_You're from a whole other world...a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go: Lead me into the light_," they sat down under a shady tree, Lei leaning against Glen.

"_Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. I wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien! You're touch so foreign! It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial_," she looked into his eyes. Glen gave her a comforting smile, putting an arm around her.

"_There's this transcendental on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate. For you I'd risk it all. All! Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. I wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural! Extraterrestrial! Extraterrestrial. Extraterrestrial! Boy, you're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural! Extraterrestrial!_"

Glen wrapped his arms around Lei. She leaned against him more comfortable and closed her eyes. He leaned down slowly, bumping his nose against hers. Lei giggled softly, moving her mouth closer to his. The couple eased into a kiss. They kissed for a good five seconds and pulled away, leaning on one another.

* * *

"Be quiet, children. Quiet now. First, an announcement. There have been several reports of students smuggling vagrants from the streets in school for food. There will be zero tolerance of that. That is all. Please give it up for the New Directions," Figgins said into the microphone to a gymnasium full of restless teenagers. He stepped away as a few hundred unimpressed eyes fell onto the stage that lay in the middle of the auditorium and the curtain surrounding it.

The lights turned to a pure black. The beginning of "The Final Countdown" began playing. Colorful lights flashed around the gymnasium to the beat of the music. A few excited people cheered. A few beats before the lyrics, the curtain suddenly opened. From backstage, the boys came running from the left and the girls the right. The boys were in black leather jackets and pants, platform boots, and had random chains dangling places. The girls had regular white t-shirts, casual black vests, ragged leather skirts with knee-long leggings underneath. The leggings were ripped in a variety of places. They also had bright red platform heels. Everyone's hair was a classy mess.

"_We're leaving together_," Alexandra sang, walking on stage in front of everyone. She was the different one. She had on a black, leather skirt, a black v-neck with a white jacket over, and bulky black boots. Her hair was also ruffled. She resembled a fem Joey Tempest.

"_But still it's farewell. And maybe we'll come back to earth. Who can tell? I guess there is no one to blame. We're leaving ground_"

"_Leaving ground!_" Amber and Shantel sang in the background.

"_Will things ever be the same again? It's the final countdown!_"

"_The final countdown!_" she sang, New Directions doing back-up.

"_O-oh! We're heading for Venus! Venus! And still we stand tall. Cause maybe they've seen us and welcomed us all, yeah! With so many light-years to go and things to be found!_"

"_To be found!_" Stella and Lei sang.

"_I'm sure that we all miss her so! It's the final countdown! The final countdown! The final countdown!_"

"_Final countdown! Oh!_" New Directions sang.

"_It's the final countdown! We're leaving together!_"

"_The final countdown!_" New Directions sang.

"_We'll all miss her so! It's the final countdown!_"

"_Final countdown!_" New Directions sang.

"_It's the final countdown!_" Alexandra finished. The music faded and the entire gymnasium was quiet. Alexandra started to feel low. _I must not have done good enough for them_, she thought. However, suddenly there was an uproar of applause. Alexandra almost cried tears of happiness.

She turned around to see her fellow glee members applauding her as well. She looked from right to left, soaking in the kudos. The only member not applauding her (other than the obvious Stella, who was more concerned about getting kudos for her miniscule part) was Shane. He had the same apathetic look that was always on his face. Alexandra brushed some hair out of her face, slightly disappointed. Did he hate her or something?

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Amber yelled, going back towards the choir room. Lei and Shantel followed closely behind her.

"I'm surprised you're not in a deep of bottomless depression still," Shantel stated. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. The high of performing and eating real food again is worth not being a Cheerio. The only thing killing me is Stella replacing me...especially since I'm a virgin and she's an A-rank bitch of a skank," she explained. Lei and Shantel laughed. Amber looked ahead slightly, seeing Roderick walking alone.

"I'll be right back," she blurted, hurrying over to Roderick.

"Hey! I couldn't help but notice you're all alone. Did you have fun?"

"Get away from me," Roderick commanded, walking faster. Amber glared slightly.

"What?"

"Go away. I've given up on women, especially if they're anything like Stella," he coldly added, glaring.

"But I'm nothing like Stella!"

"Really? Because rumor has it you might as well be her twin. I don't need women right now, and I especially don't need sluts like you spraying your female juices all over me," he insulted. Amber stopped dead in her tracks, watching him walk away. Her jaw slightly dropped, and tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hey Amber. I forgot to tell you. Roderick is great in bed. He totally rocked my world," Stella mockingly informed, pausing only to crush Amber. Amber watched Stella strut off like the little bitch she was. Her breathing deepened a little as she fought the urge to cry. Shantel and Lei quickly ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Lei asked. Shantel put an arm around Amber, who shook her head.

"Well isn't that a shame. Little Glee loser looks like she's gonna cry," a football player announced in front of them, almost appearing from thin air.

"Go away, you asshole!" Shantel yelled, eyes narrowing.

"Those slushies are going to make you really fat one day!" Lei retorted. The football player snickered.

"Oh these slushies aren't for me. Welcome...to..." he raised the slushie a bit. The trio in front of him looked up at the slushie, eyes wide. Two more football players appeared beside him, also carrying slushies.

"Glee club!" they said together, giving Shantel, Lei, and Amber a slushie facial they would never forget. Amber finally gave up and allowed herself to cry as hard as she possibly could.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter was better than the last one! I made sure to add more than just three songs. In fact, here is the song list for this episode:

"Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen - _Vocal Adrenaline_

"Rocket" by Def Leppard - _Antonio and Alexandra_

"Planet Earth" by Duran Duran - _Amber and Will_

"Rocket Man" by Elton John - _Glen_

"E.T." by Katy Perry - _Lei_

"The Final Countdown" by Europe - _Alexandra with New Directions_

So, that's it for this episode. The next one is the New Directions Invitational! Also, there will be some Warbler stuff. The next episode is a tribute to a wonderful artist from the classic rock era!

Please review and follow if you enjoyed! It really helps! See you all next time!


	5. Double Vision

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the invitationals episode. I'm sorry for the huge delay if anyone actually reads this D; I'll get caught up here really soon. Anyway, at the end I'll give out links to the songs so you can listen as you read along and what the characters look like since I haven't yet. So, yeah. Here we go. **

* * *

NDUOA Chapter 4

_Double Vision_

Natalia sat in the auditorium of Dalton Academy one night. She rarely would ever think of going to such a place, but it was a hobby of hers to look at the Invitationals of other glee clubs. It gave her ideas of what to look out for and fight against in the New Directions. Tonight would be the Warblers' turn for her visit.

She heard various a capella voices start humming the beginning of a certain Journey song. She squinted in disgust. _Curly- Q must have gotten to these guys. They're starting to copy him. Gross. At least Schuester hasn't done this particular song yet. That makes it a bit less painful._

A brunette with dazzling blue eyes and olive skin walked out among the group, smiling at the audience. Natalia's eyes widened a bit. This boy was familiar to her. She shook her head. _There's no way it's him. Stop with your wishful thinking, Natalia._ She sighed, gradually getting her hopes down. The boy started singing.

"_Winter is here again, oh lord. Haven't been home in a year or more! I hope she holds on a little longer. Sent a letter on a long summer day made of silver, not of clay! Ooh, I've been running down this dusty road. The wheel in the sky keeps on turning. I don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Wheel in the sky keeps on turning!_"

Natalia started breathing a bit faster. As she listened to him sing, she could hear signs of some sort of European accent. She couldn't trace the origins quite yet, so she tried her hardest not to get too excited over the performance. Natalia bit her lip and continued listening.

"_I'm standing in the sleet and rain. Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again! The morning sun is rising—it's kissing the day! The wheel in the sky keeps on turning. I don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Wheel in the sky keeps on turning! Whoa-oh…for tomorrow…_"

Natalia began to recognize the accent as Greek. She let out a quiet squeak of excitement. There was a 90% chance that this boy was who she'd been searching for years to find the whereabouts of. She began nervously twiddling her thumbs, staring intently at the Greek boy singing.

"_Oh the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin. Ooh I Don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Wheel in the sky keeps turnin. Ooh I don't know I don't know I don't know ohoh! Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin! Don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Ooh the wheel in the ske keeps on turnin! Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin!_" the audience began applauding as the curtain closed. Natalia gathered all her nerves together and walked toward the stage. She stealthily snuck to the back and dodged a couple Warblers. She found the brunette boy and shakily tapped his shoulder. He turned to face her, eyes widening a bit.

"Ma'am, what are you doing back here?" he asked, Greek accent very apparent. Natalia swallowed and sighed.

"Apollo, don't you remember me? I'm Natalia Lee," she answered. Apollo's jaw dropped.

"Natalia?! Oh my God, it's been years! You've changed so much! You're taller…and your hair is a lot shorter than I remember," he commented. Natalia twitched her eyelid.

"Yeah, you can blame a Sectionals disaster. Anyway, I have an important question. Are you gay, or are you an asshole?"

"I'm an asshole. Duh. I still like women," he jokingly answered. Natalia allowed herself to giggle. This would be a fun night.

* * *

"And so for this year's Invitational we will perform Journey songs!" Mr. Schuester yelled to his Glee club. He wrote Journey in bold letters on the whiteboard. Natalia stomped into the classroom and erased the whiteboard. She stood in front of an exasperated Mr. Schuester and folded her arms.

"No. We are not doing Journey. The Warblers did that this year, and you've already raped their musical library. Come up with something fresh, Schuester," Natalia lectured and sat down.

"Natalia! That was rude! And why were you spying on the Warblers?" he asked.

"I wasn't spying. Besides, this is a wonderful opportunity to widen your horizons," Natalia retorted. Alexandra shyly raised her hand.

"What is it, Alexandra?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I think we should do a tribute to Foreigner instead…" she quietly suggested. Shantel and Glen squealed in excitement. Mr. Schuester wrote Foreigner on the board.

"We've never done a Foreigner song, so it will be fresh, and it's great music! We're doing Foreigner this year!"

Shantel and Glen enthusiastically shared a high five. The rest of the club gave approvals, silent or otherwise, and started coming up with song ideas. The twins scooted closer to each other.

"This is pretty exciting, huh?" Glen asked.

"Glen, don't be stupid. This is the best thing that has ever happened in this club!" she answered. He chuckled.

"I still remember the first song I ever listened to. It was 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. That was the moment I began to fall in love with the magic of music. Foreigner is what made me want to become a performer," Glen passionately explained. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

"I just think they have one of the very best libraries of music in rock history. You act like they're the greatest," Shantel muttered.

"They're among the greatest, though. It's a shame Lou Gramm isn't in the band anymore, though. Kelly Hansen just isn't the same," Glen complained. Shantel laughed and playfully slugged him.

"Whatever you say. You sure are serious about your music," she joked.

"Of course. I want to be a performer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go talk about Foreigner with some others," he said and left Shantel alone. She sighed and slumped in her seat. _Glen is so lucky. He's so dead-set on what he wants his future to be. I still haven't a clue! Whoever said twins share a brain and thoughts and stuff is an idiot. We may look alike, but we're so different. I'm audacious and fearless, but I don't have the passion he has. _

Shantel left the classroom unnoticed. She wandered down the hall, deep in thought. In her mind, she went back and forth between different options for her future. She wanted to perform, but she wasn't so sure she wanted the tabloids stalking her. She wanted to cheer professionally, but her spirit just wouldn't be in it much.

"Glen and I had our futures planned out together. We were going to be a three-person band with Dennis and make it big. We're growing apart, now…so I doubt it will happen. He and I used to be so close, but I feel like we're becoming strangers. As for Dennis, he's been so vicious lately. There's something wrong with him, but I know he won't tell me," she sighed.

"_I…thought I knew you well, but all this time I could never tell. I…let you get away, haunts me every night and every day_," Shantel began singing. She meandered down the hall, looking into the choir room at her brother and friend. She walked closely behind them.

"_You…were the only one. The only friend that I counted on. How..could I let you walk away? I'd give anything to have you here today! But now…I stand alone with my pride! And dream…that you're still by my side_," she swiftly turned around, glaring.

"_But that was yesterday! I had the world in my hands! But it's not the end of my world; Just a slight change of plans!_" she turned back around, glaring at Glen and Dennis.

"_That was yesterday! But today life goes on…No more hiding in yesterday…cause yesterday's gone! Oooh!_" Shantel angrily walked off, finding herself in the auditorium. She sat on the edge of the stage, recalling moments of her past.

"_Love…My love I gave it all. Thought I saw the light when I heard you call. Life…That we both could share had deserted me; left me in despair!_" she quickly stood up.

"_But now…I stand alone with my pride! Fighting back the tears: I never let myself cry! But that was yesterday! Love was torn from my hands! But it's not the end of my world; just a little hard to understand. That was yesterday! You won't find me in yesterday's world…now yesterday's gone…Good-bye yesterday! Now it's over and done! Still I hope somewhere deep in your heart…yesterday will live on! Ooh!_" Shantel finished, sitting back down on the stage. She heard footsteps behind her and sighed.

"Hey Glen…" she greeted. He sat beside her and smiled.

"Something's on your mind. You always sing that song when you're frustrated," he noted.

"I can't keep anything from you, brother. You seem so certain of what you're doing in the future, and I have no idea. Even if I'm the tougher of the two of us…"

"I'm still the most passionate. I get it. Well, it wasn't easy for me. I still have doubt sometimes. However, there's one song that helped me figure out without a doubt that I want to be a performer. I'd like to say it's my theme song. Would you like to hear it?" Glen asked. Shantel nodded and quickly turned around, crossing her legs. The music started, and Glen grabbed a microphone.

"_Standing in the rain with his head hung low. He couldn't get a ticket: It was a sold out show. He heard the roar of the crowd! He could picture the scene. He put his head to the wall, then like a distant scream! He heard one guitar! Just blew him away! He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day he bought a beat up six-string from a second hand store. He didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure that one guitar felt good in his hands. It didn't take long to understand. That one guitar slung way down low was the one way ticket. Only one way to go_," Glen made Shantel stand up and started dancing with her.

"_So he started rocking! Ain't never gonna stop! Gotta keep on rocking! Gotta make it to the top and be a jukebox hero! Got stars in his eyes! Jukebox hero! With just one guitar! Jukebox hero! He'll come alive tonight!_" he let go of Shantel and sat on top of the piano.

"_In a town without a name…_" he sang, stretching his arm out.

"_In a heavy downpour, he thought he passed his own shadow by the backstage door. Like a trip through the past to that day in the rain! That one guitar made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep on rocking! Just can't stop! Gotta keep on rocking! That boy has got to stay on top and be a jukebox hero! He's a jukebox hero! Yeah, jukebox hero! With that one guitar he'll come alive…come alive tonight! Jukebox hero! Jukebox hero! He's got stars in his eyes. Stars in his eyes!_" Glen finished. Shantel hugged him.

"That was a nice song. However, it didn't help a whole lot. It did raise my spirit, though," she complimented. Glen shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought it would"

* * *

After Glee rehearsal, Stella stalked Shane to his locker. Once he entered his combo and opened it, she popped up behind the locker door and slammed it shut. Shane gave her one of his usual emotionless looks before entering the combination once again. Stella folded her arms, giving him a seductive look.

"Shane, you haven't said a word to me since our threesome with Roderick. What's up with that?" she asked.

"Please go away," he muttered. Stella glared slightly.

"Oh, but why would I do that? I just miss you. Can't you see it? How about we go have a little quickie, sweetheart?"

"Gross"

"Oh, do you want something a bit more romantic?"

"…you're a hussy" Shane coldly stated. Stella snorted.

"Okay? I like sex," she defended. Shane rolled his eyes.

"With other men"

"I also like variety. Why are you just now having a problem with this? You know this relationship is open! Ehh…that was part of our original agreement!" Stella shouted. Shane stared at her.

"It's not fair," he said. With that said, Shane shut his locker and walked off. Stella glared slightly at him.

"_Daylight, alright, I don't know, I don't know if it's real. Been a long night and something ain't right. You won't show, you won't show how you feel! No time ever seems right to talk about the reasons why you and I fight! It's high time to draw the line…put an end to this game before it's too late. Head games! It's you and me, baby. Head games! Till I can't take anymore! Head games! I don't want to play those head games!"_ Stella sang, slowly following Shane.

"_So near, so far away. We pass each other by 'cause we don't know what to say. It's so clear; I'm sorry to say! But if you want to win you gotta learn how to play head games! Always you and me, baby. Head games! Till I can't take it anymore. Head games! I don't want to play those head games,_" she continued to sing. She stopped and began walking away from him.

"_Head games…in the first degree! Head games, yeah! Always you and me! Head games! Why do you do it baby? Head games_…"

* * *

Antonio rushed into his room once he got home. He quickly turned the computer on and sat down. As he waited for the computer to start running, he took a law book off the huge bookcase in his extremely tidy room. He pretended to skim through it, looking up at the computer screen every now and then. _I hope he's online. I'd rather pretend to be writing a research paper than pretend to be reading a law book for the billionth time. Oh, father, why must you force me to conform to such a stupid Jewish stereotype?_

Once the computer warmed up, Antonio quickly clicked on the desktop shortcut for MSN messenger. He tapped his fingers on his desk as it slowly opened and logged him on. Antonio clicked on his favorite contacts and almost squealed in happiness at the green box surrounding a picture of an anime chibi blonde. Antonio began typing.

_Antonio Duval:_ Hello, Romeo! How are you?

_Romeo Jensen:_ Oh, I'm great! What's up in your neck of the woods?

_Antonio Duval:_ Not much :I Well, we have an Invitational coming up, soon. Schuester is making me sing again. I swear he has some weird obsession with me.

_Romeo Jensen:_ I think that means he chose you to be his star : ) Congratulations on becoming a slave to your coach. Mr. St. James keeps me busy most days of the week.

_Antonio Duval:_ Oh ha ha D: Schuester is SO boring. I wish I had more of a challenge.

_Romeo Jensen:_ Bummer. Anyway, when's your Invitational?

_Antonio Duval:_ It's this Friday. Will you be there?

_Romeo Jensen:_ : ( I'm not sure. Vocal Adrenaline practice runs pretty late. I also think I have a football game that day.

_Antonio Duval:_ It's fine. I gtg. Daddy dearest is coming. Bye!

Antonio logged off of MSN. He heaved a sigh of disappointment. _I guess I shouldn't have been expecting too much from Vocal Adrenaline's star. For all I know I annoy him. I'll just leave him alone for a while. Wouldn't want to creep him out._

* * *

Alexandra stood alone behind the red curtain of the auditorium stage. She slightly twitched. _Mr. Schuester…I don't want to sing this alone! Stop doing this to me! It's totally messed up!_ The opening guitar of "Double Vision" began playing. The red curtain parted. Alexandra allowed a performing persona to overcome her as her fear dissolved away.

"_Feeling down and dirty, feeling kind of mean! I've been from one to another extreme! This time I had a good time, ain't got time to wait! I wanna stick around till I can't see straight! Fill my eyes with that double vision. No disguise for that double vision. Oo! When it gets through to me it's always new to me. My double vision gets the best of me!_" she sang strongly. The crowd practically roared with excitement. Alexandra gave a cocky smile, continuing.

"_Never do more than I, I really need. My mind is racing, but my body's in the lead! Tonight's the night I'm gonna push it to the limit. I lived all of my years in a single minute! Fill my eyes with that double vision. No disguise for that double vision. Oo! When it gets through to me it's always new to me! My double vision always seems to get the best of me! The best of me, yeah!_" Alexandra quickly left the stage as the music faded smoothly into the beginning of another Foreigner song, this one softer. Glen slowly walked onto stage, microphone in hand. The rest of the boys followed, backing him.

"_So long…I've been looking too hard. I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find. I only know it's a matter of time when you love someone. When you love someone. It feels so right, so more than true. I need to know if you feel it too! Maybe I'm wrong. Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? This heart of mine has been hurt before. This time I wanna be sure. I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you; Your loving will survive. I've been waiting for someone new. Make me feel alive. Yeah waiting…for a girl like you…to come into my life_," Glen sang. He fondly thought about Lei before continuing to the next lyrics.

"_Now I know it's right from the moment I wake up till deep in the night! There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be than holding you tenderly. I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life! I've been waiting for a girl like you; your loving will survive. I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive! Yeah, waiting for a girl like you…to come into my life…_" The song ended. The lights on the auditorium shut off, leaving the stage glow ebony. The audience stared in anticipation.

Suddenly the first few notes of "Urgent" played. The audience roared in excitement. As the guitar continued, the stage lights flashed to the beat of the song. Antonio and Mimi could be seen upstage, the rest of New Directions behind them dancing. Mimi and Antonio shifted to face each other.

"_You're not shy; You get around. You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground. You stay up; you won't come down. You wanna live. You wanna move to the sound_," Mimi sang to Antonio.

"_Got fire in your veins! Burin' hot, but you don't feel the pain! Your desire is insane. You can't stop until you do it again!_" he sang back.

"_Sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes_," she sang.

"_Maybe you're thinking of some other guy!_" he sang.

"_But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right! That's why you call me in the middle of the night!_"

"_You say it's urgent. So urgent, so oh oh urgent. Just wait and see how urgent my love can be! It's urgent!_" They sang together, New Directions singing back up.

"_You say it's urgent. Make it fast; Make it urgent! Do it quick; Do it urgent! Gotta rush, make it urgent! Want it quick, urgent urgent emergency! Urgent urgent emergency! Urgent urgent emergency! Urgent urgent emergency! So urgent! Emergency…emer…emer_" they all finished. The curtain closed afterwards. The audience cheered excitedly at the immaculate performance.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode! The next episode is the school musical. I'll give you a hint to what it is. It has three main characters, it's a short musical, and it got its fame on the internet. Also NPH :3**

**As promised, links to songs**

**Wheel in the Sky: watch?v=wMSd-hpKX8M**

**That Was Yesterday: watch?v=ns1yhoFTqJ0**

**Jukebox Hero: watch?v=c7tzi8wkYgI**

**Head Games: watch?v=mctBMLUQdsg**

**Double Vision: watch?v=oxKCPjcvbys**

**Waiting for a Girl Like You: watch?v=BrzzR-3PPqw**

**Urgent: watch?v=JA6id4-BDg**

**And these are characters that we have pictures of at the moment**

**Antonio (and Natalia): /d5gtsix /d59anfw**

**Natalia: /d59ll5v /d5blpp8**

**Lei: /d5ampcl**

**Apollo (not full body...old pic): /d51uofe**

**Amber: /01mdynux1tbo **

**Others: My characters /d59h9kr (the only designs I still use are Mimi, Amber, and Romeo. The others went through major renovations)**

**Others: Sister's characters /d5airem**

**That's all! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dr Horrible's Glee-Along Blog

**Author's Note: I'm slowly getting caught up. I promise I will get everything done by the time the week is through ;w; and links to the songs will be below if you wanna listen. **

* * *

**New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

"**Dr. Horrible's Glee-Along Blog"**

"Natalia, would you like to tell Principal Figgins why you're in here?" Mr. Schuester asked. Natalia bit her lip, looking away.

"I kind of attacked Schuester..." she answered.

"Natalia, that is unacceptable! Why did you attack him?" Figgins questioned. Natalia sighed.

"It went like this..."

**I was sitting in the choir room, being bothered by Antonio. He was saying some weird thing about how the Illuminati is real. I don't know; I just tuned him out. Then, ugh...Schuester walked in. I was excited because he was talking about the musical the day before, and the douchebag promised me the lead. However, I was also skeptical because he was planning on doing **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_**. **

** "_Guys, I have bad news. We can't do _Repo_ for this year's musical_," Mr. Schuester announced. Everyone was disappointed for some reason. I didn't really care. My parents would kill me if we did _Repo_ being the strict Catholic family they are. **

** "_What will we be doing, then_?" Mimi asked. **

** "_We're doing _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_! It's a classic, appropriate musical from the internet, and I have the cast already picked out!_" **

** "So...I'm going to be Penny, right?" I asked. **

** "No, Natalia". Then it happened. I screamed and jumped toward him. It took Tate, Roderick, and Glen to hold me back. I managed to rip out some strands of his hair, though. **

"Mr. Schuester promised me the lead to the musical earlier this year! I am not receiving that, nor am I receiving the solos he promised me by the looks of it!" Natalia shouted.

"I promised you the lead when we were doing _Repo! _We aren't anymore, so I can't just give you the role! I have the perfect cast picked out for _Dr. Horrible_ right now!"

"Let me guess...Antonio is Dr. Horrible, Mimi is Penny, and some douche like Shane is Captain Hammer?" Natalia guessed. Mr. Schuester's jaw dropped. She guessed right.

"Um...no...I...will let you know"

"I guessed right. Farewell, Schuester," Natalia stormed off.

* * *

"So guys, I have the castlist done for the musical. It took a lot of consideration, but I finally found the perfect roles! For Dr. Horrible, I have chosen Glen Olson. Penny shall be Lei Chen, and Captain Hammer will be perfomed by Tate Dawson!" Mr. Schuester announced. Hardly anyone was enthused. Shantel glared.

"While that's all fine and dandy, what about the rest of us? Do we have to sway in the background?" Shantel asked.

"Well, no, but there are only three leads. You will all be supporting cast"

"I call hacks!" Shantel yelled. Lei smiled nervously, trying to calm Shantel down.

"Um...I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Schuester, but I can't really sing that well. And why me...for Penny?" Lei wondered.

"You have enough talent to play Penny! And you're a lot like Penny anyway," Mr. Schuester explained. Lei was slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Lei. I'll give you personal Glen-quality singing lessons. You'll be better than Penny by the time we're done" Glen offered.

"Oh...well...okay. Thank you!" Lei thanked, smiling sheepishly.

"Aw, sweet! I just realized I got a lead! I gotta tell Kourtney!" Tate exclaimed. Roderick looked at him.

"Bro...volume control".

"Alright, guys, let's start rehearsing!" Mr. Schuester suggested.

* * *

"Hey, Kourt-Kourt!" Tate yelled, running over to a blonde Cheerio. She turned around, staring at him with intense aqua eyes.

"What is it, Tate?" she asked. He pulled her into a hug, smiling.

"I got a lead role in the school musical!"

"Really? That must be great..." Kourtney unenthusiastically responded.

"It is! So, can I count on you to come watch me?" Tate pressed. Kourtney frowned.

"Tate, you know I'm busy with the Cheerios"

"So you'll come?"

"We'll see. I more than likely will, but I might not be able to stay through the whole thing," Kourtney answered. She pushed him away lightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off. Tate smiled, mentally congratulating himself on convincing her to come. He began walking away until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Stella. He smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Stencil. How are you?" Stella glared.

"Ehh...it's Stella. I'm fine...though I could be better," Stella seductively replied, rubbing a finger over his cheek where Kourtney kissed him. Tate looked at her with a sad expression.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes...I have an..._itch_ I need scratching. Could you help me?"

"Sure! Where is it? On your back?" Stella glared again.

"Sex, Tate! I want to have sex with you!" she shouted. Tate chuckled.

"Oh, you Freshman are so cute! I'm sorry, but I'm committed to Kourtney. She's all the sex and love I could ever need. You could try asking a single person, though! Good luck, Stella!" Tate suggested, leaving her. Stella growled. She stomped her foot in anger.

Stella looked around, trying to scope a new piece of ass. Just about everyone she saw had been banged already by her. Stella was about to give up in defeat when Antonio walked by. She had never gotten him into bed. _This could be Stella Romero's lucky day!_ She rushed over to him before he could leave.

"Antonio, you are coming over to my house tonight," Stella demanded.

"Um...what?"

"You, me, sex tonight. You won't regret it. I'm better at sex than a porn star"

"...I'm not coming over," Antonio decided.

"But if you don't then...um...the, uh...the Illuminati will definitely take over the world and will make sure you get the worst treatment!" Stella threatened. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. If it will shut you up, we will have sex tonight. But I don't want to go to your house. So how about the Motel Six?" he offered.

"Sounds great. See you there at eight!"

Stella skipped away, satisfied with herself. _I can get any guy with half a brain into bed with me. I'm so awesome!_

* * *

"_Any dolt with half a brain could see the human kind has gone insane to the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo if I throw poison in the water main. Listen close to everybody's heart and hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart and crashing to the ground. I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's filled with filth and lies! But it's plain to see evil in side of me __is on the rise!_" Glen sang in his bedroom. Lei popped out behind him.

"_Look around. We're living with the lost and found. Just when you feel you've almost drowned, you find yourself on solid ground and you believe there's good in everybody's heart. Keep it safe and sound. With hope you can do your part to turn a life around. I cannot believe my eyes! Is the world finally growing wise? Cause it seems to me some kind of harmony is on the rise!_" she sang. They faced opposite directions as the next part of the song where they sing different parts at the same time began.

"_Anyone with half a brain_"

"_Take it slow"_

_ "Could spend their whole life howling in pain"_

_ "He looks at me and seems to know"_

_ "Cause the dark is everywhere, and Penny doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain"_

_ "The things that I'm afraid to show, and suddenly I feel this glow"_

_ "Listen close to"_

_ "And I believe there's good in"_

_ "Everybody's heart"_

_ "And hear that breaking"_

_ "Keep it safe and"_

_ "Sound"_

_ "Hopes and dreams are shattering apart"_

_ "With hope you can do your part"_

_ "And crashing to the ground"_

_ "To turn a life around"_

_ "I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's"_

_ "Filled with filth and lies"_

_ "Finally growing wise"_

_ "It's plain to see!"_

_ "Evil"_

_ "Rapture"_

_ "Inside of me...is on the rise..._"

"Lei, you're really good at singing, to be quite honest. You're not as terrible as you think you are"

"Thanks, Glen...but I'm not that good"

"Nonsense! Don't sell yourself so short! You're not amazing, but you're still very good," he complimented. Lei smiled.

"Hey, Glen?" she asked.

"Yes, Lei?"

"I'm confused about us. We can't pretend Space week never happened. We kissed and...I liked it. We never did go to Cheerio or football practice that afternoon," Lei pointed out. Glen put an arm around her.

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend? I'd love to be your boyfriend," Glen beamed.

"I'd like that..." Lei replied.

"Great! Then it's official!". The two shared a kiss. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Glen! I'm here for rehearsal! Sorry I'm late!" Tate hollered on the other side. Glen opened the door, letting him in.

"It's good you showed up. Would you like to go through 'A Man's Gotta Do' first?" he asked. Tate nodded. Lei quickly found the instrumental on the boombox and the song began.

_"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through. All that matters...taking matter into your own hands. Soon I'll control everything. My wish is your command_" Glen sung. Tate burst into focus.

"_Stand back everyone; nothing here to see. Just imminent danger, in the middle of it me. Yes, Captain Hammer's here, hair blowing in the breeze. The day needs my saving expertise! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! It seems destiny ends with me saving you. The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death! So please give me a second to catch my breath_," he sang. Lei went in front of Tate.

"_Thank you hammer man, I don't think I can explain how important is is that you stopped that van. I would be splattered, I'd be crushed into debris. Thank you sir for saving me!"_ she sang.

"Don't worry about it; _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!_"

"_You came from above_"

"_Are you kidding?_"

"_It seems destiny ends with me saving you!_"

"_I wonder what you're captain of?"_

_ "What heist were you watching? Stop looking at her like that!"_

_ "When you're the best, you can't rest. What's the use?"_

_ "My heart is beating like a drum"_

_ "Did you notice he threw you in the garbage?!"_

_ "If there's ass needs kicking some ticking bomb to diffuse"_

_ "Must...must be in shock"_

_ "I stopped the van...the remote control was in my hand!"_

_ "The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death!"_

_ "Assuming I'm not loving you to death!"_

_ "Whaat...e...ver..."_

_ "So please give me a sec to catch my breath..."_

_ "Balls!"_

* * *

Dennis marched into a laundromat somewhere between Lima and Westerville. There were several laundromats in Lima, but Dennis wasn't interested in them. He always went specifically to this laundromat for two reasons. One, his parents sucked at doing laundry and didn't trust him to use their "amazing" washer and dryer. Two, there was a person Dennis loved seeing at this one.

Dennis went straight to a washing machine and proceeded to dump his clothes into it. He glanced around the building as he put laundry detergent in. He couldn't find the subject of his interest. Dennis glared back down at the detergent still pouring into the washing machine. He quickly realized that he'd been pouring detergent in for the past few seconds.

"Crap!" he yelled, pulling it away. Saying a few choice words, he noticed that he'd mistakenly used all his laundry soap. Dennis glanced at the other loads of laundry. He began the first load and ran a hand through his hair, stressed.

"How am I going to do those other loads? Dammit, Dennis, you're an idiot..."he muttered. Dennis quickly brightened up as he saw the main reason why he was there enter. A tall boy with blonde hair that wasn't too long, but not too short entered. He was dreassed in a uniform for Dalton Academy and was carrying a few loads of laundry. Dennis's brown eyes practically glittered with excitement as his heart skipped a few beats. He put a hand to his chest and felt the butterflies in his stomach.

It reminded him of Dr. Horrible and Penny. Dr. Horrible wanted to tell Penny how he felt, but couldn't bring himself to. The only difference in Dennis's case was that both he and the blonde were boys. Dennis didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. He felt it would be the end of his world if anyone found out. Dennis took a deep breath and began to re-enact "My Freeze Ray"

"_Laundry day. See you there. Underthings. Tumbling. Wanna say...love your hair. Here I go...mumbling. With my freeze ray I will stop the world. With my freeze ray I will find the time to find the words to...tell you how. How you make. Make me feel. What's the phrase? Like a fool? Kind of sick? Special needs? Anyways..._" Dennis slowly tried to make his way to the blonde as his head song continued.

"_With my freeze ray I will stop the pain. It's not a death ray or an ice beam that's all Johnny Snow. I just think you need time to know that I'm the guy to make it real. The feelings you don't dare to feel. I'll bend the world to our will. And we'll make time stand...still!_" Dennis was closer.

"_That's the plan. Rule the world. You and me. Any day_"

"Love your hair!" Dennis accidentally said out loud to the blonde.

"What?" he replied. Dennis blushed and backed away.

"No, I ju...I, uh, love the...air! Hah!" he corrected, smiling.

"_Anyway. With my freeze ray I will stop!_" Dennis bit his lip and quickly approached the blonde again. He stuck his hand out.

"Hello. Um...I'm, uh...I mean my name is...uh...Dennis Cooper. I was, um...wondering if I could, like...use some of your detergent in a bit? I seem to have used mine...up...hah..." Dennis awkwardly asked. The blonde smiled and shook his head.

"I'm James Clarke. Nice to meet you, dude. And sure. Bring your clothes over here," James ordered. Dennis nodded, hurrying back over to his clothes. He grabbed the remaining loads and shyly walked back over. He put another load into the washer next to James's. James shifted over and put some detergent in and started the washer for Dennis. _Dammit...I'm finding it hard to breathe. He's so...wonderful..._

* * *

Antonio was lying on a couch, Stella on top of him. They had found themselves in a passionate make out session. However, with every kiss Antonio found himself more and more uncomfortable. He didn't feel it was right. He didn't feel turned on. He just felt dirty.

No matter how hard he tried to get into it, he kept imaging kissing Romeo. He tried to shove the thoughts out of his imagination, but it was useless. Antonio felt he should feel turned on. He was supposed to be bi-sexual, so the kiss of a woman would surely turn him on, right?

Wrong. Antonio couldn't muster a hard on. It was beginning to just be sad. He opened his eyes to see Stella practically devouring his lips. It was too much. Antonio forcefully pushed her off.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore," he announced, standing up. He searched around for his shirt. Stella glared harshly at him.

"Oh, come on! You can't just stop in the middle of a make out session! We haven't even gotten completely naked! And you're actually really hot for a bi-sexual Jew," Stella shouted, trying to convince him to go back. Antonio found his shirt and covered his toned body with it.

"But that's just it. I should thank you, Stella. If I wasn't sure before, I am now. I'm gay. I don't know if I was before or if you turned me gay, but I am," Antonio said, turning his head back to look at her. He smiled as he put his tie back on and grabbed his blue shutter-shades.

"What?! But I'm hot! How could I turn you gay?!"

"Maybe that means I was before. I did get confused a lot over it. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. My father will kill me if he doesn't see my nose deep within a law book I've already memorized," he informed, putting the shutter-shades on. He swiftly left the motel room.

"You stupid homo Jew asshole!" she shouted, throwing her bra in the direction he ran.

* * *

Antonio was sitting with Mimi on the auditorium stage. They were waiting for the rest of New Directions to come in for rehearsal. Mimi looked at him, noticing slight sadness in his eyes and posture.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mimi asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me. Lying to a Mexican is a bad idea. No bien," Mimi warned. Antonio sighed.

"Well...I confirmed my sexuality for good. Stella tried to get me in bed. I discovered I'm gay. It's weird to say it, but I'm adjusting. But even worse, I think I might love someone who lives hours away and more than likely doesn't like me..." Antonio explained.

"You don't know for certain that he doesn't like you! Why do you think he doesn't?"

"Well, I invited him to Invitationals and he declined...and he's rarely ever online. He always says he's busy, but I'm finding it hard to believe him. Paranoia sure is a bitch," Antonio answered.

"That's assuming, Antonio. Bad. How about you invite him to the musical? That way I can at least talk to him for you," Mimi suggested. Antonio shook his head again. Mimi gave a sympathetic look.

"Well, let me sing you a song. I know I'm not playing Penny, but this song still can serve its purpose for this situation," she offered.

"_Here's a story of a girl who grew up lost and lonely. Thinking was fairytale and trouble was made only for me. Even in the darkness every color can be found. And every day of rain brings water flowing to things growing in the ground. Grief replaced with pity for a city barely coping. Dreams are easy to achieve if hope is all I'm hoping to be_," Mimi sang. She stood up and walked away, back facing him.

"_Anytime your hurt there's one who has it worse around. And every drop of rain will keep you growing seeds your sowing in the ground!_" she turned around and smiled at Antonio.

"_So keep your head up Toni buddy!_" she finished. Antonio smiled.

"Thanks, Mimi. I think I will ask him to come..." he stated. Before they had the chance to continue talking, everyone arrived. Mr. Schuester walked out into the audience section and sat down.

"Okay, guys, we'll have Dennis, Roderick, and Antonio warm the rehearsal up with 'Bad Horse' and then show me 'So They Say'! Places everyone!". Antonio walked over to Roderick and Dennis, who handed him a cowboy had and a horse toy to pretend to be on. The three walked to the center of the stage and began.

"_Bad horse! Bad horse! Bad horse, bad horse! He rides across the nation, the Thoroughbred of sin. He got the application that you just sent in! It needs evaluation, so let the games begin! A heinous crime, a show of force, a murder would be nice, bad horse! Bad horse! Bad horse; he's bad! The evil league of evil is watching so beware. The grade you receive will be the last we swear! So make the bad horse gleeful, or he'll make you his mare! You're saddled up; there's no recourse. It's 'High-ho Silver!', signed bad horse!_" They sang.

"_He saw the operation you tried to pull today. But your humiliation means he still votes nay! And now assassination is just the only way! There will be blood, it might be yours so go kill someone. Signed: Bad horse!_" they finished. Afterwards, everyone quickly took their places for "So They Say".

"_So they say Captain Hammer's become a crusader. Political. He's cleaning up the streets_," Shane sang, Roderick behind him.

"It's about time," Roderick muttered. Natalia, Dennis, and Alexandra walked out together to the center of the stage.

"_So they say that it's real love_" Alexandra sang.

"_So romantic!_" all three sang.

"_He signed this!_" Natalia sang, holding up a piece of paper with an autograph.

"_So they say we'll have blankets and beds. We can open by Monday thanks to you!_" Lei sang, hugging Tate.

"Thanks to me!" Tate stated. Antonio and Mimi came into focus next.

"_It's the perfect story!_" they sang together.

"_So they say_" Antonio sang.

"_A hero's leading the way!_" Mimi sang.

"_Hammer's call to glory!_" they sang.

_"Let's all be our best!_" Mimi sang.

"Next up, who's gay?" Antonio stated. The focus went back to Natalia, Alexandra, and Dennis.

"_So they say he saved her life_," Dennis sang.

"_They say she works with the homeless and doesn't eat meat_"Alexandra sang.

"_We have a problem with her!_"

"This is his hair!" Natalia excitedly said, holding up a lock of hair. Tate stood in front of them.

"_This is so nice! I just might sleep with the same girl twice! They say it's better the second time; they say you get to do the weird stuff!_" he sang. The three behind him chimed in.

"_We do the weird stuff!_" The focus went over to Lei, who was sitting all alone.

"_This is perfect for me. So they say; I guess he's pretty okay. After years of stormy sailing have I finally found the bay?_". Glen walked out a few feet away from her.

"_There's no happy ending. So they say_" Glen and Lei sung.

"_Not for me anyway_," Glen sang.

"_Should I stop pretending?_" Glen and Lei sang.

"_Take a chance to build a brand new day!_"

"_Or is this a brand new day?_". Everyone left the stage except for Natalia, Alexandra and Dennis.

"This is his dry cleaning bill" Natalia said, holding up a bill.

"_Four sweater vests!_" the three sang together, finishing the song.

* * *

Antonio stood at the doors of the auditorium handing out programs with Mimi. They offered to hand out programs since their roles were minor and they were on the lookout for Romeo. Antonio had asked him to come like they planned. Romeo said there would be an 85% chance of him being able to come. So far, he hadn't shown up, and the show was about to start. Antonio had given up all hope of seeing him. There was no one else in line to get a program and go into the auditorium. Antonio turned to walk into the auditorium when he heard a voice behind him.

"Is it too late to get a program?"

Antonio quickly turned around to see a boy his age with blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, a leather jacket and bright blue pants. Antonio's heart skipped a beat. He smiled and ran over.

"Romeo, you came!" he exclaimed. Romeo smiled, taking a program from Mimi.

"Of course! I'm sorry that I couldn't come to Invitationals! I wanted to, but I had too much going on," Romeo apologized. Antonio chuckled.

"That's fine. You're here now. Oh, by the way, this is Mimi Martin. She's a friend of mine," Antonio said, introducing Romeo to Mimi. Romeo held his hand out to her.

"Hi! I'm Romeo Jensen. I go to Carmel High," he said. Mimi shook his hand.

"Antonio told me, Mr. Star of Vocal Adrenaline. I'm Mimi Martin. It's pronounced Mar-TEEN. And make sure you roll the R. I'm easily frustrated by others pronouncing my surname wrong, so I figured I'd warn you," she informed. Romeo laughed.

"I'll just call you Mimi, then. Wouldn't want to screw it up". Mimi smiled.

"Antonio and I better get going in there. We hope you enjoy the show! C'mon, Toni," Mimi said, trying to usher Antonio into the auditorium with her.

"Actually, I need to speak with Antonio real quick. I promise it won't be long," Romeo requested. Mimi nodded, leaving them alone. Antonio gave Romeo a look of suspicion.

"What is it?" he asked. Romeo walked closer to him.

"I decided I needed to tell you this in person. And since I feel like it will be good news, it might be a great confidence boost for this musical," he explained.

"Please just tell me. I dislike suspense"

"My father's work is making him have to move here to Lima. Since it would be a travesty to split the family apart, we're all moving. That means we can spend more time together...I talked to Mr. Schuester and the football coach here about being able to join the Glee club and football. They both said yes if I audition and try-out. I handed my transfer into Figgins already..." Romeo continued. Antonio's eyes widened.

"So, you're..."

"So, I am going to be going to school here, and I'll be living in town. We can see each other more! Isn't it great?" Romeo asked. Antonio felt like he could cry from the immense happiness he was feeling.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be a major one to the storyline. It's going to be chock full of so much content x3 You won't want to miss it!**

**Songs**

**My Eyes: watch?v=EQyNN2SfPwQ**

**A Man's Gotta Do: watch?v=NN3eBvZvUXk**

**My Freeze Ray: watch?v=Vlq20E3SOVQ**

**Penny's Song: watch?v=HWi4wAqxQ3c**

**Bad Horse: watch?v=rN2U5wkhRWc watch?v=4gNUj1mEaYI&feature=relmfu**

**So They Say: watch?v=dOxFbQRQHSU **


	7. Popular

**As usual, there's links to what the characters look like below and song links...**

**Also, this is a big episode :3 It's actually my favorite. Let's just say...love...enjoy!**

* * *

**Glee – New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

"**Popular"**

"And here's the choir room," Antonio announced to Romeo. It was Romeo's first day at McKinley High School, so Antonio decided to show him around. Antonio wanted the last stop to be the choir room since he was certain Romeo would be joining New Directions. There were no rules stating he couldn't, and Antonio would be sure to threaten Mr. Schuester if he dared refuse such amazing talent.

"Thanks for showing me around. I thought it would be easy to find everything since this place is much smaller than Carmel…but I think it might have been harder," Romeo explained. Antonio laughed.

"Well, Carmel has all the classes separated into different wings for each subject from what I heard. McKinley is too cheap for that. Everything is scattered. This is the only school I've been to where the AP Calculus teacher is next to the Special Ed room," he replied.

"I noticed that earlier. Sorry you had to miss lunch, though," Romeo apologized.

"It's no biggie. I'm sure Natalia appreciates you stealing me away. I always bother her during lunch. We're becoming friends," Antonio commented. Romeo looked a bit skeptical.

"Anyway, let's go find Mr. Schue! We have to make sure you can audition today before he starts his lesson!" Antonio urged, leading Romeo into the direction of Mr. Schuester.

Romeo stood on the stage of the auditorium. He looked out into the audience to see the existing Glee club members and Mr. Schuester staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Romeo didn't feel nervous at all. It was a cakewalk compared to Vocal Adrenaline. All he had to do was sing. It wasn't very difficult.

"Hello. I'm Romeo Jensen; I'm a Junior, and I'll be singing 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon," he stated.

"_Somewhere there's speaking. It's already coming in. Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind. You never could get it unless you were fed it. Now you're here and you don't know why. But under skinned knees and the skid marks, past the places where you used to learn…You howl and listen…Listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return. He's everything you want! He's everything you need! He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be! He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why…_" Romeo focused his vision towards the audience a bit more before continuing. He thought of Antonio with every beat.

"_But you'll just sit tight! And watch it unwind! It's only what you're asking for. And you'll be just fine! With all of your time! It's only what you're waiting for…Out of the island…Into the highway, past the places where you might have turned. You never did notice, but you still hide away…the anger of angels who won't return. He's everything you want! He's everything you need! He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be! He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why_," Romeo looked at Antonio as he continued.

"_I am everything you want! I am everything you need! I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be! I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why. And I don't know…why_," he finished. He gently smiled at the applause granted to him.

"Ehh…you're a spy!" Stella shouted. Alexandra glared at her.

"I, um…don't think he is! Don't be mean!" she scolded. Stella snickered.

"Shut up. I don't have to listen to you," she retorted. Alexandra glared a bit more.

"You…you don't tell me what to do," she looked towards to stage at Romeo, "That was great! Welcome to the Glee club!"

"Thank you, ma'am. It's a pleasure," he smiled at her and headed off stage. Alexandra blushed. _I think I might like him…and Shane…but Shane is busy with Stella. I actually have a chance with Romeo! He's nice…and attractive…and yeah!_

After Glee club rehearsal that day, Shane passed Stella on the way to his locker. She seemed to be practically molesting some guy he had never seen before. Typical. Shane grabbed his bag from his locker, walking past Stella again. Odd. Now she was making out with a totally different guy. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I don't really feel emotions, but I know that I'm annoyed with her," Shane mumbled to himself. He walked along.

"_My girlfriend's a dick magnet. My girlfriend's gotta have it. She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots, tip the man, ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell. Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from out of town. Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned! But she's coming back to my place tonight!_" Shane sang as he walked past her trying to get Glen into bed.

"_She likes to shake her ass! She grinds it to the beat! She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth! I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end! You know what she is, no doubt about it she's a bad, bad girlfriend!_" Shane sat on a bench outside, looking at Stella. She was doing everything in her power to get Antonio again.

"_Red thong, panties on, love this song, sing along, come together, leave alone, see you later back at home. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's coming back to my place tonight,_" Shane got up, following her as she attempted to seduce a terrified Roderick.

"_I say no one really knows just how far she's gonna go, but I'm gonna find out later tonight! She likes to shake her ass! She grinds it to the beat! She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end! You know what she is, no doubt about it, she's a bad, bad girlfriend!_" Shane glared at her as she came over to him, being seductive.

"_It doesn't take her long to make things right! But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life! Time of her life…my girlfriend's a dick magnet…my girlfriend's gotta have it!_" Shane walked away. He looked back and saw her making out with two dudes back and forth.

"_She's a gold digger, now figure out it's pull the trigger, future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent, I look around, and all I see is no good bad and ugly. Man she hot fixed me the future Miss Ex-connoly! She likes to shake her ass! She grinds it to the beat! She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth! I like to strip her down! She's naughty to the end! You know what she is, no doubt about it! She's a bad, bad girlfriend! She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_" Shane began walking back towards her.

"_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_"

He pulled her away from the two boys much to her surprise. He gave her his usual emotionless look. She glared at him, eyes demanding a valid explanation.

"We're through," Shane coldly asserted. He then walked away, leaving Stella and her slutty behavior out of his life.

Romeo awkwardly walked down the hallway to Antonio's locker. He felt slightly nervous, which was incredibly odd for him. _My parents raised me to love romance and be a romantic gentleman! Why am I nervous now?! This should be a cakewalk! _Romeo thought to himself. He paused.

"Oh yeah…they taught me how to be romantic in finding my Juliet. They said nothing about romance to a Tybalt. Is Tybalt the right term? Maybe Othello? UGH! I don't care right now!" Romeo rambled to himself. He continued walking, hoping Antonio wouldn't be at his locker.

Romeo thought he'd luck out until Antonio happened to walk to his locker and begin entering his combination. Romeo mentally cursed himself. He lost his train of thought, looking at Antonio's olive skin and red auburn hair. His lips were curled into a soft smile as he put books onto the shelves. Romeo could have melted, but he pulled himself together and approached Antonio.

"Hello!" Romeo greeted. Antonio glanced over and smiled more. He inserted another book and closed his eyes.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" Antonio asked.

"I was, um…wondering if you happened to be free afterschool on Friday?"

"That would be tomorrow," Antonio pointed out. Romeo nodded.

"I know. So how about it?"

"My schedule is clear. Where will we meet?" Antonio asked.

"Find me in the parking lot at five. See ya!" Romeo walked away, feeling awesome. He didn't know he had the guts to actually ask Antonio out on a date. He didn't even care that Antonio didn't realize it would be a date. Antonio would know come the end of it.

Romeo passed Alexandra on the way to his own locker. Alexandra blushed. She heard them talk about going somewhere. _I'll follow them…then I'll tell Romeo how I feel! This is perfect! I'm going to have a boyfriend tomorrow!_ Alexandra smiled, blushing even more. She giggled a bit at the thought.

Antonio met Romeo after school that day. He came to the parking lot as he was told, but looked around. He couldn't spot the mop of blonde hair and chocolate eyes he had grown so fond of. Antonio leaned against the wall, eyes darting around frantically. There was no sign. He was starting to give up hope.

"I'm over here!" Romeo yelled from across the parking lot. Antonio looked in the direction of the voice, smiling as he saw Romeo waving his hand around. Antonio walked right over. He shared a high five with Romeo. He looked to the side and saw a slick, seemingly new motorcycle.

"Is this yours?"

"Yep! Why else would I have this leather on and be holding two helmets," Romeo answered, tossing the second helmet to Antonio.

As Antonio and Romeo carried on conversation before leaving, Alexandra snuck over. She hid behind a car close to them, listening in on them. She smiled when she heard which park they were heading to. It was close, and she knew a shortcut there seeing as how she often took her little sister there. The motor of Romeo's motorcycle roared and the two boys were off. Alexandra came out of hiding and headed to the park, singing.

"_I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask me; I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way! I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but still you're in my way! You're stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby? Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me maybe!_" Alexandra made her way to the park. She scouted around and quickly found Romeo joining Antonio on a bench with two ice cream cones. He handed one to Antonio and proceeded to eat his own. Alexandra his behind a bush, spying.

"Antonio, how's the ice cream?" Romeo shyly asked.

"It's good! Extremely creamy and icy," Antonio replied. Romeo smiled.

"That's good, then, hah…"

Alexandra's heart fluttered a bit as she moved to a tree that was a bit closer.

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! I missed you so bad! I missed you so, so bad! Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! And you should know that! I missed you so, so bad!_"

Antonio got a little bit of ice cream on his cheek. Romeo noticed it and leaned over. He brushed his thumb across, wiping the sweet residue off. Antonio and Romeo looked each other in the eyes, both of their heartbeats rising. Their faces flushed a few shades of red. Romeo swallowed and leaned away. He awkwardly licked on his ice cream cone.

"_It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number, so call me maybe! Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy, but here's my number…so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe!_"

The two finished their cones quickly after that. Romeo heaved a sigh and turned toward Antonio. He couldn't hold back any longer. Antonio stared at him, butterflies forming in his stomach.

"Antonio, there's a reason I asked you to come with me tonight…"

"I think I already know, but I like where this is going. Continue"

"Right, so…we've known each other for a while now…"

"About five months, but who's counting?"

"Well, Antonio…for the past three or so months, I began to realize that this friendship we have means more to me than any other friendship. It's silly, but I feel like I've been searching long and far for you. Whenever I'm having a bad day, I just talk to you…and no matter how I was feeling five seconds ago, I feel ten times better just by hearing you say something as simple as 'hello'," Romeo explained. Tears beaded on Antonio's eye lids a bit. Alexandra moved to a bush close to them and began writing her number down.

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad!_"

"What are you trying to say?" Antonio asked, feeling this moment too good to be true. Romeo moved his head closer to Antonio's.

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! And you should know that!_"

"I love you," Romeo choked out. His lips then pressed against Antonio's. Antonio stared in shock for a bit, but melted into the kiss. He closed his eyes and let the passion overwhelm him.

Alexandra popped out of the bush, but still withheld her distance.

"_So call me maybe! …_" her face turned to horror as she saw Antonio and Romeo kissing. She looked down at her phone number. Alexandra quickly threw it away and ran in embarrassment.

Apollo sat in a park somewhere between Westerville and Lima. He was waiting for Natalia to come, but she was taking a while. He sighed and began singing.

"_Every night I have the same old dream about you and me and what's in between. So many changes...so many lies...I try to run and try to hide from everything that I feel inside, but I can't escape you or your frozen eyes…_" Natalia appeared behind him.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off!_" Natalia sang.

"_Stone cold!_" Apollo sang.

"_Make out like it never happened_"

"_I thought I knew you so well_"

"_And that we were nothing!_"

"_Can't break away from your spell…_"

"_But I don't really need your love! You treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_! _But you didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your record and then change your number! I guess that I don't need that though…now you're just somebody that I used to know_"

"_Stone cold!_"

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_"

"_Stone cold!_"

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_". Natalia sat by him, and continued singing.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over! But had me believing it was always something that I'd done!_"

"_Searching in the darkness!_" Apollo sang.

"_But I don't wanna live that way!_"

"Fading into sight!"

"_Reading into every word you say!_"

"_Love was here and gone!_"

"_You said that you could let it go!_"

"_Like a thief in the night!_"

"_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!_"

"_Stone cold! You put me in the deep freeze!_" Apollo practically shouted.

"_Somebody_"

"_Oh baby, don't you leave me!_"

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know…_"

Apollo and Natalia looked at each other. They kind of laughed.

"That was quite the singing feud we just had," Apollo commented. Natalia nodded.

"That it was. It really helped me release some feelings that were pent up. I can't believe it…three years apart and we've changed so much. I miss when we used to be able to hug and kiss and stuff to be honest," she noted.

"Well, we don't have to say good-bye to that," Apollo pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"How about we give our relationship another chance? If you're not satisfied within sixty days, I will return all of your old feelings back. It's a risk free guarantee," Apollo persuaded. Natalia shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It's a good start," she said. Apollo smiled.

"Great. Our first date back together starts now!"

Lei, Shantel, and Mimi showed up at Alexandra's house. They were concerned about something, and they had to get reassurance. Shantel knocked on the door. After a forty-five second wait, Alexandra finally slowly opened the door. She invited the other three in.

"Alexandra, how come we haven't been able to reach you by phone?" Lei asked. Alexandra sighed.

"Some creeper got a hold of my phone number…I wrote it down, but threw it away. Before I knew it, there were actually several creepers calling me," she explained, writing down her new number for them. They proceeded to put it in their phones.

"Why were you writing down your number?" Mimi asked. Alexandra blushed.

"Please don't make me say why…"

"Tell us. I demand it. Do you want me to get my axe?" Shantel commanded. Alexandra whimpered.

"Fine! I was going to give it to a guy, but I saw he was taken…so I backed off. Besides, had I given my number to him, it would have been all awkward and whatnot! I have feelings for Shane. You know that. I know that. And I know he broke up with Stella, but he wouldn't be interested in me. I'm too plain…" Alexandra ranted. Mimi and Lei gave her sympathetic looks. Shantel smiled.

"Sounds like you need a makeover. Am I right?" Shantel recommended. The other two nodded. Alexandra took a look of worry.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm not sure. Do I get to choose my look?" she asked. Shantel nodded.

"Of course. The point is to feel good! So, what do you want?"

"I want to look like a rock star. You see, when I was in middle school, I used to dress like a rock star…but I was considered to flashy and people gave me weird looks. I don't really care now. I'm sick of these plain clothes and skirts!"

"Great! Let's get started! Alexandra, since we're friends, we're making you our new project!"

"Well, you know you really don't have to…" Alexandra muttered. Mimi smiled.

"We know…that's what makes us so nice!" she said. The three girls dragged Alexandra up to her bedroom. They proceeded to project makeover.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it…who isn't…less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed!_" Shantel sang.

"_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over_," Mimi sang.

"_I know, I know…exactly…what they need!_" Lei sang.

"_And even in your case…though you're the toughest case I've yet to face! Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed!_" Shantel sang.

"_Follow my lead and yes indeed!_" Mimi sang.

"_You…will…be…_" Lei sang. They all started to sing in unison while advancing through the makeover.

"_Popular! You're gonna be popular! We'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce! Oo! We'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular! We'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know! So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_"

"_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, remind them on their behalf to think of…_" Mimi sang.

"_Celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?_" Lei sang.

"_Don't make me laugh!_" Shantel muttered. They continued in unison.

"_They were popular! Please! It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed! So it's very shrewd to be! Very, very popular like me!_"

"Look at you, Alexandra! You're beautiful!" Lei exclaimed. Alexandra got emotional, staring at her reflection. It reminded her of when she was younger. She felt almost like she was about to cry, so she stood up.

"I have to go," she murmured, running off.

"You're welcome?" Lei muttered. Shantel shrugged.

"_And though you protest…your disinterest…I know clandestinely!_" Shantel sang.

"_You're gonna grin and bear it! Your newfound popularity! Hah!_" Mimi sang.

"_La, la! La la! You'll be popular!_" Lei sang. Shantel shook her head.

"_Just not quite as popular…as…me!_"

* * *

**Songs:**

Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon - watch?v=HKW0uelA6Dw

Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman - watch?v=L2k8qjSnvS0

Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen - watch?v=RWAdb1vgoik

Stone Cold / Somebody That I Used to Know - watch?v=KPwy9ToKHpo watch?v=4jW59m6Nsxs

Popular from Wicked - watch?v=0x6VTnjGHjU

**Characters:**

****Antonio Duval: /0u7rq6sha0u

Romeo Jensen: /022gi4fnsg4d

Alexandra Bryant (before makeover), Stella Romero, and Shane Alcotte: /d5airem

Lei Chen: /d5ampcl

Shantel Olson and Glen Olson (sort of?): art/Halloween-335559941

Mimi Martin: /d59h9kr

So, thanks for reading, guys! ^^ The next chapter is a duet one...it's going to be cute!


	8. Two's Company

**Glee- New Directions – Underdogs Once Again**

**Two's Company**

"Romeo, Antonio. I'm curious. What's the backstory on your relationship?" Natalia asked. Romeo cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't follow. What do you mean, exactly?" he asked. Natalia pointed at them.

"You two just barely got together. You act like you've been together since you were kids," she stated. _Boy, would I know that one._ Romeo smiled and looked Antonio in the eyes. Antonio blushed a bit, smiling back.

"Well, it started remotely five or six months ago…" Antonio started.

**I was waiting in the lobby for a counseling appointment to start. I was fighting Elesa in my copy of **_**Pokemon Black**_** and losing. She's a bitch, what can I say? Anywho, I internally ragequit and put the DS down. My hand just so happened to brush across someone else's as I put it away. I quickly withdrew my hand, apologizing. That's when I looked at the person. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen…it was Romeo. **

** "I'm so sorry I bumped up against your hand!" I apologized. Romeo gave me a smile I will never be able to forget. **

** "No worries! It didn't bother me or anything!" …after a long pause, he introduced himself. **

** "I'm Romeo Jensen. I'm waiting for my cousin to get out of counseling. What are you here for?" **

** That was a question that would usually result in me running, fearing the government was after me at the time. However, I found myself spilling my guts to some dude I had only known for a few minutes. It was his damn smile, I swear. **

** "Um…I'm Antonio…I'm here for myself, actually…" **

** "Really? Why?" . I remember anxiously biting my lip, fearing his response to my reply. **

** "I kind of…maybe…have…paranoia and anxiety…" I slowly responded. I expected some horrified response, but instead he just leaned closer. **

** "I see. Don't let that get to you, though. I can tell by looking at you that you're uncomfortable from telling me this, but I know you're actually a kind person," he told me. I had never felt such painful warmth in my heart before in my life. I actually had to choke back tears from fear and joy. No one other than my mom had really said anything like that, and it was weird that a total stranger was telling me this. **

** Well, we talked more until his cousin came out. Before he left, we exchanged numbers. **

"And from there we started to hang out all the time. I think for me, summer was when I found out I was becoming more and more attracted to Antonio. We'd spend a lot of time doing stuff at the beach as 'friends'. I feel like we both knew that we liked each other, but were afraid to admit it," Romeo explained. Antonio leaned against him intimately.

"I felt attracted to you after the first time we hung out together. I was just scared of getting attached. I didn't want to lose you…" he muttered. Romeo put an arm around him.

"Well, don't worry. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. You make me so happy…"

Natalia rolled her eyes as they kept exchanging compliments. She scooted a couple seats away. _I suppose I deserve it for asking them. I didn't know I'd trigger a waterfall of love, though. It's sad that they only got together a week ago and can be this comfortable while Apollo and I still have too much sexual tension to get past five minutes of kissing._

As other people started to pour into the choir room, Antonio and Romeo cut the love down to just holding hands. Natalia was impressed that there was at least one couple that didn't believe PDA was necessary 100% of the time.

Alexandra walked in. As soon as she entered, heads were turned. She smiled. Her makeover seemed to be a slight success. People had been staring at her all day. The noticeable changes were her newly dyed scarlet hair, she replaced her glasses with contacts, her shirt was a flashy zip-up shirt with a huge zipper, tight leather pants, and shiny black, platform boots. Mimi, Lei, and Shantel shared a high-five as their hard work shone. Alexandra took her seat next to Shane, mildly blushing.

Mr. Schuester came in and wrote on the white board in bold, black letters: DUETS.

"Hey, guys! This week we're going to work on duets! This is one of my favorite assignments to assign, because it encourages people to work together rather than fight. This year, I'm going to throw in a little something extra that I did a few years ago. This is going to be a competition," Mr. Schuester explained.

"A competition for what?" Amber asked.

"The winners get a free dinner at Breadstix. Also, this year I'm going to add a something more to the mix. The duo that wins will also get to each have a solo at a competition of my approval," he answered. Natalia scoffed.

"You lie. I'm still waiting for my solos," she pointed out. Mr. Schuester ignored her.

"You may choose your partners," he added. Tate energetically waved his arm.

"Can we bring in partners from outside the club? I wanna sing a duet with my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"Sure! That way we could get more members! Thanks for asking, Tate. Okay, so you all can invite outsiders to sing with you!"

"My partner lives three hours away!" Natalia complained. It fell on deaf ears.

"So, with that said, I'm excited to see what you all come up with!" Schuester said.

* * *

"And then that asshole kept ignoring me! Curly-Q really needs to be fired from directing that club! He is terrible!" Natalia complained to Apollo later that evening. Apollo snickered.

"Wow, that sounds dumb. The Warblers are just run by a council. It's pretty chill," he bragged. Natalia glared.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm not doing a duet for Glee club. I want to do my duet with you, and I know it won't happen," she muttered.

"How about we do a duet for us, then? Perhaps one that's not as angry as that mash-up we sang?" Apollo suggested. Natalia sighed.

"I have no objections. What did you have in mind?" Apollo smiled at her, pressing play on a boom box in his room.

"Follow my lead. I think you know this song as well as I do"

"_I thought that dreams belonged to other men. Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again…_" he sang.

"_I thought my heart would beat in secrecy. I faced the nights alone_…" she sang. Apollo walked over to her, looking intensely at her eyes.

"_How could I have known? That all my life I only needed you! Oh, almost paradise! We're knocking on heaven's door! Almost paradise! How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes…Paradise…_" They sang together. Apollo backed away, but grabbed her hands.

"_And in your arms salvation's not so far away! It's getting closer!_" he sang.

"_Closer everyday!_" Natalia joined. Their fingers intertwined.

"_Almost paradise! We're knocking on heaven's door! Almost paradise! How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes…Paradise…Paradise…_" They finished. Apollo and Natalia stared each other in the eyes. Apollo was about to go in for another kiss, but he heard the most frustrating noise at the current moment in time.

"Hey, dude! I'm back from the Laundromat! Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in a conversation with my dude Dennis. Oh? Am I interrupting something?"

"Hi, James…no, you weren't," Apollo disappointedly said. Natalia couldn't help but laugh.

"I forgot about your roommate," she stated. James chuckled.

"I guess I must be a pretty plain dude, then. Oh well. I'll manage somehow," he sarcastically responded.

"So, James? You talking with a friend or boyfriend over there?" Apollo asked.

"Friend. He's pretty cool, though he seems a bit awkward," James trailed off. Natalia stared at him.

"Sounds like a Dennis I know. Odd," Natalia muttered. _Well, I knew Dennis was gay. He sent my gaydar sky-rocketing. _

"Maybe it's the same dude. It would be cool if it was, I guess," James added. Natalia nodded. _And he's gay, too…even if he hasn't realized it. Intriguing._

* * *

Tate dragged Kourtney into the choir room enthusiastically. She looked less than happy, but still followed Tate. She swallowed a bit, sweating.

"Tate, I'm nauseous…I think it's stage fright. I'm really nervous. I can't sing! I can't perform! I mean, if I could the other Cheerios wouldn't bully me and…and…"she started blabbering, getting flustered.

"Don't worry! They're all really nice, so there's nothing to worry about! You'll do great because you actually sound really good!" Tate encouraged, not easing Kourtney's fears. They entered the choir room. Tate dragged Kourtney to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue, we have a duet ready!" Tate exclaimed.

"That's great! Everyone please give your attention to Tate and his girlfriend," Mr. Schuester asserted.

"Kourtney and I worked super hard on this! It's Sonny and Cher's 'I Got You Babe', but with more guitars and drums!" Tate informed. The music started. Roderick snickered.

"Is this wuss music?" he quietly asked Shane. Shane nodded.

"_They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow_," Kourtney smoothly sang.

"_Well, I don't know if all that's true. Cause you've got me, and baby, I've got you! Babe_," Tate sang back.

"_I got you babe. I got you babe_," they sang together. Tate pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. He faced Kourntey, holding them out to her.

"_I got flowers in the spring. I got you to wear my ring!_" he sang. Kourtney smiled, accepting them.

"_And when I'm sad, you're a clown! And if I get scared, you're always around! So let them say your hair's too long, cause I don't care; with you I can't go wrong!_" she sang. Tate held his hand out to her.

"_Then put your little hand in mine! There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb! Babe_," he sang.

"_I got you babe. I got you babe_," they sang.

"_I got you to hold my hand_," Tate sang.

"_I got you to understand!_" Kourtney sang.

"_I got you to walk with me_"

"_I got you to talk with me!_"

"_I got you to kiss goodnight_"

"_I got you to hold me tight! I got you, I won't let go! I got you to love me so!_" Kourtney sang.

"_I got you babe…_" they finished together. After a few seconds of applausing, Kourtney quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She zoomed out the door in a hurry. Tate looked worried. He chased after her.

Lei and Shantel stared in shock. Seeing as how they were Cheerios, they knew Kourtney pretty well. Amber stood up, going after Tate and Kourtney. Even if she was an ex-cheerio, she was still concerned.

Mr. Schuester made a point to change the subject. He asked if anyone else had any duets at that moment in time. After a period of silence, he accepted the answer as "no" and allowed everyone to visit and hopefully discuss duet ideas. Lei, Shantel, and Glen gathered around. Shantel sighed.

"How is it that I'm one of the few people in here without a significant other?" she asked, "I mean, even Glen has a girlfriend before I have a boyfriend. How wack is that?"

"All rudeness aside from that statement, the answer is simple. You just aren't looking hard enough. I already sort of knew Lei. Had it not been for that, I'd still be a Single Pringle," Glen answered.

"We can help you find the perfect one," Lei offered. Shantel shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm not into things like blind dates. I guess I just have to hope and pray for it to happen and then wait forever while my hopes build up. I'm going to leave. I feel like visiting that old record store. Maybe I can find a platonic duet to sing with one of you," Shantel informed, walking off.

* * *

Amber warily approached Roderick. She cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention. She was still really nervous since he had insulted her greatly; however she had to prevent that from getting to her. Roderick glanced at her. He grinned.

"Hey, bro-slut. What do you want?" he asked. Amber winced.

"I'm not a slut…I'm very much a virgin," she retorted. Roderick laughed.

"That's not what Stella and everyone else have been saying."

"But that's just it. The rumor came from Stella. Stella is a liar. You know that, don't you?" Amber asked.

"I guess that's true. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, then. So, what else did you want?"

"I want to sing a duet with you. It doesn't have to be romantic, but I just thought we might as well…you're a junior, I'm a junior…you have no partner, I have no partner. You're hot, I'm hot…you know?" Amber proposed. Roderick thought about it.

"I suppose. Just don't choose wuss music or any music using the word 'babe' or 'baby'. I really hate those words," Roderick requested.

"I was actually thinking along the lines of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It's a bit grim-dark, but it's really amazing," Amber suggested. Roderick wrinkled his nose.

"I dunno…it still sounds pretty stupid…do I have to wear the phantom mask?"

"Hell no"

"Then I'll do it," Roderick agreed. Amber smiled.

"Great! Let's go get started!"

* * *

Shantel browsed through records at the record store. Finding a platonic duet proved harder than she originally anticipated. Every duet she found was romantic in some aspect, and she couldn't sing something romantic with her brother or her best friend. It would be awkward and start too many stupid rumors she'd rather avoid.

She made her way to the N section. She flipped through the records a bit before stumbling upon Olivia Newton-John. Picking up a record one by one, she browsed through the tracks on each one. She sighed.

"It's not fair…I love 'Suddenly'…but I don't have a super special somebody to sing it with…" Shantel complained.

"Sing it anyway," a teen boy said. Shantel looked across the record rack at him. He had chocolaty brown hair and light blue, almost grey, eyes. He smirked at her, eyes drooped. Shantel gave him a small smile.

"I don't have a duet partner, though," she argued. He took the record out of her hand, going to a record player.

"No problem there. I'll be your partner. I'm Aiden, by the way"

"Oh…okay…I'm Shantel…," she replied. The song started as Aiden walked back over to her.

"_She walks in, and I'm suddenly a hero. I'm taken in. My hopes begin to rise_," he sang. Shantel smiled.

"_Look at me. Can't you tell I'd be so thrilled to see the message in your eyes?_" she sang.

"_You make it seem I'm so close to my dream, and then suddenly it's all there_," Aiden sang.

"_Suddenly the wheels are in motion, and I'm ready to sail any ocean. Suddenly, I don't need the answers, cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you…_" they sang together.

"_Why do I feel so alive when you're near? There's no way any hurt can get through!_" Aiden sang.

"_Longing to spend every moment of the day with you…with you…Suddenly, the wheels are in motion, and I'm ready to sail any ocean. Suddenly, I don't need the answers, cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you…_" they finished. Aiden smiled.

"You sound pretty good. Want to do this again tomorrow?" he asked. Shantel blushed and nodded.

* * *

"So who has some duets today?" Mr. Schuester asked. Antonio and Romeo quickly raised their hands. Mr. Schuester sat in the audience as they walked up.

"We're singing 'Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love'…which is originally a really dumb song. But this is the version Joan Jett and Paul Westerberg did. So it won't put anyone to sleep," Antonio informed. Romeo smiled.

"_When the little bluebird who has never said a word starts to sing_," Romeo sang.

"_Spring…When the little bluebell at the bottom of the dell starts to ring_," Antonio sang.

"Ding dong, ding dong…" Romeo muttered.

"_When the little blue clerk in the middle of his work starts a tune to the moon up above, it is nature, that is all, simply telling us to fall in love. And that's why birds do it, bees do it, even educated fleas do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love. Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it. Even lazy jellyfish do it! Let's do it, let's fall in love!_" they sang together.

"_I've heard that lizards and frogs do it layin' on a rock. They say that roosters do it with a doodle and cock_," Romeo sang.

"_Some Argentines, without means do it. I hear even Boston beans do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love!_" they sang.

"_When the little bluebird who has never said a word starts to sing spring spring spring_," Romeo sang.

"_When the little bluebell at the bottom of the dell starts to ring ding ding ding_," Antonio sang.

"_When the little blue clerk in the middle of his work starts a tune_," Romeo sang.

"_The most refined lady bugs do it when a gentleman calls_," Antonio sang.

"_Moths in your rugs they do it. What's the use of moth balls? The chimpanzees in the zoos do it, some courageous kangaroos do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love! I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it. Maybe even you and I might do it! Let's do it, let's fall in love!_" they finished

"Anyone else have a duet?" Mr. Schuester asked after applause. Amber raised her hand and Roderick slightly raised his.

"Alright, the floor's yours!" Mr. Schuester permitted. Amber and Roderick walked to the front of the class.

"We're singing 'The Phantom of the Opera,'" she informed.

"_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams, he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind_," Amber sang.

"_Sing once again with me our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind,_" Roderick sang.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear_," Amber sang.

"_It's me they hear!_" Roderick sang.

"_Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined! The phantom of the opera is there inside your/my mind!_" they sang.

"_He's there, the phantom of the opera! Ahhh!_" Amber sang.

"Sing, my angel of music! Sing, my angel…sing for me! Sing, my angel…sing for me!" Roderick finished.

After applause, Mr. Schuester pulled out a basket.

"It's safe to say that that's the end of the duets competition. I can't decide who did the best, so I put the names into this basket. Everyone would vote for themselves if I held a vote, so this seems to be the best way to do it," he explained, mixing the papers in the basket with his hands. He pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"And the winner is…Roderick and Amber!" he announced. Amber smiled. She and Roderick walked back to the front of the room as Mr. Schuester handed them their gift certificate to Breadstix.

"So, when do we get to do our solos at competitions?" Roderick asked.

"I never said anything about that," Mr. Schuester replied. Amber glared.

"Yes you did!" she affirmed.

"I did not," he asserted. Roderick glared as Amber pulled something out of her book bag.

"Bro, that's not cool," he stated.

"I don't know what's not cool about it. I didn't promise anything. You're making it up in your head," Mr. Schuester argued. Amber held a Snapple bottle up to him.

"You have five seconds to run. Roderick and I will then chase you. 5," Amber informed.

"You can't chase me"

"4" Roderick counted.

"Don't!"

"3" Amber counted.

"You'll get in trouble!"

"2" Roderick counted, smiling.

"You wouldn't!"

"1" Amber counted. She broke the Snapple bottle over the piano and approached Mr. Schuester, who began running. Amber and Roderick followed angrily. Natalia sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't give the winners solos. I knew it," she muttered.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Almost Paradise by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson - Natalia and Apollo watch?v=kmzLAfKXyLA**

**I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher - Tate and Kourtney watch?v=ylGrQVL774k**

**Suddenly by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richards - Shantel and Aiden watch?v=qKt_Qf1T22o**

**Let's Do It by Joan Jett and Paul Westerberg - Antonio and Romeo watch?v=DzsMGJ2Nw6o**

**Phantom of the Opera from Phantom of the Opera - Roderick and Amber watch?v=VlRnzANjVZs**


	9. Pain

**TRIGGER WARNING: The following chapter contains attempted suicide. There's a spot leading up to it, so you can skip over it if you need to. Don't say I didn't warn you, though. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Glee – New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

**Pain**

Kourtney sat on the bench during Cheerios practice. She had shown up late due to having to throw up before practice. She sighed. Coach Sylvester would soon return with an appropriate punishment. She was worried about this fact. Coach Sylvester was always extremely cold with punishment.

"Okay, Bile Breath, here's your punishment. You are to sort through these extremely dirty Cheerio uniforms. If any have holes, throw them away. If any are stained to death by wretched menstrual blood, put it in a pile to BURN. And finally, ones that can be saved are to go into a third pile," Sue explained behind Kourtney. She dropped three big bags full of old uniforms. Kourtney cringed.

"Alright…I'll get right to it," she muttered. Sue walked away. Kourtney quickly began sorting. It was gross, but she liked it better than practicing a cheer routine at that moment. She'd been feeling sluggish and nauseous a lot lately, and a routine would make it worse.

"Aww…poor Kourtney went bulimic. She must have finally noticed her rippling rolls of fat," a Cheerio insulted in front of her. Kourtney looked up.

"Please go away, Camryn. I know you just transferred here this year and you're bottom of the pyramid, but that doesn't mean you have to give me crap every day. Same goes for that friend of yours coming over," Kourtney retorted. Camryn smirked.

"Well, at least I'm not ashamed of my body. Then again, if I had yours, I'd be ashamed of all that cellulite. It's gross," she insulted more. Kourtney looked down, poking at her stomach.

"OMG, it's the most disgusting thing ever! Look at how it jiggles as she pokes it!" one of Camryn's friends shrieked. Kourtney immediately stopped. She blinked a couple tears away.

"I'm not fat…I wish you two would stop telling me every day that I am…" Kourtney shakily replied.

"Aww look…she's gonna cry! Poor baby!" Camryn yelled, cackling. Stella walked over.

"Ehh, Lani. Camryn. Get back over here. The bottom calls," she demanded. They both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here, Cams" Lani said. They walked off, saying more choice things about Kourtney. Kourtney just returned to sorting, sucking every tear in.

Tate walked by on the football field, as it was also football practice. He could tell something was wrong with Kourtney, but was called back over by Coach Beiste before he could investigate. He glared. If anyone was messing with his Kourt-Kourt, he would have to do something serious.

* * *

"Okay, guys, so I decided to figure out what music everyone in here likes. That way no one gets neglected and this club stays happy! So, we will start off by exploring Shane's taste, which I have guessed is punk and emo rock!" Mr. Schuester announced, writing **EMO** on the board. Shane glared.

"I can't feel emotions, but I know I'm annoyed right now," he muttered. As he expected, Mr. Schuester ignored him.

"I'm expecting to hear some really emotional stuff. In fact, Shane, why don't you start us off?" he suggested. Shane smirked.

"Okay," he replied, going to the front of the room.

"_Hello…is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Is there any one at home? Come on, now. I hear you're feeling down. Well, I can ease your pain, get you on your feet again. Relax. We need some information first, just the basic facts. Can you show me where it hurts? There is no pain; you are receding. A distant ship, smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying. When I was a child, I had a fever. My hands felt just like two balloons. Now I've got that feeling once again. I can't explain, you would not understand. This is not how I am. I have become comfortably numb_," Shane sang. Mr. Schuester stopped him.

"Shane, that's not what I had in mind. I mean emo music. Pink Floyd doesn't count," he explained. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm rebelling. I'm not conforming to how you expect me to be or to what you expect me to sing," Shane complained.

"But I thought you'd like this!" Mr. Shuester argued. Shane smirked more.

"Well, too bad. Play again next time"

"Ehh, that's not fair! You never said more than three words to me!" Stella yelled.

"Shut up, Stella," Shane muttered. He sat back down. Mr. Schuester sighed.

"Well, let's see better things from the rest of you. Try some stuff like Evanescence or Three Days Grace," he suggested.

* * *

Dennis was the first to walk out of the Glee club room later that day. He felt awkward at the thought of the assignment. _I feel like I'm living an emo life. I don't want this damn angst. I want to enjoy my teenage life._ He walked to his locker and put his textbooks away. He closed it and sighed.

"If I just had to courage to tell James how I feel, I wouldn't be in such a rough moment. However, I'm not ready to come out just yet. Besides, I don't want to destroy my still growing friendship with James," he muttered to himself. He looked over to see Antonio and Romeo getting picked on by some jocks.

"I also want to avoid that. Staying closeted seems like it's better right now. It just hurts so god damn much. I'm a liar. I've become vicious. I'm even mean, now. I never used to be like this…but then puberty happened. Heh…then again, this pain is better than not feeling a single thing like Shane," Dennis continued to rant to himself.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_" he sang. He walked down the hall as music began playing.

"_You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand_," Dennis sang, passing Shane. He looked at Kourtney, being picked on by Camryn and Lani.

"_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work_," he continued to sing, walking over to her and holding his hand out.

"_Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out, you will understand_," he continued, and walked on.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_" he sang more. He caught sight of Antonio and Romeo still getting bullied.

"_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go out, you will understand. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing…rather feel pain!_" Dennis continued. He continued walking on.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_" he finished.

"That's it…I need to visit him…" Dennis muttered. He pulled out his phone and texted James.

-Dennis- James, can we get a coffee or something today?

After a few moments he got is reply.

-James- Sure thing, dude! I'll see you at the Lima Bean, then!

Dennis smiled. He might not be able to tell James how he really feels, but at least he could see him.

* * *

Stella stopped Shantel in the halls the next day. She smirked. Shantel glared.

"What do you want?" Shantel asked.

"So I hear you're dating some dude named Aiden," Stella answered. Shantel blushed.

"I'd prefer to call it a friendship that is blooming romantically. So what?"

"Well, I happened to figure out that Aiden kid replaced Romeo as the star of Vocal Adrenaline," Stella informed. Shantel blinked.

"Yeah, and? Tell me something I don't know," she retorted.

"You're a spy. Just wait until I tell everyone in glee club about this! You'll be thrown out for sure!" Stella threatened, laughing. Shantel glared.

"Up yours, Stella! I really don't care about your opinion! Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled, storming off.

"_If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one, so get up! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot!_" Shantel transitioned into the choir room, singing the song in front of everyone.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down! If you feel so angry, just get up! Let's start a riot…a riot…let's start a riot…Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!_" She finished. She sat down, smiling at the applause.

"Now that's a great example of what I want to see! Kudos, Shantel! Now does anyone else have a song today?" Mr. Schuester asked. Mimi raised her hand. She dragged Shane down in front with her.

"I have one. I'm singing 'Bring Me to Life,' and I have Shane to help me sing it. Partly because I needed a male part, and partly because he needed redemption for yesterday," Mimi said. The music began.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I become to numb. Without a soul…my spirit sleeping somewhere cold! Until you find it there and lead…it…back…home…_" Mimi sang.

"Wake me up!" Shane yelled.

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark!_"

"Wake me up!"

"_Bid my blood to run!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Before I come undone!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life…_"

"I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!"

"_Bring me to life…Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling! Only you are the life among the dead!_" Mimi sang.

"_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!_" Shane sang.

"_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems! Got to open my eyes to everything!_" Mimi sang.

"_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…there must be something more!_" Shane sang.

"_Bring me to life!_" Mimi sang.

"Wake me up!" Shane yelled.

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark!_"

"Wake me up!"

"_Bid my blood to run!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Before I come undone!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life…_"

"I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!"

"_Bring me to life!_" Mimi finished. The class applauded as they sat down.

"I take it that's all for today! In that case, I'll see what you guys have for me tomorrow!" Mr. Schuester said.

* * *

The next day, Tate wandered through the halls, too caught up in his own thoughts to attend Glee club. He didn't have the heart to go. He was too concerned about Kourtney. He had barely heard from her the past few days. When he caught glimpses of her, she looked pained. She'd been more fatigued and nauseous, and he knew it couldn't just be from Coach Sue's Master Cleanse, for she didn't drink that crap. Lani and Camryn walked by Tate, laughing.

"Hey, did you hear Tate's pregnant girlfriend crying in the girls' bathroom?" Camryn asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's so pathetic! Who would have thought finding out she was pregnant would make her act so drastically. Oh my, did you see the blade she brought in with her?" Lani asked. Camryn laughed.

"She wasn't very discreet, now was she?" the two walked off, laughing. Tate stopped dead in his tracks. His fear spiked with his adrenaline. He began rushing through the halls, searching for the restroom that Kourtney was in.

"Dammit, don't do anything stupid, Kourtney!" he yelled.

Kourtney held her blade up in front of her face. She looked at her reflection, releasing more sobs. _I'm so ugly…so worthless…I'm fat, stupid…Camryn and Lani were right…I don't deserve to breathe the same air as them…or anyone for that matter_. She broke down over the sink in more sobs. She pressed the blade against her wrist, feeling better with every drop of crimson liquid dripping into the sink.

"_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more! So much more…I lay dying! And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal! I'm dying! Praying! Bleeding! And screaming! Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation! My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation!_" Kourtney sang. She made another shallow cut, more tears dropping from her eyes and mixing with the blood.

"_Do you remember me? Lost for so long…will you be on the other side? Will you forget me? I'm dying! Praying! Bleeding! And screaming! Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation! My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation!_" Kourtney screamed. She positioned the blade to make one final cut down the river.

"_My wounds cry for the grave! My soul cries for deliverance! Will I be denied? Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide…_" Kourtney choked out. Once she was sure her calculations were correct, she raised her arm and quickly rammed it toward her wrist. She felt the blade go through skin, but there was no pain. She opened her eyes in shock. Tate had caught the blade with his bare hand.

"Tate! What the hell! Just let me die! **Let me die, dammit**!" she cried out. Tate shook his head.

"Call me selfish, but I can't live with you dead. I love you, and I love our unborn child. Like I'd let you take away two lives in one blow," Tate explained, nodding his head towards her stomach. Kourtney looked shocked.

"How did you find out about my pregnancy?" she asked as Tate began tearing cloth from his shirt and wrapping it firmly around her open wounds.

"A couple of bitchy Cheerios were talking about it. Had it not been for those two twats, I wouldn't have found you in time. I'm glad I wasn't a second too late," he explained, tying fabric layer by layer around her wrists.

"I see…they must have heard when I was asking Lei and Shantel for advice on what to do about the baby…" Kourtney muttered. Tate gave her a soft smile.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to raise it with you…but I wasn't sure if you'd fly with that," she answered. Tate kissed her forehead.

"Are you kidding? It's my child, too! I want to be there for you…raise it with you…marry you…you just have no idea how much I love you," he said, wiping the tears off her face with a damp paper towel. Kourtney sniffled.

"I love you too, Tate!" she cried, throwing arms around him. Tate chuckled.

"Go ahead and cry…get all those emotions out. I have a place to take you once you're more emotionally stable," he informed.

"The nurse's office?" Kourtney guessed.

"That can wait a bit. I'm taking to you the Glee club. You need to be a part of a club that focuses on happiness and friendship, not one that makes you upset. I know you were hesitant at the beginning of the year, but it's really fun! Also, Lei, Shantel, and Amber are in there!" Tate explained. Kourtney smiled a bit.

"I guess I can give it a try…" she gave in. Tate smiled joyfully.

"Great! You ready to go?"

"Yeah…I'm stable now"

"Awesome!" Tate exclaimed, holding her hand. He led her to the Glee club room. He entered to see Mr. Schuester leaning over the piano and looking at sheet music. Everyone was talking about random crap. Tate dragged Kourtney in. Lei and Shantel were the first to notice. They gasped as they saw Kourtney's wrists.

"Mr. Schue? I have a someone that want to join," Tate stated. Mr. Schuester looked up at him.

"That's great, Tate. Does she have an audition ready?" he asked. Tate glared.

"No, but she doesn't need one. You've heard her sing. Besides, she needs to be in here. It'll save her from the Cheerios and herself," Tate muttered. Mr. Schue nodded, as he got the picture.

"Alright, then…Kourtney, right? Come with me," he said, leading her to the front of the room.

"We have a new member of the Glee club, it seems," Mr. Schuester announced.

"The amazing Kourtney Marshall!" Tate yelled, clapping happily. Kourtney and Tate sat down together. Kourtney cuddled up to Tate. He put his arm around her. Amber smiled, sitting beside her.

"Hey, Kourtney. It's been a while. I guess this means you're leaving the Cheerios, too?" Amber asked.

"Hell yeah. I've had enough of it. Besides, Sue wouldn't be happy with me right now," Kourtney answered. Amber quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I…I'm pregnant…" Kourtney announced, smiling.

"Well, um…congratulations! By the way, I have a first aid kit with me. I live in Lima Heights, so I carry it around just in case…would you like me to clean up your wounds?" Amber offered. Kourtney nodded.

"I'd like that…" she said. Amber immediately began treating them. Antonio and Romeo looked over and smiled. They raised their hands.

"Mr. Schue, we're ready to do our assignment," Romeo stated.

"That's great, you two. Go ahead and perform it," Mr. Schuester permitted. Romeo and Antonio went to the front of the room.

"We wanted to dedicate this song to Kourtney, by the way," Antonio said.

"_I want you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serve me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_," Romeo sang.

"_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away_," Antonio and Romeo sang together.

"_You've gone away; You don't feel me here anymore…_" Romeo sang.

"_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again! I wanna hold you high; you steal my pain away! There's so much left to learn_," Antonio sang.

"_And no one left to fight!_" they sang together.

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain!_" Antonio sang.

"_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough! Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away! Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right when you're gone…you've gone away!_" they sang together.

"_You don't feel me here anymore…_" Romeo finished.


	10. Styx

**This is the Sectionals episode, and it just happens to be a Styx tribute as well :) As always, song list at the bottom. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

**Glee – New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

**Styx**

"Well, we're finally here. The first competition of the year. Sectionals," Mr. Schuester announced, writing **SECTIONALS** on the board. "We're going against the Warblers and the Unitards this year. Does anyone have any ideas for the set list?"

"Not really an idea, but I happen to know that the Warblers are doing The Rolling Stones for their songs," Natalia informed.

"Confirmed," Dennis muttered. Mr. Schuester looked surprised.

"You two aren't supposed to spy! That's terrible!" he scolded. Natalia twitched.

"I don't know about Natalia, but I didn't spy. A little birdie told me," Dennis retorted. Mr. Schuester sighed. Quickly, his face brightened up, though.

"The Warblers want to do the Stones? Well, let's fight back with some Styx!" he suggested. Amber squinted.

"We're not throwing sticks at a bunch of dudes. That would get us disqualified," she stated. Alexandra smiled.

"Not sticks…Styx…like the band that wrote songs like 'Come Sail Away' and 'Mr. Roboto,'" she said. Mr. Schuester nodded. Dennis glared.

"While Styx has good music, I don't approve," he muttered.

"Why not?" Lei asked.

"My mom named me after Dennis DeYoung…he was one of the founding members of Styx, not to mention the first keyboardist. However, I dislike being compared to him. It doesn't make me feel inferior, it's just obnoxious. I mean, my parents even made me memorize the piano and vocals to every Dennis song," Dennis explained.

"That's fine! Antonio and Mimi are going to be leading," Mr. Schue reassured. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"So, then, we will do 'Renegade', 'Boat on the River', and 'Crystal Ball'! We start practice tomorrow!" Mr. Schue informed. He left the rest of the club to do whatever. Antonio and Mimi approached Roderick.

"Roderick, we have a favor," Mimi said. Roderick looked up.

"What is it, bros?" he asked.

"We need fake IDs to get into a bar," Antonio answered.

"So you ask me? Why do you need one?"

"Well, we need to get into our Styx spirit, so we're recreating 'Too Much Time on My Hands' at a bar. We heard you make fake IDs, so we figured we'd ask you," Mimi explained.

"…Fine. I'll get them to you in a couple of hours. Meet me here at around seven," Roderick informed, walking off.

* * *

"Wow, those IDs actually worked," Antonio muttered as he and Mimi entered Scandals by accident. Mimi looked around sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I wonder if we picked the right bar. Everyone's looking at us weird. I don't think I see any couple here that isn't same sex. Oh well. We might as well utilize what we have," she replied.

"Well, shall we start?" Antonio asked.

"Yep," Mimi answered.

"_Yeah, I'm sittin' on this barstool, talking like a damn fool, got the 12 o' clock news booze! And I'm giving up hope for the afternoon soaps and a bottle of cold brew! Is it any wonder I'm not crazy? Is it any wonder I'm sane at all?_" Antonio sang.

"_Well, I'm so tired of losing, I've got nothing to do and all day to do it! And I go out a cruising, but I've no place go and all night to get there! Is it any wonder I'm not a criminal? Is it any wonder I'm not in jail?_" Mimi sang.

"_Is it any wonder I've got too much time on my hands? It's ticking away with my sanity! I've got too much time on my hands! It's hard to believe such a calamity. I've got too much time on my hands, and it ticking away! Ticking away from me! Too much time on my hands! It's tick-tock-tick-tock ticking away! And I don't know what to do with myself!_" they sang together.

"_Now I'm a jet-fuel genius; I can solve the world's problems without even trying!_" Antonio sang.

"_And I've got dozens of friends, and the fun never ends; that is as long as I'm buying!" _Mimi sang.

"_Is it any wonder I'm not the president? Is it any wonder I'm null and void?_ _Is it any wonder I've got too much time on my hands? It's ticking away with my sanity. I've got too much time on my hands! It's hard to believe such a calamity; I've got too much time on my hands! And it's ticking away! Ticking away from me! Tick-tock-tick-ticking away! And I don't know what to do with myself! Mmm…Tick-tock-tick ticking away! Mm-hmm…too much time on my hands…too much time on my…_" they finished.

* * *

"Guys, I have bad news. Antonio and Mimi are unable to perform for Sectionals," Romeo said, walking into the Choir room. Mr. Schuester looked concerned.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. Romeo sighed.

"Antonio won't tell me how, but he says he's incredibly sick. He's been throwing up since last night and the acid is making it difficult for him to sing," he explained.

"Yeah, similar thing is happening to Mimi. Her mother is making her take tons of medicine that's making her more sluggish," Natalia said. Stella rolled her eyes.

"They're lying to get out of Sectionals!" she accused. Romeo shook his head.

"I'm not sure about Mimi, but I visited Antonio. He looked like hell. For some reason he also kept complaining that I was yelling despite me whispering. His mother said she'll try to make him better, but I think she's making him worse by accident," Romeo contradicted.

"What do we do now? They were supposed to sing!" Lei complained.

"We'll come up with a new set. I made a back-up just in case something happened. I want to be as safe as possible so we don't have another Sectionals Disaster," Mr. Schuester reassured.

"What's the plan?" Natalia asked.

"I chose 'The Best of Times' for Romeo to sing at the end. The middle song will be 'Snowblind' which our winners of the duet competition will be singing"

"Because if you didn't let us, we would have made your life a living hell," Amber commented.

"Yep…and to open the show for us, we will have Dennis sing 'Come Sail Away,'" Mr. Schue finished. Dennis's eyes widened.

"What? No. I can't. Nope. No way," he quickly denied.

"Why not? You said you know every song! Besides, who better to sing it than you?"

"You apparently didn't fully listen to me!" Dennis complained

"Or at all!" Natalia added.

"But I guess I have to since you say so…" Dennis accepted.

"Great! Let's go rehearse!" Mr. Schuester said, leading everyone to the auditorium. Dennis stayed behind. Fear displayed in his face. _How am I supposed to go against James? I'm not sure if I can actually do it…maybe he won't be singing lead. I sure hope he's not._

* * *

"James, you're part of the Warblers, right?" Dennis asked. The two had met at the Lima Bean later that day. James grabbed both of their coffees, handing Dennis's to him. They walked to their usual table, sitting down.

"Yeah, dude. Didn't I tell you that?"

"You did. I was just making sure. We're going against each other at Sectionals, then…" Dennis muttered.

"We are? Are you singing lead at all?"

"I am. I get a whole song to myself for the dumbest of reasons," Dennis answered.

"I see. I also get to sing a song. It's coming together pretty well," James replied. Dennis inwardly raged. _Great. This is what I feared. Now the pressure builds. Dammit Schuester. He loves to torture everyone._

"I'm sure you'll do well…" Dennis unenthusiastically said.

* * *

Antonio called Mimi on his phone. He coughed a bit while lying in his bed.

"Hello?" Mimi greeted. Antonio smiled.

"Hey…how are you doing?"

"Shitty. Why the hell did we drink?"

"Because that one guy gave us free drinks all night…and we have a hard time saying no to nice people," Antonio answered.

"Yeah, well now I just keep getting sicker. My mom thought tortilla soup and lots of Advil would help me…but it made me vomit more…which encouraged her more…" Mimi complained.

"If we told our parents we were just hung over, we would have gotten killed. This is miserable, but I'm not ready to die yet. I just can't believe we ended up at a gay bar…" Antonio muttered.

"We wouldn't have figured that out had we not been hit on by people of the same gender," Mimi replied.

"I learned my lesson. I am never going to a bar again. I am never drinking again"

"Heh…you say that now, but you'll drink again," Mimi retorted.

"I know. That's the worst part. I need to go. My mother is back with more larynx burning tea. See you later," Antonio said.

"Bye," Mimi said. Antonio hung up.

"I just want to get better…ugh…"

* * *

The New Directions loitered around in the foyer of their Sectionals competition. Every member that had not been a part of the Sectionals Disaster sat around happily without a care. Natalia felt like she should be stressed, but brushed it off. She didn't care. Dennis and Glen shared a box of Jujubes to distract them from possible impending doom. Shantel just stared off in space, scared.

"Shanty, what's wrong?" Lei asked.

"I was in New Directions during the Sectionals disaster…"

"Really? Was it that bad?" Shantel nodded.

"It happened like this…"

**We were standing on stage while the first song opened. Amanda, the star at the time, came on as if she were queen of the world. However, she had the Showchoir Jitters. She had them bad. She drank two cups of coffee, three monsters, and ate six donuts before coming on stage. She thought it would help. It did the opposite. She opened her mouth to sing, but instead she puked all over the back of Natalia's hair, which was really long and beautiful at the time. Guess why she cut it. Well, Amanda ran off the stage crying. **

** "I QUIT! I QUIT!" she cried. However, as she was running off, one of the old members turned around…and puked all over the front of me and in my unfortunately open at the time mouth…**

** "OH GOD!" I screamed and ran off. Glen and Dennis came after me.**

** "IT SMELLS LIKE OHIO!" Natalia had screamed, for you see she used to live in California before her freshman year, and I guess Ohio smells bad. **

"And that's the rundown…" Shantel explained. Lei looked sad.

"That sounds terrible!"

"It was, Lei. It was the shits," Shantel replied.

"Well, you guys lived through that? You shouldn't be nervous anymore! You hit rock bottom, so the only place to go is up, right?" Lei asked. Shantel nodded.

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks"

"You're welcome!"

The chime for everyone to get into the auditorium for the completion to start sounded. Everyone gathered their things and headed into the auditorium. The New Directions took a seat somewhere near the front. They didn't see the Warblers, so they were likely up first.

"Let's welcome our first performance, all the way from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer announced. The curtain opened to reveal a bunch of men in Dalton Academy blazers humming the first notes to "Paint It Black." Apollo and James were amongst the boys up there, Apollo off to the side and James in the middle. James walked out in front of the others.

"_I see a red door and I want it painted it black. No colors anymore; I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes! I have to turn my head until my darkness goes! No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue. I could not forsee this thing happening to you. If I look hard enough into the setting sun, my love will laugh with me before the morning comes! I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes! I have to turn my head until my darkness goes! Hmm, hmm, hmm... I wanna see it painted black, painted black. Black as night, black as coal. I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky. I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black. Yeah, hmm, hmm, hmm..._" James sang. The song finished and the curtains closed. The New Directions decided to meet in the green room while the Unitards were performing.

"The Warblers were pretty good. Not as good as we are, though," Tate commented.

"I agree. I think we have a good shot at winning this. I mean, the Unitards are a joke," Natalia said.

"But we're more of one since the Sectionals Disaster," Shantel pointed out.

"Whatever, we've got this. Especially with Dennis starting us off," Glen said. Dennis slowly nodded. _But I can't really go against James, can I? I mean, what if he hates me?_

"Speaking of Dennis, I need to talk to him. Dennis, can you come with me?" Natalia asked. He nodded, following her into privacy.

"Kid, I can tell you're having a mental battle over whether you should sing or not," Natalia stated.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. Apollo is my boyfriend, and James is his roommate. Do you really think I wouldn't have noticed that you two know each other by now?"

"I guess you're right…I just don't want him to hate me. I treasure my friendship with him, and I don't want to screw it up," Dennis pointed out. Natalia sighed.

"Yeah, and Apollo is my boyfriend. I really don't care about this choir since Schuester never held up to his end of the deal when I got you and the twins to rejoin, however I don't have a single problem with wiping the floor with the competition. I don't care how many of them I know. Nothing feels better than going on stage and doing the best that you can do," Natalia explained. Dennis thought for a moment.

"I guess you have a point. Are you sure James won't be mad if we win?"

"Positive. I don't think he's easy to piss off. He's pretty laid back"

"Then I'll have to give it my all…" Dennis decided. Natalia smiled.

"I knew you'd come around!"

* * *

After a while, it was time for them to go on. The girls were dressed in short, strapless cocktail dresses. They were black with shimmering polka-dot sequins, and had bright pink showing underneath. Complementing the dress was a bright pink sash around the stomach and black stilettoes. The boys were wearing reddish pink shirts with black vests and bright red ties. They had on black jeans and black boots.

Everyone stood backstage, save for Dennis who was behind the curtain with a piano. He swallowed his fears. The curtain parted, and a spotlight focused on him. He began playing the opening notes to "Come Sail Away." His fears dissolved as he got into the music and focused on playing every single note spot on.

"_I'm sailing away, set an open course for the Virgin Sea. Cause I've got to be free! Free to face the life that's ahead of me. On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard! We'll search for tomorrow on every shore, and I'll try! Wo, lord, I'll try! To carry on! I look to the sea. Reflections in the waves spark my memories! Some happy, some sad…I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had…_" Dennis sang. Another spotlight appeared to show Stella playing the drums.

"_We lived happily forever, so the story goes. But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold. But we'll try…best that we can…to carry on!_" Dennis passionately sang, lifting the microphone up as he stood. More spotlights revealed Romeo and Shane on guitars and Alexandra on bass. Dennis migrated to the front of the stage.

"_A gathering of angels appeared above my head! They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said! They said!_"

"_Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, lad!_ _Come sail away ! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, babe! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, babe!_" everyone sang.

"_I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise! They climbed aboard their starships and headed for the skies! Singin'"_ Dennis sang.

"_Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, lad! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me!_" everyone finished. The crowd cheered as everyone filed off stage. The band members rearranged the instruments to be out of everyone's way. Then, the lights dimmed off. Roderick walked onto the black stage. The lights glittered like snow as the opening notes of the next song played. When the time was right, Roderick began singing.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall, the face you've shown me scares me so. I thought that I could call your bluff, but now the lines are clear enough. Life's not pretty even though I've tried so hard to make it so. Mornings are such cold distress. How did I ever get into this mess?_" he sang. Amber ran on stage, the other members following her as they sung back up.

"_Now I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away! Yes, I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_" Amber sang strongly. The audience immediately got excited and began cheering. She walked over to Roderick, dancing with him.

"_Harmless and innocent, you devil in white! You stole my will without a fight! You filled me with confidence, but you blinded my eyes! You tricked me with visions of paradise! Now I realize I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away! Now I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_" Amber sang more. As the guitar solo started, Lei and Shantel took the focus on stage, doing intricate dancing. They were almost like acrobats.

"_Woo…woo…woo…ah-hah!_" New Directions saved.

"_And baby I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away! Yes, I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_" Amber sang. The stage darkened to show only Roderick.

"_Mirror, mirror, I confess…I can't escape this emptiness. No more reasons to pretend. Here comes that same old feeling again!_" he sang. The stage brightened up again as Amber ran back over.

"_Yes I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away!_" she sang. Roderick joined her.

"_Won't you throw me a lifeline? I'm going down for the third time!_" they sang together.

"_Cause I'm snowblind, and I can't get away! Baby I'm snowblind, snowblind snowblind…_" Roderick sang. He and Amber hummed the last bits of vocals with the rest of New Directions as the song came to an end. They joined the rest of the choir as Romeo stepped out in front.

"_Tonight's the night we'll make history. Honey, you and I. Cause I'll take any risk to tie back the hands of time and stay with you here tonight!_" he sang.

"_With you tonight…with you tonight…with you tonight…with you toni-ight…_" the girls quietly echoed in the background.

"_I know you feel these are the worst of times. I do believe it's true! When people lock their doors and hide inside…rumor has it, it's the end of paradise! But I know…if the world just passed us by, baby I know! I wouldn't have to cry, no no!_" Romeo sang more.

"_The best of times are when I'm alone with you! Some rain, some shine! We'll make this a world for two!_" New Directions sang.

"_All memories of yesterday will last a lifetime! We'll take the best; forget the rest! And someday we'll find…these are the best…_" Romeo sang.

"_Of times!_" New Directions replied.

"_These are the best…_"

"_Of ti-imes!_" Everyone then paired off and began dancing together. It was a ballroom style of dance, but each pair had their own personal flair to add on. When more lyrics were coming up, Romeo broke away and slowly meandered back to the front of the stage.

"_The headlines read 'These are the Worst of Times!' I do believe it's true. I feel to helpless like a boat against the tide. I wish the summer wind could bring back paradise! But I know. If the world turned upside down, baby I know! You'd always be around, my my!_" Romeo sang as fiercely as he could.

"_The best of times are when I'm alone with you! Some rain, some shine! We'll make this a world for two!_" everyone sang. Everyone except for Romeo continued to sing the chorus. He went on to sing over them.

"_When I'm alone with you…everything's alright! When I'm alone with you, you brighten up the night! Said when I'm alone with you!_" he sang as they all finished the song. The curtains closed, marking the end of the performance.

* * *

All three show choirs stood side-by-side on the stage. New Directions was to the right, Unitards to the left, and Warblers in the middle. The main judge came out with the trophies.

"Coming in at third of the 2015 Showchoir Sectional is…the Unitards!" he announced, handing them the smallest trophy. The Unitards filed off stage. The New Directions and the Warblers scooted closer to each other.

"Runner up is…the Dalton Academy Warblers! The McKinley High New Directions have won first!" he enthusiastically announced, handing the bigger trophy to the New Directions. Everyone in the club cheered. Against all odds, they had won. Shantel, Glen, and Lei gave Dennis a huge embrace, congratulating him. Dennis practically cried from joy at his success. Amber and Roderick shared a friendly hug before Kourtney and Tate pulled them into a group hug. Natalia ruffled Romeo's hair, giving him a thumbs up. Romeo smiled, thanking her.

They had won…and it felt like a miracle…

* * *

The following Monday, Will put the trophy in their trophy case. He triumphantly turned around and smiled at the club.

"Look at it, guys…after a humiliating defeat at Sectionals, we have prevailed and made an amazing comeback! I'm so proud to be your coach!" he said. Antonio and Mimi sighed.

"I just wish I could have been there to at least see it…" Mimi said.

"Yeah…Styx is one of my favorite bands…it's a shame…" Antonio complained. Romeo and Natalia looked at each other and went to the front of the room.

"Not to worry, then. We figured you two would be upset, so all of us put together a rousing number just for you," Natalia informed. Romeo nodded.

"It's even Styx, so you can pretend you saw us perform," he added. Antonio and Mimi smiled. They were dragged to the front of the room as everyone cleared the sitting area of chairs. Antonio and Mimi both took a seat as the music started. Everyone hummed the beginning notes of the song. Immediately, Antonio was excited. Tate walked out amongst the group, all of which were pretending to be part of a circus.

"_Welcome to the Grand Illusion! Come on in and see what's happening! Pay the price; get your tickets for the show!_" he sang. Kourtney walked out next.

"_The stage is set! The band starts playing! Suddenly your heart is pounding, wishing secretly you were a star!_" she sang. Mimi smiled at her. Glen was the next to step forward.

"_Don't be fooled by the_"

"Radio!" everyone sang.

"_The TV or the magazines! They'll show you photographs of how your life should be, but they're just someone else's_" he continued.

"_Fantasies! So you think your life is complete confusion because you never win the game. Just remember that it's a grand illusion, cause deep inside we're all the same!_" everyone sang.

"_All the same!_" Lei sang. After skipping about half the instrumental break, they continued humming to build up to the second chorus.

"_So if you think your life is complete confusion because your neighbor's got it made…just remember that it's a grand illusion_" everyone sang.

"_And deep inside we're all the same!_" Alexandra sang. After another short instrumental break, the singing continued.

"_America spells competition! Join us in our blind ambition! Get yourself a brand new motor car!_" Stella sang.

"_And someday soon we'll start to ponder: 'What on Earth's this spell we're under?' We made the grade and still we wonder who the hell we are!_" Natalia finished.

* * *

**Too Much Time on My Hands - Mimi and Antonio**

**Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones - James with the Warblers**

**Come Sail Away - Dennis with New Directions**

**Snowblind - Amber and Roderick with New Directions**

**The Best of Times - Romeo with New Directions**

**The Grand Illusion - The New Directions**


	11. Chrismukkah

**Glee – New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

**Chrismukkah**

"Guys, it's Christmas time! I want everyone to think of Christmas songs, because this year we're doing a performance in front of the school to raise money!" Mr. Schuester announced.

"I'm out. I don't even want to bother this time," Natalia yelled, preparing to storm out.

"Natalia!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"What? I tell you this all the time. My family is very Catholic. My parents put the tree up in OCTOBER to scare the "spooks away from Halloween!" They found a tree with two points just because they couldn't decide between a star and an angel! So I'm al Christmased out!" she explained.

"But we're going to make it fun! Everyone loves Christmas!"

"Really? Because we have a Jew and some Atheists," Natalia explained.

"And I'm agnostic. I don't take a stand," Romeo muttered.

"I'm sure they don't care! You don't care if we sing just Christmas songs, do you Antonio?" Mr. Schue asked. Antonio sighed. He mustered a smile.

"I…guess I don't mind…" he answered solemnly. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Then we're doing Christmas songs for the school. That's all there is to it," he affirmed.

Romeo and Natalia stopped Antonio on the way out of the choir room. He turned around to face them and gave a smile.

"Um…hi…" he awkwardly said.

"Don't pretend to be happy. Honestly, how are you feeling about the performance Schuester wants us to do?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms. Antonio sighed.

"It just kind of bugs me…I feel like Hanukkah is underappreciated. I mean, I walk into a store to find a menorah because a candle spot on mine broke off and Hanukkah isn't seven nights long. Well, what do I see? A ton of trees, crosses, and all this other stuff that confuses me. Is a damn menorah so much to ask for?" he ranted.

"I see how that could bother you," Romeo replied, putting an arm around him.

"I just feel like no one really understands how much it would actually mean to me for Hanukkah to get recognition," Antonio muttered.

"I have a solution. Refuse to perform unless you get some appreciation. This club has been too Christian for years now. It's about time we got a little Hebrew," Natalia stated.

"But I don't want to piss Schuester off," Antonio pointed out. Romeo laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. In fact, I say the three of us sing a little song to inspire them. Let's get together at Antonio's house and rehearse something for tomorrow," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Natalia accepted.

"If you guys can put up with my brother, it's a plan. He's visiting for the holidays, and he really can't wait to meet my friends I guess," Antonio warned.

"Can't be worse than my brother," Natalia commented.

"Challenge accepted," Romeo said.

"Great! Let's get going!" Antonio commanded.

"Little brother! I thought you were never coming home! The dreidel I just made dried, and I have geld! Wanna play?" a man somewhere in this early twenties asked Antonio. He had a head of dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, Tino. I have plans tonight," Antonio rejected. Tino gasped as he saw Romeo and Natalia enter the house. He ran over to them.

"Hi, guys! I'm Tino Duval! I'm the older brother of little Antonio over there. Wanna play dreidel with me? Omigosh, how do you know Toni in the first place? I have so many questions!" Tino rambled. Natalia glared. Antonio walked over, trying to drag Tino away.

"The girl is Natalia, and the boy is Romeo. They're…both…my friends," he explained, not quite wanting to explain yet that Romeo is his _boy_friend. Romeo winced a bit at only being called a friend, but chose not to respond.

"Well, it's great to meet you finally! Toni talks so much about you! Hey, Toni, let's sing them a Hanukkah song! Please? Please? It can be an old fashioned one!" Tino begged. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but just a short one. Let's do 'Festival of Lights,'" he said. Tino nodded. He put a CD from the shelf by him into a boombox and began playing an instrumental.

"_One is for the temple walls that didn't fall. Two is for the men who fought; god bless them all! Three is for the oil they found! Enough for just one day! Four is for the miracle that came their way! It burned for eight days!_" Antonio sang.

"_Five is for the hope and faith that wouldn't die. Six is for the Torah scrolls that still survived! Seven is for all the psalms in honor of them! Number eight are prayer and amen!_" Tino sang.

"_Eight days of Hanukkah! Eight happy nights! Eight days to celebrate the festival of lights! Eight days of Hanukkah! What memories they raise of those eight wonderful days! Let's all count! Count the ways,_" Antonio and Tino sang.

"_One is for the temple walls that didn't fall. Two is for the men who fought; god bless them all! Three is for the oil they found! Enough for just one day! Four is for the miracle that came their way! It burned for eight days!_" Tino sang.

"_Five is for the hope and faith that wouldn't die. Six is for the Torah scrolls that still survived! Seven is for all the psalms in honor of them! Number eight are prayer and amen!_" Antonio sang.

"_Eight days of Hanukkah! Eight happy nights! Eight days to celebrate the festival of lights! Eight days of Hanukkah! What memories they raise of those eight wonderful days! Eight days of Hanukkah! Eight happy nights! Eight days to celebrate the festival of lights! Eight days of Hanukkah! What memories they raise of those eight wonderful days! Of those eight wonderful days!_" they both finished. Natalia and Romeo clapped.

"That was, er…nice," Romeo said. He headed for Antonio's room, dragging Natalia and Antonio.

"We need to work on a Hanukkah song for Glee club, Tino. We can play dreidel when we're done," Antonio said. The trio walked up to the next floor of the house. Antonio ushered them into his extremely tidy bedroom.

"Sorry for the mess, guys. I didn't anticipate cleaning it first," Antonio apologized. Natalia twitched.

"There's just a couple books from your…massive bookshelf out of place. But whatever. It's cool," she said. Romeo sat beside Antonio on his bed.

"So I take it Tino doesn't know about me being your boyfriend?" he asked. Antonio shook his head.

"I've only told my mother…sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine! I was just wondering!" Romeo assured.

"Why haven't you told your father or brother?" Natalia asked.

"Because the only person in my family I actually came out to is my mother. Hell, she still thinks I'm just bi-sexual. I haven't told her I'm full on gay. She's supportive, but I'm scared…and my father is nice, but he's strict. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Same goes for Tino. Tino means the world to me. I don't want to risk losing him," Antonio explained. Romeo kissed his cheek comfortingly.

"Why did you even tell your mom, then? Weren't you scared?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning on it…but one day she came in while I was supposed to be reading one of those law books that I've read a hundred times already…I just so happened to be reading into the LGBT community because I was feeling self-conscience about it. Anyway, she walked in to visit with me. She saw what I was looking at, saw that I was horrified, and just stared at me…I broke out into tears…she comforted me…and you can guess what happened. She promised not to tell Tino or dad since that's my job…" Antonio added.

"Aw…sounds sweet," Romeo commented.

"Sounds sappy. Subject change, do you know a song we can sing?" Natalia asked.

"I do. It's something I found on the internet recently…" Antonio answered, walking over to his computer to show them.

"So does anyone have a song contender for the Christmas concert?" Mr. Schue asked. Antonio raised his hand.

"Natalia, Romeo, and I have a holiday song prepared," he said. The three went to the front of the room. Antonio cued for the music to start.

"_I'll tell a tale, tale, tale, tale. Of Maccabees in Israel-ael-ael-ael, yeah. When the Greeks tried to assail-sail-sail-sail, yeah. But it was all to no avail-vail-vail, vail, yeah, yeah! The war went on and on and on until the mighty Greeks were gone!_" Natalia sang.

"_Yeah, I flip my latkes in the air sometimes. Sayin' hey-o, spin the dreidel! Just wanna celebrate for all eight nights! Singin', hey-o, light the candle!_" the three sang together.

"_We say, "Al hanissim", oh yeah, for all eight nights! Then we play dreidel by the candlelight! And I told you once, now I told you twice 'bout the miracle of the candlelight_," Antonio sang.

"_They took the field, field, field, field. Their rivals thought are they for real, real, real, real? Those Maccabees, they'd never yield, yield, yield, yield. They charged ahead with sword and shield, shield, shield, shield, yeah, yeah_," Natalia sang.

"_The war went on and on until the might Greeks were gone!_" Romeo joined.

"_Yeah, I flip my latkes in the air sometimes! Sayin' hey-o, spin the dreidel! Just wanna celebrate for all eight nights! Singin', hey-o, light the candle_," Antonio sang.

"_And the great menorah; for eight days, it kept on burning! What a celebration. A great return to Torah learning! Cause I can feel it! And I ses gadol, nes gadol! Nes gadol hayah sham! Nes gadol hayah sham! Nes gadol hayah sham!_" Romeo sang.

"_I flip my latkes in the air sometimes. Sayin' hey-o, spin the dreidel! Just wanna celebrate for all eight nights! Singin', hey-o, light the candle_," Antonio sang.

"_We say, "Maoz tzur", oh yeah, for all eight nights. Then we play dreidel by the candlelight! And I told you once, now I told you twice 'bout the miracle of the candlelight!_" the three finished. The class applauded as they sat down. Mr. Schuester looked at them confused.

"Guys, I thought you were performing a Christmas song," he said.

"We never said anything about Christmas. Just holiday," Natalia pointed out.

"But it's CHRISTMAS!" Mr. Schue emphasized. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you say. I'm Jewish. I don't know how other Jews you had dealt with it, but I'm protesting. It's not fair to me to force me to sing songs to respect your religion when you won't even try to respect mine! I'm out of here! I'll be back after Christmas!" Antonio protested. He stormed out. Romeo and Natalia followed.

"I'm not participating either. We worked hard, and I personally don't like intolerant people," Romeo said.

"I just hate Christmas. Thanks for helping me realize this Schuester," Natalia sneered. They went off in search of Antonio, but didn't know he went where he knew no one could find him.

"Wow, do you think he's really serious about not coming until after Christmas?" Lei asked.

"Probably. And he has every right to be. Mr. Schue was kind of mean…" Amber replied.

"But no one really cares about Hanukkah," Roderick stated.

"I think that's a bit rude to say. Obviously Antonio cares. I think we should all do a song together to make it up to him," Mimi stressed.

"While that sounds fine and dandy, do Hanukkah songs even exist?" Shantel asked.

"I don't know. That's something we should look into. Mimi's right," Mr. Schue admitted.

Antonio sat in his bedroom by the window sill. He looked out as snow began to gently fall on the ground. He sighed. All the kids in the neighborhood were excited about Christmas snow. They tried to catch it on their tongues. It brought back memories of when Antonio was a child. He would try to play with the other kids and try to catch some snowflakes on his tongue. There was always one person that would tell him to buzz of, though. Jews aren't allowed to eat Christmas snow.

"_It's hard to be a Jew on Christmas. My Friends won't let me join in any games. And I can't sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree!_" Antonio sang, watching the kids decorate a regular pine tree.

"_Or leave water out for Rudolph 'cos there's something wrong with me! My people don't believe in Jesus Christ's divinity! I'm a Jew, a lonely Jew…on Christmas…_" Antonio sang. He went down stairs to see his family prepare the Menorah for the rapidly approaching Hanukkah.

"_Hanukkah is nice but why is it? That Santa passes over my house every year? And instead of eating ham, I have to eat kosher latkes! Instead of Silent Night, I'm singing hou-hazch-tou-gavish. And what the fuck is up with lighting all these fucking candles, tell me please?_" Antonio sang, lighting a candle for Hanukkah and nibbling on latkes.

"_I'm a Jew…A Lonely Jew...I can't be merry, cuz I'm Hebrew! On Christmas…_" Antonio continued to sing. He slumped down depressingly on the couch in his living room. Tino came out, and sat beside Antonio.

"_Hey Little Boy, I can't help but hear, you're feeling left out of Christmas cheer. But I've come to say that you shouldn't be sad, 'Cos this is the one month that you should be glad!_" Tino sang, turning on the TV to some sappy Christmas program and forcing Antonio to watch.

"_Because it's nice to be a Jew on Christmas! You don't have to deal with the season at all. You don't have to be on your best behavior, or give to charity. You don't have to go to grandma's house with your alcoholic family!_" Tino pointed out. Antonio smiled.

"_And I don't have to sit on some fake Santa's lap, and have him breathe his stinky breath on me!_" Antonio added.

"_That's right! You're a Jew_," Tino sang.

"_A stylin' Jew!_" Antonio emphasized.

"_It's a good time, to be Hebrew... on Christmas!_" they finished happily.

Antonio stared blankly at the stage set up in the gymnasium. He had kept to his promise of not attending Glee club until after Christmas all the rest of the week. It was only the 16th, but New Directions had prepared to perform their Christmas concert then. _I might donate money, but there's no way I'm singing. I just with Natalia and Romeo were sitting with me. I guess I can't expect them to skip with me_.

"Hey, Antonio! Mind if I sit with ya?" Antonio heard. He looked over to see a blonde dressed in a slightly Texas style of clothing and a Stetson walking over. Antonio nodded.

"I'd appreciate that, Mercutio! You here to see Romeo?"

"Oh, you betcha! I wouldn't miss a performance from my brother even if the world were to end! What about you, though? Aren't you singing?" Mercutio asked, sitting beside him.

"Nay. I'm not feeling very festive at the moment."

"That's a gosh darn shame. I'm sure you'll get over it, though. Tis the season and all that jazz," Mercutio replied. Antonio nodded. After totally ignoring Figgins's usual speech at the beginning of performances, Antonio saw the curtains draw apart. Standing at the front of the stage all alone was Natalia. The beginning of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra version of "Carol of the Bells" droned through the gym. A sudden blue stage light shone on Natalia as she began to sing.

"_Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells all seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here, bringing good cheer to young and old, (meek and the bold). Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song, with joyful ring, (all caroling). One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere, (filling the air). O, how they pound, raising the sound o'er hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily they ring, while people sing songs of good cheer, christmas is here! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! On, on they send, on without end! Their joyful tone to every home. (Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells all seem to say, throw cares away.) Christmas is here, bringing good cheer to young and old, (meek and the bold)! Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song. With joyful ring, (all caroling.) One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere, (filling the air). O, how they pound, raising the sound. O'er hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily they ring, while people sing songs of good cheer, christmas is here! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas!_" Natalia sang, the other members of New Directions slowly joining her in back up as she droned on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions. This is our Christmas show. Donation jars are all around the gymnasium. All proceeds go to buying toys for Toys for Tots. We hope you enjoy our show. The next song we are performing is 'Cold and Fugue Season' sung by Stella Romero and Amber Rose," Natalia introduced. The audience clapped as the rest of New Directions filed off the stage, save for Amber and Stella. The piano began playing.

"_We just want to sing this classy fugue for you!_" they sang together.

"_But I just keep sneezing and sneezing_," Amber sang.

"_And my partners coughing and wheezing and I don't think Bach wrote sneezes in this Fugue!_" Stella joined with her.

"_I don't think we'll ever make it through this song without Kleenex cough drops and Nyquil. Hot tea and heat pad and Vicks and a doctor bill and anyway, I think it's much too long! Please pass the Kleenex. Hand out the cough drops. Turn on the vapourizer. Call for the flu shots. Dish out the Chicken soup. Hand out the crac-kers. Please call my mo-ther. I'm feeling sick!_" they continued.

"_Mom, please take me home!_" Amber sang.

"_Put me to bed_," Stella sang.

"_I have a cold!"_ Amber sang.

_ "My aching head!"_ Stella sang.

_ "I should have stayed_," Amber sang.

"_Home like you said! But here I am instead!_" Stella whined.

"_I don't want!_" Amber yelled, stomping her foot.

"_I don't want to sing this classy fugue for you!_" Stella added, stomping her foot after Amber.

"'_Cause we keep on sneezing and sneezing and my partners coughing and wheezing and I don't think Bach wrote sneezes in this Fugue!_" they finished. They ended it finally with a sneeze. Amber took the microphone as the audience applauded.

"Thank you! Please give your attention to Shane and Roderick, now! They're performing 'Perfect Winter Day!'" she affirmed, putting the microphone back. Roderick and Shane walked out as the music started. Roderick acted all bubbly while Shane acted sick, holding a box of tissues. Roderick started.

"_It was a snowin'! The wind was blowin'! The snow was fallin' all around me. I was a slidin'! My feet were glidin'! It was a perfect winter day! What a perfect day to build a snowman! Build a snowman! Build a snowman! What a perfect day to build a snowman!A perfect winter day!_" he sang. Shane pretended to sneeze and sniffle before starting his part.

"_I don't particularly like the winter. I always get (sniff) a head (sniff) cold (sniff). I think it's cold and wet and messy and sloppy. Just a perfect winter (sniff), if you like that sort of thing. I have a headache. My eyes itch. My nose is clogged. Oh, I feel crummy on this perfect winter day_," he sang.

"_Yes, it's a perfect winter day!_" Roderick repeated.

"_A perfect winter day…achoo!_" Shane finished. Degraded both of them walked away to make room for the rest of New Directions girls piled on stage. They stood on risers accordingly to begin the next song. Mimi stepped out in front.

"_You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen. Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen! But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?_" she started. She went back with the other girls. Natalia walked in front with a red nose and reindeer antlers.

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!_" Kourtney sang.

"_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games!_" Lei sang. Amber and Stella, both with black noses and antlers, were picking on Natalia.

"_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: 'Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'"_ Alexandra sang. Natalia triumphed over Stella and Amber.

"_Then how the reindeer loved him! As they shouted out with glee: 'Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history! You'll go down in history!_'" all the girls finished together. They all left the stage to allow the boys to come on. Romeo stood in front of all of them and grabbed the microphone.

"_Frosty the snowman was a jolly, happy soul with a corn cop pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal! Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say! He was made of snow, but the children know how he came to life that day! There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found_," Romeo sang. He tossed a hat over to Roderick, who put it on. He immediately began dancing. Tate took over from Romeo.

"_For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around! Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be. And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me! Frosty the snowman knew the snow was hot that day. So he said 'Let's run and have some fun before I melt away'! Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand, runnin' here and there all around the square saying catch me if you can!_" Tate sang. Roderick mimicked everything that was sung accordingly. He began skipping to the beat around the stage. Glen and Dennis followed, singing.

"_Thumpity-thump-thump! Thumpity-thump-thump! Look at Frosty go! Thumpity-thump-thump! Thumpity-thump-thump! O'er the hills of snow!_"

"_Frosty the snowman had to hurry on his way! But he waved good-bye, saying 'Don't you cry, I'll be back again someday!'"_ the boys finished. The girls joined them back on the stage. Romeo and Natalia snuck off to join Antonio in the audience.

"What are you two doing?" Antonio asked. Romeo smiled as he sat between Antonio and Mercutio.

"You'll see!" he answered. Mr. Schuester walked onto the stage in front of New Directions.

"This last song we're singing is not actually a Christmas carol. Our good friend Antonio was upset that we weren't representing Hanukkah this year. We were all intolerant. It so happens we offended him. We couldn't find any actual Hanukkah songs, so we decided to go with this one. It's a parody of different rock songs through the decades done Hebrew style," Mr. Schue introduced. He sat down at the piano. The New Directions filed off the stage as he began to play the beginning notes of "Great Balls of Fire."

"_Oh when the Greeks ruled the temple and land! To be a Jew, this they could not stand! They tried to kill, but we rebelled! Goodness, gracious, miracle of oil!_" he sang. Tate came out next, Mimi and Kourtney du-opping behind him.

"_Yeah! Hey, the Greek leader said! Torah is out! No Shabbat or Kosher, now! No brit milah! Well, Judah Maccabee! Said this cannot be! If you are for God! Then follow me!_" Tate sang, the two girls singing back up. The notes to "Born to be Wild" began to play. Antonio was just blushing, not believing the performance he was witnessing. Suddenly, Roderick came out.

"_Fight the superpower beating them in battle. Cleaning out the temple. Am Yisrael Chai! Jug of pure oil! Jug of pure oil!_" he sang. The song drifted into "Staying Alive." Dennis, Glen, and Shane walked out, dressed like the Bee Gees.

"_Enough oil for just one day, but it lasted all eight days! With joy we cried! We saw God's hand! On Hanukkah, we took a stand! Weak against the strong, few against the mighty – seeing the light! Seeing the light! Good against the wicket, pure on impure – seeing the light! Seeing the light! Ah, ah, ah, ah, seeing the light! Seeing the light! Ah, ah, ah, ah, seeing the light!_" the three sang. Antonio was stifling his laughter as much as he could. When he heard the guitar riff from "Don't Stop Believing" start, he lost it. Alexandra popped out, dressed like Steve Perry.

"_Each night, we're lighting. Add another candle! Spread the light for all to see. Eight nights, we're lighting! Publicize the miracle! Put in the window! For all to see!_" she sang, holding a menorah. "Can't Touch This" began playing and Stella walked out with different Jewish treats.

"_Gotta eat this. Gotta eat this! Gotta eat this? My, my, my, my!_" she sang. Lei came out next as the music for "We Like to Move It" played. She was carrying dreidels.

"_We like to spin it, spin it! They like to spin it, spin it! We like to spin it, spin it! Dreidel! All the kids all over the world! We gonna spin that dreidel! Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin it! Spin it! Spin it!_" she sang, spinning the dreidels. Antonio thought it couldn't get better until Shantel strutted out as "Moves Like Jagger" began to play. She was carrying two menorahs and began dancing, using them as props. He was practically crying from his laughing.

"_Oh, yeah! Ho! Hanukkah's like this! If you're old or young, we'll light it! Show your Jewish pride and light! I got my new menorah! I love my new menorah! I love my new menorah!_" she sang. Amber strutted out with menorahs next, dancing.

"_Nes gadol haya poh! There was a great miracle that happened here!_" she finished. Antonio slowly found himself walking up onstage. Everyone was smiling at him. He calmed the laughing down and grabbed the microphone. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"So, Antonio, what do you think?" Mimi asked. Everyone looked tense.

"That was probably one of the most offensive things I've ever witnessed," he started. They looked dejected. He smiled.

"And I couldn't have loved it more!" he added. They smiled. Before he knew it, he was enclosed in a group hug. For the first time in years, he didn't feel like the lonely Jew on Christmas.

* * *

**AN: Christmas episode : ) Next episode is a Damn Yankees tribute. **

**Songs:**

**Festival of Lights by Unknown - Antonio and Tino**

**Candlelight by the Maccabeats - Romeo, Natalia, and Antonio**

**The Lonely Jew on Christmas from South Park - Antonio and Tino**

**Carol of the Bells - Natalia**

**Cold and Fugue Season - Stella and Amber**

**Perfect Winter Day - Roderick and Shane**

**Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer - ND Girls**

**Frosty the Snowman - ND boys**

**Chanukah Jewish Rock of Ages - New Directions and Will**


	12. Damn Yankees

**Glee – New Directions: Underdogs Once Again**

**Damn Yankees**

"Roderick, I noticed you left a present on my doorstep on Christmas Eve," Amber stated, standing next to Rodercik, who was fiddling with his locker combination. It was the day after Christmas vacation opened, and he was still finding it hard to settle back into his routine.

"I did. I got presents for all my bros," he pointed out, smirking.

"Since when am I one of your bros?" Amber asked, smiling suspiciously.

"Ever since you did that wussy duet with me," he answered, still having problems with his locker. Amber rolled her eyes.

"You're doing it wrong," she added.

"I forgot my damn combo over the break," Roderick retorted. Amber shrugged, pulling out a couple of safety pins. She banged on the door to open it. Then, she lifted the lever up and put the safety pins together to pull on the lever.

"What are you doing?" Roderick asked.

"Rigging your locker," Amber answered. She closed the door, then opened it without entering a combination.

"Tah-dah! You don't need combos ever again. See you later, Roderick," Amber waved and walked off. Roderick stared after her. _Is she some kind of Angel Hacker? Because that was so cool!_

* * *

Dennis sat in Glee club, watching Antonio and Romeo interact. The two were like magnets. He never really saw them apart. They weren't obvious about their romance, but they weren't the most subtle either. Dennis sighed. He felt envious of them. He could never do that with James. _Maybe if James was gay and liked me…I don't think anyone would fall for me, though._ Dennis bit his lip and looked away from them. The folded his arms and crossed his legs. He leaned back in his chair slightly and glared at just one spot in front of him, not daring to look up.

"Dennis, are you okay? You look upset?" Lei asked. She sat beside him. He glanced at her, then looked back down.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired. I've got a lot on my mind lately," he stammered, rubbing his eyes.

"We can talk about it later. I don't mind being a vent! Really I don't!" Lei offered. Dennis sighed.

"Fine…I'd be lying if I said I didn't need to fume a bit," he accepted.

"Great! We can go to my place after Glee! My mom doesn't get home until late, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves!" Lei confirmed. Dennis nodded.

Mr. Schuester had already walked in earlier, but called for everyone's attention. He picked up the dry erase marker and scribed on the board. After he moved out of the way, the word "DAMN YANKEES" popped out in bold black. Antonio, Alexandra, Romeo, and Dennis dropped their jaws.

"Who here knows about the Damn Yankees?" Mr. Schue asked. The aforementioned raised their hands.

"Mr. Schue, if you're teasing us with that dumb musical, I will have to do something to you that you will not like," Dennis threatened.

"No, it's not the musical. It's the band. Antonio, would you care to tell us about the Damn Yankees? There are quite a few confused faces," Mr. Schue asked. Antonio walked to the front of the room.

"Styx. Night Ranger. The Amboy Dukes. Lyrnyrd Skynyrd. What do all of these bands have in common?" Antonio interrogated.

"Nothing, really," Stella stated.

"Wrong. The four members of the Damn Yankees are made up of members from each of those legendary bands. Tommy Shaw, the prince of Styx. Jack Blades, the king of Night Ranger. Ted Nugent, the god of rock n roll in general, but also the best Amboy Duke member. Michael Cartellone, the latest drummer for Lynyrd Skynyrd. These amazing men were the members of the Damn Yankees, a band that should have been the most legendary of them all, but was very underrated," Antonio explained.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Roderick asked.

"This week is Damn Yankees week! Any song you sing has to be originally sung by one of the Yankees. You're open to do stuff from Styx if Tommy did it. Jack Blades and Night Ranger are open, and so is Shaw Blades. Ted Nugent songs are fine. Unfortunately no Lynyrd Skynyrd since Michael is only the drummer. However, that gives you all a million possibilities. I want to hear as many songs as possible," Mr. Schue ordered.

"Oh! Oh! I have one! Since you said Teddy is up for grabs, I have the perfect song!" Tate exclaimed. Romeo looked at him.

"You're a Ted Nugent fan? I never would have guessed," he spoke.

"Hell yeah, I'm a Ted fan! You gotta kill it before you grill it! I love his songs! Stranglehold, Little Miss Dangerous, Wango Tango…and I love this one that I'm about to sing more!" Tate explained, walking to the front of the room. A heavy guitar riff started playing. Tate drew a picture of a feral cat on the whiteboard before beginning the song.

"_Well, I don't know where they come from, but they sure do come! I hope they're coming for me! And I don't know how they do it, but they sure do it good! I hope they're doing it for free! Give me cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever!_" Tate sang, acting feisty. He grooved over to Kourtney and sat next to her.

"_Well the first time that I got it I was just 10 years old. I got it from some kitty next door!_" he sang, putting a pair of fake cat ears on her. He stood back up and went to the front of the room again.

"_Well I went to see the doctor, and he gave me the cure. I think I got it some more! They give me cat scratch fever. Cat scratch fever. I got it bad scratch fever. Cat scratch fever_," he sang. He loosened his posture a bit.

"_It's nothing dangerous_," he sang, and began to hug himself, slowly kneeling to the floor, "_I feel no pain! I got to ch-ch-change!_" He went to Stella and pretended to be attracted to her.

"_You know you've got it when you've gone insane!_" he sang, twirling his finger near his head and walking away from her.

"_It makes a grown man cry! Cry! Oh, won't you make my bed?_" Tate sung more. He dragged Kourtney out of her chair and twirled her. He got her to join in with a very energetic dance. At first she was hesitant, but then sunk into it, enjoying herself. Tate ran his hand through her hair.

"_Well, I make the pussy purr with the stroke of my hand! They know they're gettin' it from me!_" Tate sang to her, invoking her to blush. He stepped away from her and she continued dancing, putting her hands on her hips and shaking them, alternating stomps with her feet.

"_And they know just where to go when they need their lovin' man. They know I'm doin' it for free! I give 'em cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! They got it bad scratch fever!  
Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever!_" Tate finished. Kourtney swooned a little, hugging him right after he was done.

"That was so…so…amazing…and hot, Tate! Woo! Ahem…sorry…pregnancy hormones…" Kourtney giggled, blushing. Tate put his arms around her, and led them both to their seats.

"That really was good! You set the bar high!" Mr. Schue excitedly yelled.

* * *

Later that evening, Dennis followed Lei into her house. He felt nervous. The only girl he ever talked about personal things with was Shantel, but it got increasingly harder to talk to her for good advice. It would be fine, he reasoned with himself. All he had to do was tell Lei a couple things, and then he'd be on his way.

Lei had him sit on the couch in her living room. She left him for a couple of minutes to bring out a couple slices of cake. She set them on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

"So what's been going on? I could help but notice you're a lot more upset looking lately…"

"Well, I could tell you that I'm just stressed from school, but you wouldn't believe me, would you?" Dennis asked.

"No. I know you're not normally like this. You're tough and school wouldn't get you down."

"And how do you know that?" Dennis asked, putting the fork to his mouth.

"Glen and Shantel told me. They noticed you've been really stand-offish and mean. Apparently you used to be really nice and welcoming, which I totally believe! It's actually really sad, because you must be hurting a lot," Lei explained. Dennis slowly chewed his cake and swallowed. He looked down at his lap, setting the fork on the plate. Had he been that noticeable?

"They're worried?" he calmly asked.

"A lot. They at least seemed really concerned when they talked to me," Lei answered. Dennis had a feeling of guilt pool inside him. He didn't want to make his friends feel bad or alienated.

"I didn't know I was pushing them away…I mean, I didn't mean to, but…it just couldn't be helped…I'm acting like such a boob about this," Dennis muttered.

"About what?" Lei asked, "Go on. You can spill your guts to me. This is a room of closed doors. Whatever you say will not leave this room. I'm good at keeping secrets!" Lei prodded. Dennis clenched his eyes and teeth shut. He sighed a shaky breath and began to explain.

"Well, I kind of sort of have feelings for someone. Except they live a long ways away, and I know there's not a big chance of them liking me back. I didn't even begin talking to them until last October and it turns out they're really nice. I mean, this person is probably the most perfect person I've ever met…except…I don't think they'll ever like me back…"

"That's not true! You're really cool, and you're cute! There's no reason any girl wouldn't want to date you!" Lei complemented. Tears started to well up in Dennis's eyes.

"That's just it though! I'm in love with a boy!" he blurted by accident. His eyes widened and he quickly shut his mouth. _Dammit, did I just out myself?! Dammit, Dennis, control your mouth!_

"Dennis? You're…gay?" Lei tenderly asked. A couple tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth.

"I'm not gay! I'm straight as a line!" he tried to convince her. Lei gave him a gingerly look.

"Dennis, I won't judge you if you're gay. I know you can't help it. I know it's a really hard thing to come to terms with, too…" Lei coddled. More tears leaked from Dennis's eyes. He accidently let out a gentle sob.

"…my secret's out then…it's true…I'm gay. I know it seems like something really minor to be upset about. I'm pathetic. Romeo and Antonio can freely show their relationship, and when they get bullied, it makes them stronger. When I see them get bullied, it drives me deeper in the closet. I really hate being gay, you know. I discovered in the worst way possible…when I was going into puberty; I began feeling huge attraction to Glen. That drove us apart, because I couldn't let him know. That drove Shantel away, too. I'm not attracted to him anymore, but I still feel attraction to other boys…like the one I was just talking about. I want to tell him so badly how I feel, but I don't think he's gay. He'd never love me! I'm a wreck, and I'm sure he can see that!" Dennis fumed. He covered his eyes with his hands and hunched over into a sobbing fit.

"That sounds awful. I can't even begin to think what it's like to love someone you don't feel would ever love you back! I'm sorry! I wish I could help!" Lei said, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I should just go to one of those camps that straightens fags like me out! Then maybe I can learn to like myself again…and then I can go back to being the old me…I wouldn't have to bother anyone again with my unbearably emo behavior," Dennis croaked out. Lei hugged him.

"Don't do that! I know it may be hard, but you'll feel ten times better once you accept your orientation. Going to some straight camp isn't going to help you! You'll just be dead inside all the time! Please don't change! You're perfect the way you are!" Lei yelled. Dennis looked at her.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Totally! I think you just need to be reminded of your awesomeness! How about you spend the night with me? We can do a lot of fun things to cheer you up! Maybe then you'll feel better about this whole love thing," Lei offered. Dennis nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Who has a Damn Yankees song?" Mr. Schue asked. Stella ran to the front of the room.

"I'm singing a Night Ranger song. This one is well known, and it speaks to me!" Stella informed. She nodded to the band. The opening notes to "Sister Christian" began to play. Mr. Schuester gave her a confused look.

"Wait, wait, wait! …I said to sing Damn Yankees," he interrupted.

"You said we could do Night Ranger, too!" Stella argued.

"IF the song is sung by Jack Blades. 'Sister Christian' is sung by Kelly Keagy. But good try, anyway! You can sit now," he explained. Stella huffed and stomped back to her seat.

"Mr. Schue, I actually have a Night Ranger song sung by Jack Blades," Antonio spoke.

"The floor's yours."

"Alright, the song I'm about to sing means a lot to me. It's my favorite Night Ranger song, and it used to be my go-to audition song until I switched to 'Blue Collar Man.' One day when I am a successful lawyer and make enough money to start a band, this will truly be _my _song," Antonio lectured. "Secret of my Success" started playing in the background. Antonio grinned, tapping his foot to the beat of the song.

"_Think of it, I hold the world in the palm of my hands. Run a comb through my hair; head on out for some new foreign land! And all this could seem like a dream out the door with everyday people face down on the floor!_" Antonio sang. He grabbed his shutter-shades from his belt, holding them with his right hand.

"_I always said 'I can make it, and be who I am.' There's a new look in sight. What a change for the new modern man! With all this it seems like I'm dying for more!_" he sang, slowly sinking to the floor. He bounced back up.

"_The streets are on fire! Never seen it before!_" he finally put the shutter-shades on, doing a twirl, "_it's like the sound of electric guitars! Worlds collide, and hearts will be broken! Over and over, it's the same every day! How can I say what has never concerned me? The secret of my success is I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" Antonio sung, stretching out the last word. He took his shades off and tossed them to Romeo, who happily caught them.

"_The harder they come, the harder they fall. I never say maybe, and I go for it all! Just like the sound of electric guitars! Worlds collide, and hearts will be broken! Over and over, it's the same every day! How can I say what has never concerned me? The secret of my success is I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" the instrumental break started. Antonio power walked to the audience, making sure to play around with them. From ruffling Amber's hair, he made his way to the end where he dragged Romeo and Natalia to the back with him. They leaned against the window.

"_With nothing to show, just sweat from my soul, my heart's on the line, and I'm dying to go!_" Antonio sang.

"_Dying to go!_" Romeo and Natalia echoed.

"_Look at us now. Gonna make it somehow! Hold on to me baby!_" Antonio sang.

"_Can't hold me down!_" Romeo and Natalia joined with him. Natalia and Romeo skipped to the front of the class room. They grooved to the song. Romeo tossed Antonio's shutter-shades back to him. He put them back on and walked out to stand in the middle of them.

"_Oooh yeah!_" Antonio yelled.

"_Worlds collide!_" the three sang.

"_And hearts will be broken!_" Antonio sang solo.

"_Over and over!_" they sang together once more.

"_It's the same every day!_" Antonio bellowed.

"_Same every day!_" the other two echoed.

"_How can I say what has never concerned me? The secret of my success and I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" Antonio sang. Romeo and Natalia began singing the "na na-na na" part in the background.

"_The secret of my success and I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" Antonio repeated.

"_Twenty-five hours a day!_" the three finished.

* * *

After everyone in the club left for the day, Romeo stopped Antonio in the choir room. Antonio turned around and smiled at him. Romeo put his hands in Antonio's and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"That was a great performance you gave earlier," Romeo complimented. Antonio blushed.

"Thanks! I've had a lot of experience with that song…" Antonio replied. Romeo smiled gingerly at him.

"I know. You told me about all the times you did a duet of it with Tino. Back to the point, though, no one has actually performed a Damn Yankees song. Ted and Night Ranger are great, but it's Damn Yankees week. I've chosen a song to sing, but I didn't want anyone around to hear me sing it," Romeo explained. Antonio tilted his head.

"You aren't seriously nervous, are you, Mr. Ex-Vocal Adrenaline star?" he sarcastically asked. Romeo shook his head.

"Not at all. However, I chose this song…because I want to sing it to you," Romeo quietly said.

"Really? What song is it?"

"That's a surprise…I hope you don't mind, but I did it acoustically. It's just sweeter that way," Romeo answered. He led Antonio to a chair and had him sit. He then walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a guitar case. Romeo brought it over and sat in the chair next to Antonio. He opened the case and pulled an acoustic guitar out. He began gently strumming.

"_Look out, I'm a man with a mission! Tell you what I want to do. We've gotta move, we don't need no permission! Just need me and you_," Romeo softly sang. Antonio smiled happily as he realized what song it was.

"_And you ought to know of there's a way, I will come crashing through your door! Mmm-hmm. I'll take you higher than you've ever been before, so come on won't you tell me how you want it? Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna be a rich man! Baby, you got nothing to lose! Now I know you've got a heart like a lion! How much can you take?You and me gotta run like the river! This dam's about to break,_" Romeo continued. Antonio fought back tears as he listened. Romeo scooted slightly closer.

"_Rolling like thunder, from above I'll take you there! Hey yeah! It's now or never - Gotta get up while we can! You gotta tell me how you want it. Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna be a rich man! Baby you got nothing to lose!__Whoa-oh-oh, Tell me how you want it (how you want it)! Tell me what you want me to do (whoo-ooh)! Someday I'm gonna win you over – You got nothing to lose!_" Romeo sang. Antonio wiped a stray tear from his cheek as he continued to listen to the beautiful arrangement.

"_Going nowhere ain't no pleasure. It's pain when you're living a lie! Don't make it over, don't talk it over! Just jump in my car, jump in my car and we'll run, run, run, like there's no tomorrow (whoa-oh-oh)! Run, run, run, run (ooh! oh! yeah!) Yeah! Rolling like thunder from above I'll take you there! I'll take you higher than you've ever been before! Now come on, yeah  
You've got to tell me how you want it (won't you tell me)! Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna be a rich man! Baby you got nothing to lose,_" Romeo sang more. He quickly shifted to be lying on the chairs. He rested his head on Antonio's lap and looked up at him, still playing the guitar in perfect time.

"_Oh-oh-oh! Tell me how you want it (tell me how you want it)! Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna win you over! You got nothing to lose! Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want it! Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want it!_" Romeo finished. He sat back up, and set the guitar down in its case.

"Well, Romeo Jensen…you've blown me away yet again…" Antonio stammered, "but why the sudden love song?"

"Because I wanted to do this…" Romeo answered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, velvet box. Antonio's heart jumped. Romeo slowly opened it, revealing a glimmering silver ring. The top of it curved into two hearts, both with a diamond encrusted. There were three diamonds trailing down on either side. Antonio put his hand to his chest, feeling it hard to breathe.

"What is that?" Antonio shakily asked. Romeo smiled lovingly.

"It's a promise ring. I want you to wear it on your ring finger…" Romeo muttered, taking Antonio's right hand and sliding it on, "and if anyone asks, tell them the love of your life…your knight in shining armor…your boyfriend…he gave it to you."

"Romeo…I don't know what to say! How much did it cost?"

"Cost doesn't matter. You can't put a price tag on love," Romeo answered with a smile. He held up his right hand, revealing a similar ring. "Look, I've got one too!"

"…I…I'm at a loss of words…um…" Antonio trailed off. Romeo put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh…don't speak…" Romeo whispered. He leaned forward and put his lips against Antonio's. The two shared a single loving kiss.

* * *

Amber walked by Stella on the way to her locker. Stella glared at her and followed in pursuit.

"You sure think you're some kind of hot piece of ass, don't you?" Stella asked. Amber laughed.

"Not really. But I do think you're a huge bitch with an equally huge mouth!" Amber retorted. Stella gasped.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You started it, bitch-breath!"

"That's because you're stealing my man!"

"And who would that be?"

"Roderich! You're all over him like a wet cat in heat, Amber!"

"Oh, well excuse me! I wasn't aware that socializing turned into a way to express attraction. If you want, I can 'spray my juices' on someone else! And since when did Roderich belong to anyone? Last I checked, you turned him against relationships in general!" Amber yelled, visibly angered. Stella smirked.

"You know what? Fine. Maybe Roderich _does _hate relationships. Maybe my constant flirting with him leaves him hating the thought of being with anyone. That doesn't change the fact that you have less of a chance than I do. But let's make a deal…you give me a quickie…and I'll leave the both of you alone," Stella seductively whispered in Amber's ear. Amber blushed, glancing angrily at Stella.

"Are you crazy? I'd never have a quickie with you!"

"I guess you don't want me off your back, then!" Stella sneered. Amber slapped her. Stella punched her back. Amber winced and yanked Stella's hair. Stella squawked. She pushed Amber into some lockers. Amber bounced back quickly. She flipped Stella, who responded with a yelp.

"I'm from Lima Heights. I suggest you don't mess with me. Got it?"

"No!" Stella yelled back. She grabbed the ribbon around Amber's neck and yanked on it. Amber began choking. She instinctively kneed Stella in the stomach repetitively. Stella let go. Amber was about to clean her clock once and for all until she felt a hand grab her wrist from behind.

"That's enough, bro. You don't want to get expelled," Roderick said. Amber tried to pull her wrist free, but it was useless.

"But I want to end her!" Amber protested.

"Don't do it here, then. Do it in an alley or something. Just don't get into trouble. You're my bro. I can't stand to see my bros get in trouble," Roderick jokingly replied. Amber sighed and relaxed her muscles.

"Fine. I'm going, though," Amber stated. Roderick let her go. She walked down the hall. Stella was right behind her.

"So…is it agreed that we're meeting tonight?" Stella asked. Amber nodded.

"Yes…"

"Anger sex~ My favorite! See you then," Stella happily said, skipping off. Amber blushed.

* * *

Dennis and James were sitting on a park bench. The weather was particularly sunny that day, and there was only a slight chill in the air. It would be their only chance to hang at a park, so they made sure to take advantage of it.

"So how has life been for you, James?" Dennis curiously asked.

"It's been great! Dude, you should transfer to Dalton. You won't have to do school work. You can just sing all day! It's great!" James answered. Dennis chuckled.

"While that sounds fun, my family lives in Lima. While it's just under a two hour drive, it's quite the distance away from home," he explained.

"I guess that's true, dude. Besides, the Warblers don't have a lot going on since you beat us back at Sectionals," James joked. Dennis blushed.

"Well, it wasn't just me. I almost considered not going on stage at all. It was a mediocre performance on my part," he fumbled.

"It was much better than our rendition of 'Paint It Black,' though. Don't sell yourself short. You really are an amazing, dude," James reassured.

"Really?"

"Sure! You guys rightfully won, and it's only because of you doing that kick ass cover of 'Come Sail Away'"

"Thanks, then. It means a lot!" Dennis happily closed his eyes and smiled. Dennis's happy mood was soon ruined. A couple of jocks appeared behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Darling Dennis? Oh, and his best faggot!" one of them said.

"I didn't know our favorite queer to straighten out had a boy toy! This day couldn't be more perfect!" the other said. Dennis winced.

"Please go away, you two! James isn't my boyfriend! And I'm not gay!" Dennis defended. James looked over. He pursed his lips.

"Not gay? Not your boyfriend? That's not what your little diary said!"

"Diary?" Dennis stammered. One of the jocks held it up.

"We found this little beauty on your desk during math! You left it like the scatter brain you are, so we decided to take a little peek! Care to read an excerpt, Jake?"

"Oh, certainly, Evan!" he replied, opening. He cleared his throat.

"'October 20th. Today, I finally talked to him! I saw him at the Laundromat like I do normally. However, I accidentally used all my damn detergent in one load. It took some courage, but I asked him for some. What did he do? He invited me to talk with him! I was so happy! I hope one day we can be friends…and perhaps even more!'" Jake read. Dennis's expression got more and more frightened with every word. James glanced at Dennis.

"I remember that. You also made that comment about the air, dude. That was funny!" James laughed.

"How about a more recent entry, Evan?" Jake asked. He handed the notebook over. Evan opened it and tried to look as feminine as possible while reading.

" 'January 4th. Tonight I'm at Lei's house. I had a real heart to heart with her. I'm actually proud of myself. I came out to her. She's the only one that knows I'm gay, but she can keep a secret. She suggested I try to tell James how I feel. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. He'll probably reject me. I just don't know what to do! For the sake of our friendship, I'll keep it to myself. I just hope that I can start acting happier. I'll keep my fingers crossed!'" Evan finished, ending with a limp wrist. Dennis's jaw dropped. He snatched the notebook away from them.

"You two are assholes!"

"Dude, you're gay?" James asked. Dennis felt himself unable to breathe. He ran like a bat out of hell. James stood up.

"Dude, wait! Was it something I said?"

"Aww, I guess Darling Dennis was lusting after you this whole time. Doesn't that anger you?" Jake asked. James looked at the both of them.

"Yes, I'm angered. No, I'm not angered by Dennis. What you two did was terrible. I feel bad enough that apparently I've been making him depressed, but you two should be ashamed. Not cool, dudes. Not cool. Now excuse me. I have to go find my friend that you two just emotionally damaged," James retorted. He ran off in the direction Dennis went.

Dennis was walking back to his house. The opening music of "The Silence is Broken" started playing. Dennis huffed. _What a great time to play that song. Thanks, Universe…_

"_Never again…You say the words and let the sunshine in again. You can close your eyes, and know it's safe inside to sing you lullaby! Now I lay me down…_" Dennis sang. He walked into his house and kicked his shoes off.

"_You broke the chains, and you won't be silent anymore! Oh no! Now you're gonna shout about it! No! No more! Yeah yeah this is the end!_" he continued, climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"_The silence is broken now! It's over now! The words have been spoken. And with every word you say! You blow away the tears of another time…_" he sang, going into his room and slamming the door. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

"_Face to face…Anyone can see you're not the child you were before!_" Dennis sang, looking at an old picture of his younger self, which was smiling happily.

"_Now I lay you down…__You take your place. No one can take away your heart! Oh no! There can be no doubt about it! No! No more! Yeah yeah this is the end!_" he stood up and went to his vanity stand. He lit one candle, illuminating the dark room.

"_The silence is broken now! It's over now! The truth has been spoken_," Dennis sang, lighting one on the other side. His face reflected in the mirror from the candlelight.

"_And with every word you say, uou blow away…Yeah!_" Dennis lit two more candles, brightly lighting the surrounding area. He reached into one of the drawers and fumbled around. He pulled out a pocket knife. He examined it in his hand, running his fingers against every part. He extended the blade out and took his shirt off. His upper left arm had a several scars and a few cuts on it. He pressed the knife against his arm.

"_Never again…You say the words and let the sunshine in again…_" he sang, gently piercing it. He smiled a bit in pleasure at the blood.

"_You can change the world! No one can take away your heart! The silence is broken now! It's over now! The words have been spoken…And with every word you say! You blow away the tears of another time…_" Dennis sang. He smiled more, letting out a sigh. He dabbed some blood away from the cuts that had an l, o and a **\** scribed.

"_The silence is broken now! It's over now! The truth has been spoken! And with every word you say, you blow away! The scene of another…crime!_" Dennis finished. He put the knife back where he found it and dabbed more blood away. He had cut the word 'love' into his arm. He reached for a bandage and began bandaging it up. He was about to put his shirt back on when he heard something hit his window. He went over and opened it. He poked his head out.

"You have a minute?" James asked below. Dennis looked surprised.

"Um…yeah. Wanna come up? I'm the only one home, so no one's gonna stop you," Dennis offered. James smiled.

"Sweet! I'm coming up, then!" Dennis closed his window after he saw James enter his house. He sat on a chair and waited. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why would James pay him a visit after that scene? Then again, why would he not? Something good or bad was about to happen, and Dennis didn't really want to know what said thing was. He knew the impending doom was near, though. He sucked up his pride and accepted whatever outcome that followed.

"Can we talk?" James asked, inviting himself in. Dennis mustered a smile.

"I figured you'd want to. I'm all ears," he replied. James sat on his bed so they were face to face.

"Tell me the truth…I think I deserve to know…" James cautiously demanded.

"Fine. I'm gay, and I'm in love with you. I have been for a while, now," Dennis choked out.

"Have I been making you depressed?"

"Not really. It's more of my pathetic inability to be honest with myself and tell you how I feel. That's all. It just eats me up inside…and I feel like now that you know, a huge burden should be taken off my shoulder. I feel more broken than before, though," Dennis answered.

"What makes you feel so broken up?"

"I can tell you probably don't feel the same way about me…it hurts…" Dennis muttered. James smiled at him.

"According to my roommate's girlfriend, I'm gay. She made sure to tell me. However, I've never really looked into it. Who's to say her 'expert' gaydar is wrong, though? Gay or not, I know one thing…" James muttered. Dennis blinked back tears.

"What's that?"

"I know I have undeniable feelings for you. And I know that for weeks now I've been literally holding myself back from doing something to you…"

"Doing what?"

"This…" James smiled and kissed him on the lips. Dennis's eyes widened. He felt a tingling feeling run through his body. He closed his eyes and vigorously kissed back. The two parted. Dennis stared at him in awe.

"Am…am I dreaming?" Dennis asked. James shook his head.

"You're not. Did you like it?"

"Yes…it was magical…" Dennis said in awe. James laughed.

"Care to join me here? This bed is comfortable," he offered. Dennis nodded. Before he could stand, James stood. He inched closer to Dennis and picked him up bridle style. Dennis gasped.

"You're strong!"

"Sure am!" James replied. He laid Dennis down on the bed and lied beside him. The two touched their foreheads together.

"You're the only person I can be myself around…I love you…" Dennis finally admitted. James kissed his cheek.

"Took the words out of my mouth"

"You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"You haven't called me 'dude' at all during this conversation," Dennis pointed out.

"I can't call my boyfriend that! I'll come up with a pet name for you soon enough, love," James informed. Dennis felt a satisfying warmth at being called his boyfriend and love.

"One more request, James…"

"What is it?"

"Can this be our own secret? Us? I don't want anyone else knowing for a while…"

"Sure…I'm not in any hurry to shout our relationship from the mountain tops. It can be like a game! Now I have a request…"

"Yes, James?"

"Can we stay entwined in each other's arms all night?" James hopefully asked. Dennis nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way…"

* * *

The next day, James had followed Dennis to school. After the bullying from the previous day, he didn't want Dennis getting harmed. Dennis protested, but there was no use convincing him to do otherwise. James would be Dennis's bodyguard for the day, and that was that.

"_There's a message I'm receiving. And it's coming in clear! But it's not the one that I need to hear! So if seeing is believing, you better take another look because I'm half-way gone, and I'm hardly here! What if? What if you find you made a mistake? What if? what if it's worth the chance to take?_" James sang. He saw someone coming toward them with a slushie. Dennis flinched.

"_I would never want to see you standing in the line of fire!" James sang, taking the slushie for him_, "_You're the one who has to come to grips with your own desires!_"

"_Get a hold on yourself now! Of your heart and your soul! You've got to make a few decisions! You've got to get some self-control! What if? What if, what if you make a mistake? What if? What if? What if it's worth the chance that you're taking!_" James sang. He stood in front of Dennis as a small mob of people baring slushies came toward them. They immediately threw the slushies. James brushed the ice out of his eyes.

"_I would never want to see you standing in the line of fire! You're the one who has to come to grips with your own desires. And you're the only one who can decide! Yeah! I would never want to see you standing on the line of fire! You're the one who has to come to grips with your own desires! I would never want to see you standing in the line of fire. But you're the only one who knows what your own desires are_," James finished. He dropped Dennis off at Glee club, promising to be back in time to pick him up. Dennis walked in and sat down.

"Who has a song today?" Mr. Schue asked. Roderick bounced forward.

"I chose an actual Damn Yankees song. I hope you like my choice!" Roderick announced. He looked at Amber specifically. The music started.

"_Dressed to kill and lookin' dynomite, with her high-laced stockings and her sweater so tight. I asked her her name, she said her name was "Maybe." Well she walked up to me, and she asked me to chance. I said, "I am lookin' for some wild romance"! She gave me a wink-she said I should think about it, maybe. She said, "What you got babe, is what I need. Your kind of love got me on my knees." I'm so tied up. What you got got a hold on me. Your kind of love make a man outta me! I'm so tied up! You got me so fired up_," Roderick sang.

"_Little sister, hits the stage! She can't help it, she's comin' of age! Little junior, he's all in a rage! Did you notice she was comin' of age?_" Roderick continued. Before he knew it, most of the room was up dancing to his song.

"_If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the floor! You got me all tied up, honey, beggin' for more! Somebody call a doctor! I think I'm goin' crazy_," Roderick energetically sang, acting out dying.

"_Little sister, hits the stage! She can't help it, she's comin' of age! Little junior, he's all in a rage! Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of...Little sister, hits the stage! She can't help it, she's comin' of age. Little junior, he's all in a rage! Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of age? She's come, come, comin' of age! Yeah she come, she come, she come!_" Roderick finished. He looked at Amber again, smiling at the happy look on her face.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet D: so much. I wanted to make it spectacular since "the world's ending tomorrow". I wanted to go out with a bang *shot***


	13. Country V Rock

It was another day of Glee club. Like normal, everyone sat in their normal seats. Kourtney, Natalia, and Mimi sat around discussing their lives. Antonio and Romeo were making date plans. Dennis texted while Shantel, Glen, and Lei sat around him chatting. Shane was pretending to listen to Roderick as Alexandra struck up a conversation with him. Tate was catching up on homework. It seemed typical. However, there was a difference.

Amber and Stella walked into the choir room at almost the exact same time. They sat on near opposite ends of the room, glancing back and forth at each other. No one paid them any attention...except Natalia. Natalia watched them like a hawk. She hated to be a busy-body snoop, but last time she checked...Amber and Stella hated each other. Amber decided to pretend like Stella wasn't there. She crossed her legs and waited for Mr. Schuester to come in.

_Buzz...buzz..._

Amber noticed her phone go off. She rolled her eyes and checked it. The message was from Stella. Amber blushed as she read it. She glanced over to Stella, who just gave her a wink. Amber shook her head and began replying.

Natalia knew something was up. It would be her duty to figure it out.

Natalia's thoughts were distracted as Mr. Schuester walked in. It's about time, Natalia thought. Like clockwork, he turned to the whiteboard, grabbed a marker, and wrote the week's assignment down.

**COUNTRY VERSUS ROCK**

Moans were instantly heard around the classroom. Rock was something to look forward to for most of them. However, country was like a wet blanket. Stella was the only one who smiled.

"This week we're going to split into teams and delve into the genres of country and rock! I know a lot of you like to do rock, but country has yet to be appreciated in this room. This week, that will change," Mr. Schuester explained.

"It's about time, Schue!" Stella yelled.

"Schuester why?!" Roderick whined.

"I'm doing this for your own good! It's great to be open-minded!" Mr. Schuester argued.

"Yeah, but none of us are going to join the country team...except maybe Stella," Antonio pointed out.

"I know that. That's why I assigned the teams," Mr. Schuester said. He pulled out a piece of paper, cleared his throat, and began to read it.

"On Team Country is Stella, Shane, Lei, Kourtney, Amber, Shantel, Romeo, and Dennis. On Team Rock is Alexandra, Antonio, Roderick, Glen, Tate, Mimi, and Natalia," he announced. Half the room grumbled in disappointment.

"Now, guys, please just calm down! You need to collaborate and come up with some good songs to sing! This isn't just about genres! It's also about teamwork! I don't want to hear anymore complaining! I just want to hear singing!" Mr. Schuester lectured.

Everyone began to work without another complaint. Mr. Schuester was serious. Stella was voted captain of Team Country, and Antonio was made captain of Team Rock. They vowed guitar warfare on each other - that is warfare involving the acoustic guitar and electric guitar.

Only one thing could be said now.

It is on.

After Glee club, Natalia stalked Amber and Stella. It was time to figure out what was going on between them. For all she knew, they could be working to destroy the Glee club without inviting her! She decided to listen to their conversation first, though. It was best to find out what they were really talking about before assuming. She stayed far away but still within earshot.

"I don't get why I continue to chase Roderick... he clearly doesn't like me," Amber muttered.

"You're right, there," Stella agreed.

"And he's such a dick to me. He got a quickie out of me last Friday... then said that it meant nothing..."

"Quickies usually don't mean anything. Ours don't, right?" Stella asked. Amber winced.

"Yeah... not a thing..." Amber trailed off. Stella put an arm around Amber.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Stella awkwardly asked. Amber nodded.

"Sure..." Amber answered, smiling. Natalia let them get ahead. This wasn't something she wanted to get involved in. However...she could use them for something else.

"Hey, you! You two with the brown hair!" Natalia yelled. The duo turned around, puzzled. Natalia walked closer.

"I couldn't help but notice you two are wearing boots," Natalia said.

"So? You are too," Amber retorted.

"I am. If you treasure your boots, you'll come with me," Natalia said in a very serious tone. Stella and Amber hesitantly followed her. She led them to the gymnasium. Antonio, Romeo, Alexandra, Mimi, and Lei were all waiting in the bleachers. The trio walked over. Amber and Stella took a seat while Natalia stood in the front.

"You all wear boots, correct?" Natalia asked. Everyone nodded.

"This will shock many of you...and make you all mad... I don't know any easier way to say this, so I'll cut it short. Figgins is banning boots," Natalia announced. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Why?" Antonio asked, mortified.

"He thinks they're evil. He won't say why," Natalia answered. Amber and Romeo raised their hands.

"I wear ankle boots. Are those targeted?" Amber asked.

"All boots are targeted. Romeo?"

"My boots are covered by my pant legs. Does that mean I'm safe?" Romeo asked.

"If he can't see your ankles, they have to go," Natalia sighed.

"This isn't right! Can't we stop him?" Alexandra whined.

"That's why I called you all in here," Natalia continued, "We need to speak out against this. This is a matter of our rights and freedom! We must change his mind! We must make him see the power of the boots!"

"But how?" Stella asked.

"Quite simple, my dear Wattson. We are having a Boot Revolt," Natalia answered.

Stella went home later that night. She hesitated before opening the door. She didn't want to go in... not into that house. She swallowed her fears and marched in. She tried to stay as quiet as she possibly could. Cheerio practice ran late and she had her meeting with Amber, so it was around 10:30 pm when she finally got home. She quietly closed the door and tiptoed toward her room. She almost made it to her door when her mother walked down the hall and saw her.

"Stella! You little tramp, you woke me up!"

"Screw you! Who goes to bed at 10:30 anyway?" Stella asked.

"Regular people, you evil, little child!" the elderly woman bit back. She stalked back to her room. Stella's father walked by and pushed her into the door.

"Get into your room, slut," he insulted as he walked through the hall. Stella hurried into her room. She threw herself onto her bed to sulk. She curled up as much as she could and sighed.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a perfect frame. Alone and helpless! Like you've lost your fight, but you'll be alright..._" Stella sat up on her bed slowly.

"_You'll be alright!_" Stella stomped her feet and stood up.

"_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of! You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take! On your knees, you look up, decide you've had enough! You get mad, you get strong! Wipe your hands, shake it off! Then you stand! Then you stand!_." Stella opened her window and jumped out. She began walking around her neighborhood.

"_Everytime you get up, and get back through the race! One more small piece of you starts to fall into place! Oh! Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of! You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take! On your knees, you look up, decide you've had enough! You get mad, you get strong! Wipe your hands, shake it off! Then you stand! Then you stand! Yeah! Then you stand! Yeah, baby! Then you stand!_"

Stella found herself in Lima Heights Adjacent. She didn't care who came near her. She could fight them off. She cautiously went to Amber's house. After about ten stealthy minutes of dodging possums, turkey legs, and alcoholic bums, she made it to Amber's front door. She knocked. Amber opened the door and pulled Stella inside.

"Get in! You don't want to be out here longer than you need to!"

Romeo walked over to Natalia at the beginning of Glee club the next day.

"I have a recruit for the Boot Revolt! He's my old best friend from Vocal Adrenaline! I told him about the Boot Revolt, and he said he'd help any way he can!" Romeo explained. Shantel's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about Aiden Vargas?" Shantel wondered, quickly closing her mouth.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Romeo asked. Shantel didn't see anyone else in the room besides Romeo and Natalia, so she decided to just be honest.

"He's my boyfriend. Don't tell anyone. I'll take my axe to you if you do," Shantel warned. Romeo smiled at her.

"That's great!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Axe!"

"Okay...sorry!" Romeo said, laughing. Natalia smiled.

"This is good...we need all the help we can get," she murmured.

Other members began piling into the room to drop their stuff off since it was an auditorium day. After dropping belonging safely off into the choir room, everyone headed to the auditorium. There would be one rock song and one country song performed.

Everyone took their places in the audience. Mr. Schuester stood in front of them.

"Today we have two performances to watch: One song from Team Country and a song from Team Rock. So be a good audience and enjoy," he explained, taking his seat.

The first person to walk onto the stage was Dennis, cuing Team Country's performance. As soon as he came out, everyone broke out into laughter. Dennis blushed. He was dressed in a blue plaid dress shirt with fringe dangling in different places and the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was tucked into tight denim pants held up by a belt with a large buckle. His feet were covered by cowboy boots and a stetson sat on his head. To top it off, rhinestones bedazzled the belt, lined the boots, and garnished the shoulders of his shirt.

"And this is why people think you're gay, Dennis!" Roderick yelled, laughing. Alexandra smacked Roderick upside the head.

"Shut up, Roderick! He doesn't normally dress like this!" she scolded. Shane nodded.

"Blame Stella! She's the one that dressed me up like this!" Dennis complained.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuester yelled, "What song are you singing?" Dennis gave Mr. Schuester the biggest "Are you an idiot?" look he could muster.

"I'm dressed like a cowboy, and my outfit has rhinestones all over it. Oh yeah. There are just so many songs that could hint at," he sarcastically said, "I'm singing 'Rhinestone Cowboy.' Duh."

"Here's your sign, dumbass," Natalia muttered at Mr. Schuester.

The music started. Dennis sat on the edge of the stage, dangling one leg off while keeping the other propped up. He leaned an arm down and rested the other on his propped up leg.

"_I've been walking these streets so long...singin' the same old song. I know every crack in these dirty sidewalks of Broadway_," Dennis sang. He shifted his position so both legs were dangling off the stage and his hands were between his legs. He looked up.

"_Where hustle's the name of the game and nice guys get washed away like the snow in the rain!_" he sang, standing up.

"_There's been a load of compromising! On the road to my horizon!_" he raised his hands up in the air. "_But I'm gonna be where the lights are shining on me! Like a rhinestone cowboy! Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo! Rhinestone cowboy! Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know...and offers coming over the phone!_" he continued singing, running around the stage. He even smiled. Dennis pointed up.

"_Well, I really don't mind the rain. And a smile can hide all the pain. But you're down when you're riding the train that's takin' the long way..._" he sang, bending his knees and standing back up straight. He grinned, closing his eyes.

"_And I dream of the things I'll do! With a subway token and a dollar tucked inside my shoe!_" he continued. He began walking the the right.

"_There's been a load of compromising on the road to my horizon!_" he sang, and turned to the audience. He pointed towards them. "_But I'm gonna be where the lights are shining on me!_" He took his hat off and started twirling it on his finger, swaying his hips with every turn.

"_Like a rhinestone cowboy! Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo_," he flung the hat at the audience, "_Rhinestone cowboy! Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know! And offers coming over the phone..._" he finished.

Everyone enthusiastically applauded Dennis. He smiled as he happily walked off stage to sit in the audience. Tate then jumped up and ran onto the stage. He cleared his throat.

"If it would be okay, I'd like Kourtney to join me up here. I know she's not on Team Rock, but this song involves her...very much," Tate asked. Mr. Schuester nodded.

"That would be fine," he approved. Kourtney hesitantly got up and walked on stage. Tate turned to face her and smiled.

"I dedicate this song to you and our unborn child," he happily said. Kourtney smiled. The music started.

"_Home in the valley. Home in the city. Home isn't pretty. Ain't no home for me! Home in the darkness! Home in the highway! Home isn't my way! Home I'll never be! Burn out the day. Burn out the night. I can't see no reason to put up a fight! I'm living for giving the devil his due!_" Tate sang. He winked at Kourtney, took her hands and spun her gently.

"_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burin' for you! I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!_" he dipped her and brought her back up. He then left her alone, but began moving around her.

"_Time is the essence. Time is the season. Time ain't no reason. Got no time to slow! Time everlasting! Time to play B-sides. Time ain't on my side! Time I'll never know. Burn out the day. Burn out the night! I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong and what's right! I've seen suns that were freezing and lives that were through!_" Tate sang. He pecked her cheek and grabbed her hands once more. He started dancing around with her.

"_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you! I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!_" Tate sang, He let go of her, but quickly amped it up a notch. He walked behind her and gently picked her up bridal style. She blushed and gasped in shock. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"_Burn out the day. Burn out the night. I can't see no reason to put up a fight! I'm living for giving the devil his due! And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin', for you! I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!_" Tate finished singing. He put Kourtney back down as the instrumental played out. Before she could say a thing, he kneeled down in front of her. Everyone was on edge. Kourtney's heart began racing.

"Kourtney Marshall, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend now for about two years. Ever since that football game when I got my concussion and you came rushing over to save me...I knew you were the one. I know I had to convince you to love me...but after some miracle, you finally returned my feelings. I know I'm really derpy. I know I don't always treat you like the princess you pretty much are. I know I always say 'Daddy knows best' as some of the most frustrating times. But I also know that I love you. It may seem like I'm forced to do this since I knocked you up and it's only right...but truth is...I've been wanting to do this since the day I first laid my eyes on you. I love you with all my heart. Kour-kourt...will you marry me?" Tate pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a diamond attached to it.

Kourtney stared at the diamond in front of her. Her throat felt like it was closing up as a lump found its way in. He hands felt a bit clammy. Her heart was beating at a four four staccato. She couldn't form a proper answer in her head. Instead, she let the words flow naturally from her heart.

"Yes! A million times yes! I want to marry you so bad!" Kourtney screamed. Tate smiled happily and slid the ring onto her finger. The two shared a tight hug before walking off stage. Most of the audience congratulated them on their newly formed engagement.

It was a moonlit night in Akron, Ohio. Nothing stirred. It was completely quiet, save for Shantel and Aiden, who were walking hand in hand through a park.

"Dinner was great," Shantel said.

"It was. I told you Akron has the best Italian joint in town," Aiden replied, laughing slightly.

"You were right. Never again will Breadstix be the god of Italian. Comparing Breadstix to Amore Mio is like comparing Pizza Hut to a Bistro. You just don't," Shantel asserted. The pair continued walking, not talking much.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow. And each road leads you where you wanna go. And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you!_" Shantel sang.

"_And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything_," Aiden sang.

"_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to! Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold! And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too! Yeah, this is my wish!_" they sang to each other.

The two of them ran to Aiden's house. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. The two kicked off their shoes and hurried up to his room. They walked in and Aiden locked the door.

"_My wish for you is that this life becomes all you want it to!_" Shantel sang. He began taking her shirt off.

"_Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small! You need to carry more than you can hold! And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too! Yeah, this is my wish! This is my wish!_" they finished.

The two of them lied down on his bed. They proceeded to stip each other of their clothing.

Negotiations between the boot wearing members of the Glee club were coming along nicely. With the added help of Aiden, they had put together a number, which they had been practicing in the auditorium. The next day, it would be on. They paused their rehearsal as the rest of New Directions came into the auditorium. Shantel and Romeo waved good-bye to Aiden as he escaped. All of them sat down in the audience.

It was the last auditorium day of the week. There were three songs left to sift through. The first one up was Alexandra. She walked on stage and introduced herself. The music started.

"_Oh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh, oh!_" Alexandra yelled out. Already people were excited. Alexandra only cared about exciting one person, though. She looked straight at Shane, looking bored as normal. This performance would be her cornerstone. Surely it would impress him.

"_You run, run, run away. It's your heart that you betray. Feeding on your hungry eyes! I bet you're not so civilized!_" Alexandra sang. She whipped her head back, ruffled it as much as she could, and winked at Shane.

"_Well, isn't love primitive? A wild gift that you wanna give! Break outta captivity! And follow me stereo jungle child! Love is the kill. Your heart's still wild!_" she sang, making a "come here" gesture at Shane. She stomped her left foot and pointed in his direction.

"_Shootin' at the walls of heartache - bang! Bang!_" she made a shooting action in each direction, "_I am the warrior. Well, I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win if you survive...the warrior! The warrior!_" she sang. She could see Shane getting a bit more interested. She smirked at him.

"_You talk talk, talk to me. Your eyes touch me physically_," Alexandra slid a hand across her legs up to her breasts, "_Stay with me; we'll take the night! As passion takes another bite! Oh, oh! Who's the hunter? Who's the game? I feel the beat call your name! I hold you close to victory_." She looked into Shane's eyes as much as she could and pointed at him.

"_I don't wanna tame your animal style! You won't be caged from the call of the wild! Shootin' at the walls of heartache - bang! Bang! I am the warrior! Well, I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win if you survive...the warrior! I am the warrior!_" she pumped her fist in the air and began strutting across the stage.

"_Shootin' at the walls of heartache! The warrior. I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win...and heart to heart you'll win if you survive. The warrior. The warrior!_" Alexandra finished. Everyone applauded her. She looked at Shane specifically. For the first time, he clapped at one of her performances. He even smirked a little. Alexandra happily bounced off stage, sitting close to him. The next one up was Amber. She grabbed a stool on the stage and sat down on it.

"_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there...on a balcony in summer air,_" Amber tried to avert her eyes from Stella. She wanted it to look like she was looking at anyone else.

"_See the lights. See the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say 'hello.' Little did I know..._" she closed her eyes. Amber began imagining the first time she was with Stella in the hotel.

"_That you were Romeo, and you were throwing pebbles. My daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!' I was crying on the staircase, begging you 'Please don't go!_'" Amber sang more, remembering how Stella left her alone after the deed.

"_And I said, 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You be the prince, and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes!_'" Amber continued. She looked right at Stella. She could feel her eyes stinging as tears threatened to form.

"_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel! This love is difficult, but it is real! Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess! It's a love story, so baby just say yes!_" A couple tears fell from her eyes.

"_I got tired of waiting...wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading...until I met you on the outskirts of town! And I said, 'Romeo save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think!' He kneeled to the ground, and pulled out a ring, and said 'Marry me, Juliet! You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, so baby just say yes! Oh oh! Oh oh oh. Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._" Amber finished. She stood up, bowed, and left the auditorium completely.

"That was a bit emotional...um...Stella. Go see what's up with her," Mr. Schuester demanded. Stella smiled.

"Gladly~" she accepted, leaving.

"There's just one more group. I believe it's Team Rock's last performance," Mr. Schuester prodded. Antonio and Glen shared a brofist before walking on stage.

"We dedicate this to Romeo and Lei!" Glen said, "especially Lei on my part~" he winked at her. Lei waved. Romeo blushed slightly, amused and curious. The drum beat began. Lei smiled like normal. Romeo knew damn well what they were about to sing. His eyes widened slightly.

"_Now everybody! Have you heard? If you're in the game! Then stroke's the word!_" Antonio sang. Glen began pantomiming everything Antonio sang.

"_Don't take no rhythm! Don't take no style! Got a thirst for killin'! Grab your vile, yeah!_" Antonio shouted. Lei still didn't understand the vulgarity, but Romeo was getting flustered. Very flustered. Glen picked up singing, Antonio acting the actions out.

"_Put your right hand out. Give a firm handshake! Talk to me! About that one big break! Spread your ear pollution both far and wide! Keep your contributions by your side, and_"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! Could be a winner boy, you move quite well! Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"STROKE!" Natalia yelled.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! You got your number down! Stroke me! Stroke me! Say you're a winner, but man you're just a sinner now!_" Glen and Antonio sang. By this point, Lei finally figured out what they were singing about. She blushed, covering her face with her hands. She wanted to look away, but she just watched in awe. Romeo crossed his legs and folding his arms on his lap.

"_Put your left foot out! Keep it all in place! Work your way right into my case! First you try to bed me! Make my backbone slide! But when you found you bled me skip on by, keep on!_" Antonio sang.

"_Stoke me! Stroke me! Give me the business all night long! Stroke me! Stroke me!_" Antonio and Glen sang.

"STROKE!" Natalia and Mimi yelled.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! You're so together boy! Stroke me! Stroke me! Say you're a winner, but man you're just a sinner now!_" Antonio and Glen continued.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Natalia, Mimi, and Alexandra all screamed.

"_You better listen now! Said it ain't no joke! Let your conscience fail ya! Just do the stroke!_" Glen sang.

"_Don't you take no chances! Keep your eye on top! Do your fancy dances! You can't stop, you just!_" Antonio sang.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_" Antonio and Glen sang.

"Stroke! Stroke!" the entire club, save for very turned on Romeo and Lei, shouted out.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke! Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke! Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke!"

"_Do it!_" Antonio shouted.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Keep on!" Glen shouted.

"Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! You ain't gonna!_"

"Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! Say you're a winner, but man you're just a sinner now!_" Antonio and Glen finished. As everyone cheered, Lei and Romeo bolted off to take care of business.

Right after school the next day, Natalia, Antonio, Romeo, Alexandra, Stella, Amber, Mimi, and Aiden met in the gymnasium. They had made an appointment to meet with Figgins in there. They were all wearing high heeled boots, even the boys. They had escape latches just in case they needed to run. They were also all in very feminine, skimpy clothing...even the boys. Aiden, Antonio, and Romeo indeed looked uncomfortable.

Figgins walked in. He pointed at the, screaming.

"Those boots are dress code violation!" Figgins yelled. Natalia pointed to the bleachers.

"Sit. We put this together to scare you into giving us our damn boots back," she barked. Figgins did such, not wanting to possibly be murdered. Natalia sat down in a sexy position on a platform in the middle. The music started and everyone began strutting up taller platforms around her.

"_You keep saying you've got something for me. Something you call love, but confess. You've been messing where you shouldn't have been messing. And now someone else is getting all your best!_" Natalia sang. She stood up.

"_These boots were made for walking. That's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!_" everyone sang. They randomly started swaying their arms. They then began crossing one leg over the other repeatedly. They hugged themselves, turned around, and looked at Figgins. They then shook their butts. Natalia turned completely around.

"_You keep lying when you oughtta be truthing. And you keep losing when you oughtta not bet. You keep saming when you oughtta be changing. Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet!_"

"_These boots were made for walking! And that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!_" they all sang.

"_You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing! And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt! Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches! And what he knows you ain't had time to learn!_" Natalia sang.

"_These boots were made for walking! And that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!_" they all sang.

"Are you ready boots? Start walking!" Natalia ordered. They began strutting towards a very scared Figgins while simultaneously swaying their hips. They all stopped in front of him, tap-dancing. Figgins yelped.

"Fine, fine! Have your boots back! Just stop tormenting me!" he caved. They allowed him to flee. They got what they wanted. They all cheered.


End file.
